Der lange Weg der Gerüchte
by Chrysopras
Summary: Harry weiß von Blaise' Problem mit seiner Mutter und der Tradition der Zabinis bescheid. Deshalb, und weil sein Name 'Harry Potter' ist, will er dem Slytherin weiterhin helfen. Blaise ist darüber ganz und gar nicht erleichtert. PerfekterPlanPotter-Sequel


Fortsetzung zu meiner FF: Perfekter Plan Potter

Disclaimer: Die Harry Potter Welt und ihre Bewohner sind nicht in meinem Besitz. J. K. Rowling ist die Regentin dieser Welt! (Und unserer XD)

Genre: Humor und versuchte Romantik

_Inhalt:_

_Harry weiß von Blaise' Problem mit seiner Mutter und der Tradition_  
_der Zabinis bescheid. Deshalb, und weil sein Name 'Harry Potter' ist,_  
_will er dem Slytherin weiterhin helfen. Blaise ist darüber zwar erleich-_  
_tert, aber diese Zusammenarbeit bringt ihm mehr 'Probleme', als er_  
_es sich gedacht hatte. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so von_  
_einer Person - seine Mutter mal ausgenommen - manipuliert gefühlt,_  
_wie jetzt. Und Blaise lässt es zu..._

_**Warnung:**_ Slash, aber rated K, also nichts 'grausames'... XD

Randbemerkung: Ist schon vollendet, also kann ich regelmäßig die anderen Kapiteln hoch laden.

**Neue Randbemerkung:** Uh... Ich lade mal einfach ALLES hoch, da ich zu faul bin die Kapitel einzeln zu machen...

* * *

**Der lange Weg der Gerüchte**

* * *

Eine Woche flog an mir vorbei, wie ein Schnatz, der einem Azubi-Sucher ohne große Mühe entwischt war. Sieben Tage lang lag ich auf meiner Gefühlswolke, welche groß und grau war und vor sich hingrummelte, als wollte sie jeden Moment einen Blitz auf die Erde, die mein Hirn darstellen sollte, schicken. Einen großen, mächtigen Blitz, der meine Gehirnfunktionen zerstören wollte. Sieben Tage wandelte ich umher und vergaß meine Identität. Ich könnte meinen, ich wäre durch eine Schneelandschaft gelaufen und hätte zu lange auf den durch die Sonne reflektierenden Schnee gestarrt, doch bis jetzt war die Natur noch in ihrem Herbstkleid. Aber was es auch immer war, dass mich fühlen ließ, als hätte ich die vergangenen Tage blind verbracht, ich wünschte diese Blindheit hätte angehalten.

Aber nein! Meine Sicht musste sich klären und der Blitz musste auch unbedingt einschlagen. Nun lief ich hier im stillen Jungen-Schlafsaal der Slytherins im Kreis umher und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte. Mein Hirn war zu überhitzt von all der Denkerei, dass ich selbst überhaupt nicht wusste, was ich dachte. Was dachte ich? Denke ich überhaupt? Und wenn ich dachte - was habe ich gedacht?

„Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht...", murmelte ich frustriert und ich wollte mir die Haare raufen, aber ich beließ es, da meine Mutter mir nur eine lange Standpauke halten würde, von wegen: ‚Haare haben ein Leben, wenn du deine Haare ohne professioneller Sorgfalt behandelst, dann bist du ein Mörder! ... Und ich enterbe dich!' (Letzteres hatte Mutter nicht ernst gemeint, aber ich konnte mir nie sicher sein).

Mutter...

Das Ganze war ihr in ihre hochhackigen mörderischen Schuhe zu schieben! Ich fühlte eine kleine Last von meinen Schultern verschwinden. Die restlichen Tonnen würde ich auch noch herunterstoßen, gäbe es bloß dieses kleine Problem nicht. Dieses Problem hieß Unwissen und bedeutete, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was es mit der Last auf sich hatte. Wie kam sie überhaupt auf meine Schultern? Wann kam sie auf meine Schultern?

„Harry...", murmelte ich. War er vielleicht der Schuldige? Doch was hatte er getan? Er hatte viel Zeit mit mir verbracht - er war schließlich mein Komplize im Falle ‚Überzeuge Mutter Zabini, dass Unmensch Potter dem Erben der Zabinis verfallen ist'. Unsere Zeit miteinander war auch nichts besonderes, außer der Tatsache, dass ich ein Slytherin war und er ein Gryffindor. Wir redeten über alles Mögliche und meistens waren unsere Themen sinnlos. („Hast du die Wunde von McGonagall gesehen?", fragte ich und löste gelangweilt meine Arithmantik-Aufgaben. „Wunden?", fragte Harry zurück, während er über seinen Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke grübelte, „Was bedeutet ‚rühre bis es _Koch_ ähnelt'?" „Über ihren Lippen. Ich denke sie wollte sich rasieren", sagte ich, „‚Koch' ist glaube ich bayrisch oder vielleicht österreichisch für ‚Püree'. Die Übersetzungsfedern sind recht fehlerhaft..." „Püree? Ach so... Danke" Harry schrieb schnell seinen letzten Satz fertig, „Warum wollte sich McGonagall rasieren? Sie ist doch eine Frau." „Ja... Sie ist eine Frau...", bestätigte ich grinsend.)

Was konnte Harry schon tun? Er war ein unschuldiger Junge. Die Sorte Unschuldig, die nichts nicht-unschuldiges verstanden, außer wenn etwas so klar und eindeutig war, dass es einem förmlich direkt durch die Augen ins Hirn pikste, um dann eigenhändig die Informationen durch die Gehirnzellen zu senden. In den letzten Tagen verstand ich auch, warum Harry, Hermer (früher Hanger aka Hermine Granger) und Roy (früher Rey aka Ron Weasley - nicht zu verwechseln mit Droy beziehungsweiße Drey aka Draco Malfoy!) sich prächtig verstanden. Nicht nur wegen diversen Ähnlichkeiten in ihren Vergangenheiten, von denen ich noch nichts in Erfahrung bringen konnte, sondern wegen ihrer Eigenschaften, die sich perfekt ergänzten und sie aus vielen gefährlichen Situationen halfen. Hermer, die wandelnde Bibliothek mit unmengen von verbotenen und unbekannten Büchern - und _gewissen_ andere Büchern-, Roy, der Taktiker und Schachchampion, der viele Züge vorausdenken konnte, wenn es ernst wurde, aber in Sache Gefühle fast so unwissend war wie ein Unmensch (siehe Perfekter Plan Potter, vorletzte Seite), und Harry, der Held, der Furchtlose, der Junge-der-kein-Urlaub-zu-haben-scheint-aber-haben-will, der Alexander der Große zu dem man ging, wenn man Probleme am Hals hatte, die man wegen den vielen Gordischen Knoten nicht lösen konnte, _der_ unschuldige Unmensch schlechthin.

Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen, da meine Füße vom ewigen im Kreis laufen schon weh taten.

„Harry..."

Es war einem Zabini noch nie gelungen sich mit einem Unmensch zu verständigen, aber ich hatte es doch geschafft. Doch wie es schien gab es eine Grenze zu dieser Verständigung, die sich eindeutig auf mein Hirn auswirkte und auf mein...

Ich legte meine Hand über mein Herz und runzelte die Stirn. Ich wusste, dass ich ein Herz haben musste, weil es biologisch nachgewiesen war (selbst Mutter hatte ein Herz!), aber mir war es nie richtig aufgefallen, da ich früher immer gerne den Coolen spielen wollte. Vielleicht sollte ich mich weniger mit ihm treffen?

Ich stand abrupt auf und schritt mit überzeugter Miene aus dem Schlafsaal.

Es war nicht einfach Harry zu finden, obwohl dieser berühmt war und es kein Tag verging, an dem nicht irgendeiner etwas über ihn zu sagen hatte. Es lag vielleicht auch daran, dass Hogsmeade-Wochenende war und sich fast niemand mehr im stillen Schloss befand. Die jüngeren Schüler waren größtenteils noch in der Phase des Gehorsams gegenüber den autoritären Persönlichkeiten (Lehrer, Vertrauensschüler, Filch, der Wildhüter und irgendwelche anderen älteren Schüler, die nur so taten, als wären sie wichtig, um die jüngeren als Alibi zu benutzen, weil sie irgendwelche Regeln gebrochen hatten oder dergleichen) und des Zurechtfinden im Schloss, als sich zu viel Kopfzerbrechen über den aktuellen ‚Zwischenstand' von Harry Potter zu bereiten.

Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Meine Füße taten mir höllisch weh von der ungewohnten langen Strecke die ich zurückgelegt hatte.

„Im siebten Stock war ich schon...", fing ich an gedanklich alle beliebten Orte von Harry abzuhaken, „dann war ich in der Bibliothek... in der Großen Halle, beim See, auf dem Quidditch-Feld... dann wieder zurück im Schloss, unten in der Küche..." Erst seit zwei Tagen wusste ich, wo die Küche sich befand. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich dieses Wissen erfreulich fand oder es verfluchen sollte, denn seitdem lockte mich die Versuchung die Hauselfen nach allen Arten von Schockolade zu fragen. (Harry bat mich höflich zu sein, nicht nur, weil er mit einem der Hauselfen gut befreundet war, sondern weil er sich für mein wohl sorgte. Er flüsterte mir nur ‚.R' zu und ich wusste, wie ernst er es meinte).

Nun stand ich hier im zweiten Stock und wusste nicht weiter. Während ich überlegte, nahm ich mir - nachdem ich fast paranoid um mich blickte - aus der kleinen zu einem Säckchen geformten Serviette in meiner anderen Hand ein paar ‚Hochnasen Popel'-Schockokugeln und steckte sie mir in den Mund. Als die Süße in meinem Mund dahin schmolz fühlte ich mich schon um einiges besser. Gelassen schaute ich mich noch einmal um. Diesmal suchte ich nach dem Licht, dass mir hoffentlich aufgehen sollte, sobald meine ganze Schockoration sich mir geopfert hatte. Und tatsächlich! Mein Blick schweifte über die zahlreichen Portraits. Manchmal lag die Antwort wirklich vor der eigenen Nase - und ich hatte sogar noch Schockolade übrig!

„Haben Sie Harry Potter gesehen?", fragte ich zum fünften mal und zum fünftenmal erhielt ich eine negative Antwort, als ich neben der Wand mit den Bildern lief. Im zweiten Stock gab es sehr wenige Portraits, welche vereinzelt zwischen den Landschaftsbildern hingen, die anzahlmäßig eindeutig die Oberhand behielten. Ich hatte also nur noch fünfzehn weitere Befragungen vor mir, was mich so sehr erfreute, dass ich diese Freude untermalen musste, indem ich mit meiner Faust genervt zwischen zwei Landschaftsgemälden gegen die harte - steinharte - Wand einschlug. Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen. Es schmerzte mehr, als ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Lag es an der rauen Oberfläche? Wie kam ich überhaupt zu so einer hirnrissigen Handlung? Ich sah mir meinen wunden Handrücken an und atmete laut auf. Nur eine kleine Schürfwunde, nichts tragisches und nicht mal wirklich erkennbar. Mutter würde es nicht sehen.

Ich hielt meine Hände mit der Innenfläche zu mir gewand vor meinem Gesicht. Sie waren leer. So leer wie... der Sarg von dem Halbvampir und Popsänger Lorcan d'Eath, der sich lieber auf der Bühne aufhielt, um mit seinem Lied ‚Aus voller Kehle' seine Fans (fast nur Hexen) verrückt zu machen. So leer wie der Kopf eines Schülers nach den Sommerferien. So leer wie die Kristallkugel von Sybill Trelawney. Meine Hand war leer und ich unterdrückte den Drang die Küche ein weiteres mal zu besuchen.

Meine ganze Schokolade resedierte schon seit der zweiten Befragung in meinem Magen und hatte mich bis zur vierten in guter Stimmung gehalten. Warum war Harry so schwer zu finden? War er vielleicht doch nach Hogsmeade gelaufen? Harry hatte ihm tags zuvor noch gesagt, dass er nicht gehen würde. Bevor ich komplett die Geduld verlor, versuchte ich noch ein letztes mal Informationen über seinen Aufenthaltsort zu erhalten.

„Hey! Aufwachen!", sagte ich laut mit einem unhöflichen Tonfall. Das Portrait vor mir, welches neben der Landkarte von Argyllshire hing, beherbergte eine reich und eingebildet aussehende Hexe, die nun erzürnt die Augen öffnete. ‚Die Gefallsüchtige Grauselda' stand unter ihrem Bild. Wunderbar, dachte ich sarkastisch. Das hörte sich vielversprechend an.

„Wie redest du mit einer Dame meiner Position, Junge! Nur weil ich ein _Portrait_ bin, findest du es etwa lustig meine Ruhe zu stören!", schimpfte sie.

„Wenn Sie keine Antwort haben...", entgegnete ich ihr trocken und zuckte die Schultern, bevor ich mich umdrehte und weg ging. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr.

„Hah! Genau so flegelhaft, wie dieser _Potter_!"

Ich drehte mich rasch wieder um und lief zu ihr zurück.

„Er hat mit Ihnen geredet?", fragte ich. Sie sah mich an, als hätte ich sie mit der schlimmsten Beleidigung beworfen.

„Das hat er nicht! _Mich_! Die _schöne_ Grauselda! Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt heimlich in die unbenutzte Mädchentoilette dort drüben zu schleichen- mit einem jungen _Fräulein_! Unerhört, sage ich! Und dieser furchtbare Geist ist nicht mal anwesend! Alle Geister sind auf einer Geburtstagsfeier ihres Gleichen! Das hätte ich von Potter nicht erwartet, dieser-" _Was!_ Ich riss die Augen auf und schaute in die Richtung der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte. Ich hörte nicht mehr zu als die Hexe im Bild anfing irgendwelche altmodischen Schimpfwörter von sich zu geben. Meine Gedanken rasten.

Harry war in einer unbenutzten _Toilette_ mit einem _Mädchen_ und das ganz _allein_?

Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, als in mir der Wünsch aufkam noch einmal auf die Wand einzuschlagen. Ich war aus irgendwelchen Gründen wütend. War ich eifersüchtig auf Harry? Schließlich hatte ich, obwohl ich das Blut der Zabinis mit mir führte, es noch nicht geschafft - _gewagt_ - ein Mädchen _abzuführen_. Vielleicht war ich auch nur wütend darüber, dass Harry, durch seine Tat, eindeutig kein Unmensch sein konnte und einen Zabini mit seiner Unschuldstuerei hinters Licht geführt hatte. Hatte Harry vor mich auf irgendeine Weise bloß zu stellen? War Harry tatsächlich in der Lage solche Dinge zu tun?

Ohne, dass ich es bemerkt hatte, stand ich vor der Tür der Toilette. Ich runzelte die Stirn und beugte mich vor, um zu lauschen. Die Stimmen waren gerade noch laut genug, um das Gespräch zu verstehen.

„-st hartnäckig, das ist wohl keine Frage, Harry"

Das war doch Hermer! Ich hatte ein etwas besseres Gefühl. Es war Erleichterung, da ich wusste, dass Hermer und Roy zusammen waren. Doch dann kam mir ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Was, wenn Harry und seine Freunde... Ich schüttelte mich unmerklich. Nein. Harry war nicht _so_ einer... oder?

„_Ah!_", ertönte plötzlich das schrille Geschrei von Hermer. Ich hielt die Luft an und erstarrte vor Schreck zu einer Statue. Was passierte in dieser Toilette?

„Sectusemp-!" Sectu-was? Wollte Harry zaubern? Ich überlegte, was für einen Spruch er sagen wollte, aber mir viel kein passender ein, der mit diesen Buchstaben begann. Vielleicht hatte Hermer ihm einiges beigebracht.

„Harry! Das ist nur eine Maus!"

„Oh..."

„Wolltest du sie gerade töten!" _Töten!_ Hermer brachte ihm solche Zaubersprüche bei?

„Nein! Ich meine- ich dachte, sie wäre eine Ratte..."

„Du weißt, dass er längst tot ist, Harry!" Wer war tot?

„Ehehe... Alte... Gewohnheiten?" Ich hörte Harrys nervöses Lachen und Hermers genervtes Aufstöhnen, bevor sie „Wie auch immer! Zurück zum Thema!", sagte. Ich hörte noch aufmerksamer zu. Harrys Abscheu vor Ratten, eine unbekannte Person - oder Tier - die tot war - wer weiß, was sonst noch kam!

„Ja, schon gut, aber- aber was soll ich tun?", drang Harrys Stimme durch die Tür. Er klang so, als ob er schmollte.

„Hogsmeade!", kam die knappe Antwort von Hermer.

„Was? Aber... ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht gehe, weil Gin-"

„Nein, nein, Harry! Es ist eine gute Idee. Gehe hin... und frage, ob-", für einen Moment war es still im Raum hinter der Tür, „-mitgehen will."

Was? Mitgehen? Harry sollte wen fragen?

„Ich weiß nicht... Ich glaube nicht, dass...", sagte Harry fast zu leise.

„Das wird schon! Ihr seid so gut befreundet", versuchte Hermer umzustimmen, „also komm jetzt! Der Tag hält nicht ewig!"

Als ich die sich nähernden dumpfen Schritte hörte, wusste ich, dass ich keine Chance mehr hatte mich zu verstecken. Die nächste Ecke war viel zu weit entfernt und hinter den Ritterrüstungen konnte ich mich auch nicht all zu lange verbergen, da diese seit neuestem die lästige Gewohnheit haben mich zu verpetzen (was wohl daran lag, dass ich einen ihrer eisernen Freunde ausversehen umgestoßen habe).

Die Schritte näherten sich der Tür und machten mich immer nervöser. Dann hatte ich einen Einfall. Ich lief so schnell und leise ich nur konnte ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernt, um dann mit gleichmütiger Haltung in aller Ruhe wieder zurückzugehen, so als wäre ich erst jetzt gerade zufällig in der Nähe gewesen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermer trat in den Gang. Ich blieb stehen und hob die Hand. Mein Erscheinungsbild war die eines Schülers, dem so ziemlich alles auf der Welt egal war.

* * *

„Hey, Hermer", grüßte ich sie, dann hob ich gekonnt wundernd meine Augenbrauen. „Ist diese Toilette nicht... außer Betrieb?"

„Zabini...", sagte sie und starrte mich ganz verwirrt an. Sie schien nicht im geringsten geschockt zu sein mich zu sehen, was hoffentlich bedeutete, dass sie meinen ‚Auftritt' geschluckt hatte. Was mich jedoch zweifeln ließ, war ihr Blick, der auf mir lastete. Es war dieser Blick, den sie trug, wenn etwas nicht nach ihren Erwartungen verlief, aber zu hundert prozentiger Sicherheit wusste, dass es so hätte verlaufen müssen. Doch als professioneller Maskenträger hielt ich ihren Blick stand.

„Hallo", grüßte sie schließlich mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Und?", drängte ich sie meine Frage zu beantworten. Ich wollte wirklich gerne wissen, was es mit dem Töten auf sich hatte. Es war doch normal für Gryffindors sich mutig und ohne weitere Gedanken zu verschwenden in den Kampf zu stürzen, wenn es den Unschuldigen half, nicht war? Vielleicht töteten sie ebenfalls schneller, als sie denken konnten. Und vielleicht... _dachte ich mal wieder zu viel nach_, schimpfte ich innerlich auf mich ein. Gryffindors waren zwar diejenigen die erst handelten und dann fragten, aber wenn es ums Töten ging waren sie fast so pingelig wie die Hufflepuffs. Sie kamen auch schnell in ein Streitgespräch mit ihrem Gerechtigkeitssinn, der ihnen sagte, dass es zwar dumm sei einen - nur als Beispiel - Massenmörder - dem niemand, wirklich niemand mehr helfen konnte seine _Meinung_ über das Töten zu ändern - nicht schnellst möglichst kalt zu machen, bevor er einen selbst kalt machte, aber wenn man es tat, war man letzendlich selbst ein Mörder. Ob vielleicht ein Gryffindor Askaban erbauen lassen hat? Ah. Ich schweifte wieder vom Thema ab.

„Hermin- oh! H- Hey, Blaise!" Harry kam nun auch aus der Toilette und hinter Hermer zum Vorschein. Er schien sichtlich nervös zu sein. Ich tat überrascht.

„Harry? Was machst du in einer _Mädchen_toilette?", fragte ich, dann schlich sich ein Grinsen auf meinen Lippen. „Und dann auch noch während der Geburtstagsfeier eines Geistes!"

Hermer errötete schlagartig, während Harry den Kopf schief legte.

„Die Toilette wird sowieso nicht mehr benutzt und Myrte ist etwas nervig?", antwortete der Gryffindor unsicher. Hermer schlug sich mit der Handfläche ins Gesicht. Ich hätte es ihr liebend gerne gleich gemacht, aber meine _Mutter_...

„Das ist nicht so, wie du denkst, Zabini", versuchte Hermer ihre Ehre zu retten.

„Aber-"

„Halt den Mund, Harry!" Harry schmollte. Hermer hüstelte und fuhr fort: „Wir mussten etwas sehr _wichtiges_ besprechen". Sie lächelte und fügte ganz geheimnisvoll: „Das ist alles", hinzu.

Wollte sie mich mit Absicht neugierig machen? Ich hatte ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Mein Verdacht verstärkte sich nur, als Hermer Harry mit dem Ellbogen unsanft in die Rippen stieß und ein weiteres mal hüstelte.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen! Als Vertrauensschülerin habe ich viel zu tun und kombiniert mit den Hausaufgaben- hach!" Hermer winkte, als sie schnell die Treppen nach unten anstrebte.

„Hermine!", rief Harry ihr verzweifelt nach.

„Keine Zeit, Harry!", rief sie von weitem. Harry schluckte und drehte sich zu mir um. Seine Wangen waren rosig in seiner Nervosität. Ich schluckte nun ebenfalls, als mir wieder einfiel, warum ich Harry gesucht hatte.

„Harry." Meine Stimme hallte ein wenig im leeren Gang.

„Hey, Blaise", grüßte er mich noch einmal mit einem Hauch von Schüchternheit, den er immer mit sich führte, seit er mich überaschenderweise geküsst hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte mich diese Schüchternheit ebenfalls nervös und ich war froh meine desinteressierte Maske halten zu können.

„Ich wollte dich aufsuchen, aber das ist ja nicht nötig, weil du hier bist und...", sagte Harry und lachte schwach.

„Oh?" Was sollte ich schon darauf antworten. Harry suchte mich immer auf, also war es nichts neues. „Ich wollte mit dir über etwas wichtiges reden", sagte ich schließlich.

„Geht es wieder um deine Mutter?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein. Es geht darum, dass..." ‚_wir uns nicht mehr so oft treffen sollten._' Sag es! Komm schon, Blaise! So schwer kann das nicht sein!

Harry schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich meine, du weißt aus welchen Häusern wir kommen und nicht alle sind so vorurteilslos...", versuchte ich zu erklären, „und vielleicht macht es dir nicht so viel aus, aber langsam... Droy hat mich nun zum Ewigen Verräter abgestempelt-" Ich hielt inne. Warum log ich ihn an? Droy hatte nichts dergleichen getan, da dieser die Lust verloren hatte mich wieder auf den einzig richtigen Weg zu bringen. (Ich hatte ihn ein mal gefragt, was dieser Weg genau sein sollte, aber er hatte mich nur böse angefunkelt und gesagt: „Das ist der Weg, den du bei der Gabelung nicht gewählt hast!" Er wollte wieder _böse_ klingen, als er mir das verkündete).

„O-Oh..." Harry starrte seine Füße an und schien sichtlich enttäuscht. Ich war innerlich verzweifelt, als ich ihn auf seinen Lippen beißen sah. Das hatte Harry nie getan. Ich kannte mich in solchen Dingen nicht aus. Mutter war diejenige, die ohne Probleme Beziehungen anfing und endete. Sie hatte sich bestimmt nicht schuldig gefühlt. Aber Mutter hatte auch nie eine Freundschaft basierende Beziehung geführt, also war sie kein Vorbild für meine Lage. (Und überhaupt! Wenn Droy erfahren würde das ich von den Hauselfen erzogen worden bin! Gäbe es etwas höheres, als ‚Ewiger Verräter'?).

„Warum wolltest du mich gleich nochmal aufsuchen", versuchte ich ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Harry blickte immer noch nicht auf, er schien auch nicht antworten zu wollen, aber er tat es: „Eigentlich wollte ich mit dir nach Hogsmeade gehen- rumwandern- ich meine, rumhängen, weil ich..., weil Hermine keine Zeit hat - das hast du ja gesehen - und Ron ist im Krankenflügel, also wollte ich dich..., aber das ist wohl keine so gute Idee..." _Nein! Das ist eine fantastische Idee!_ Ich schrie innerlich auf. _Ich_ war also derjenige, den er fragen sollte! Er schaute auf und wurde noch röter. Verlegen rieb er sich am Nacken.

„Ich gehe dann also und mache meine anderen Hausaufgaben fertig und-" Harry drehte sich um, „Man sieht sich! In den Gängen... oder so... vielleicht willst du auch gar nicht... Hermine hatte unrecht..." Den letzten Satz murmelte er nur noch vor sich hin, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Halt, halt, halt!", rief ich aus und packte ihn an der Schulter. „Wir können ruhig Hogsmeade besuchen!" Er starrte mich verwirrt an.

„Aber du... und außerdem...", fing er an, dann riss er sich zusammen. „Dort ist die halbe Schule und du hast doch gesagt, dass du die Vorurteile nicht mehr hören kannst-"

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint!", unterbrach ich ihn hastig und brach auch beinahe meine Maske der _Coolness_, als Harry mich hoffnungsvoll ansah. (Es war peinlich es mir selbst zuzugestehen, aber ich wollte vor ihm cool wirken. Warum? Darüber wollte ich nicht länger nachdenken). „Außerdem wird das Gemecker der anderen sich irgendwann legen und- und wenn sie uns sehen, dann wird es mehr Gerüchte geben! Und... Mutter's Misstrauen wird sich dann bestimmt auch legen!" Ich hörte meine hektische Stimme und hoffte, dass ich nicht wie ein Idiot rüberkam.

„Okay", sagte Harry langsam. Nach einem Moment der Stille lächelte er und packte mich am Arm. „Gehen wir!"

_Was zum...?_ Ich ließ mich von dem Gryffindor hinter sich her ziehen. Ich war sprachlos.

Nach einer Weile bemerkte ich meine Position und ich runzelte die Stirn. Harrys Hand umgriff fest meinen Arm, seine Haltung war aufrecht und zeigte überhaupt nichts mehr von der Schüchternheit, die ich vorher beobachten konnte. Er schien die Kontrolle an sich gerissen zu haben. Konnte ich so etwas zu lassen? Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein! Schließlich war ich ein Zabini! Mit beschleunigten Schritten holte ich Harry ein, entriss mich seinem Griff und hielt ihn stattdessen an der Hand. Harry glühte auf, wie ein ausgewachsener und gesunder Hinkepank.

„Blaise? Ich dachte, das wäre dir zu Mädchenhaft- ich meine übertrieben..."

„Je schneller die Gerüchte zu Mutter vor dringen, desto sicherer kann ich mir sein, dass sie nichts peinliches unternimmt!"

* * *

Vielleicht war Händchenhaltend durch Hogsmeade zu laufen doch keine gute Idee gewesen, überlegte ich mir, als ich die aufgeweckten Bewohner von Hogwarts und die Bewohner des Dorfes sah und hörte. Köpfe drehten sich in unsere Richtung, ihre Blicke starrten zu erst voller Unterwürfigkeit (oder Abscheu seitens meiner Hausmitbewohner) den lächelnden Jungen neben mir an. (Harry hatte einen unglaublichen Durchhaltevermögen was das Ignorieren betraf. Zu den Leidwesen von uns Slytherins hatte diese Fähigkeit eine unglaubliche negative Wirkung auf den Rampenlicht-Jäger Droy, der unglaublich unliebsam werden konnte). Die Blicke wandelten sich in Neugier und (oder) Schock um, als sie an der Hand des berühmtesten Zauberers unserer Zeit eine andere Hand verflochten sahen, und als die Blicke den Hauswappen auf meiner Robe streiften wuchs der Geräuschpegel in einer Art ‚Schau dir das an!'-Kettenreaktion.

Die beliebtesten Ausrufe, die ich erhaschen konnte waren: „Halluziniere ich?" oder „Igitt!"

Es gab auch eine kichernde Mädchengruppe, die heftig errötetend Sachen riefen, wie: „Das ist sooo romantisch!", „Ob sie schon- oh meine Güte! Ich darf nicht daran denken- ah! Zu spät, hi, hi" und „Wo ist dieser Gryffindor, der immer eine Kamera bei sich führt!"

Manche hörten sich an, als ob sie jeden Moment hyperventilieren würden.

„Harry Potter und ein Slytherin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, _oh Merlin!_ Die Welt geht unter und ich konnte mich nicht einmal verstecken!" Ich rollte die Augen.

„_Nein!_ Mein Herz zerbricht! Meine Seele entweicht meinem Körper schon bei diesem Anblick! Warum, Harry Potter? _Warum nur!_ Dieser mir unbekannte Slytherin wird dich in den Abgrund stürzen! Einem Abgrund voll stinkendem Drachendung! Und ich werde herzlos und seelenlos des einsamen Todes sterben." Ich schnaubte leise, als ich von einem der dramatischeren Leute, diese Worte hörte. Es war seltsam, wie einfach es mir fiel unbekannt zu bleiben, obwohl meine Mutter sich für ihre Schönheit und vor allem für die mysteriösen Todesunfälle ihrer Ex-Ehemänner einen Ruf gemacht hatte.

„Musstest du das auch ertragen, als du mit dieser Ravenclaw zusammen warst?", fragte ich Harry.

„Ja, aber sie gaben sich Mühe nicht aufzufallen, als sie über uns redeten...", antwortete er, dann schnitt er eine Grimasse. „Sie waren nicht gut mit dem _Nicht-auffallen_, deswegen gab sie mir den Korb, weil sie es nicht aushielt." Er schaute mich plötzlich besorgt an.

„Wir sind zwar nicht zusammen-" Harry errötete. „Ich- ich meine, wenn du es nicht länger aushälst, dann können wir zurück gehen. Nach der Unruhe hier zu urteilen wird es mit Sicherheit Gerüchte geben!", sagte er mir leise. Ich lächelte ihn warm an.

„Du bist nicht der Einzige, der gut im Ignorieren ist, Harry", beschwichtigte ich ihn.

Harry strahlte mich an.

„Ich. Muss. Ein. Foto. Von. Harry. Machen! Perfekt! Perfekt! _Perfehehekt!_"

Harry und ich kniffen die Augen zusammen, als plötzlich ein kleiner blonder Junge vor uns rumwuselte und Fotos machte, dann aber wieder in der Menschenmenge verschwand.

„Der ist doch aus deinem Haus, oder?", fragte ich und blinzelte mehrere male, um die Lichtpunkte vor meinem Sehfeld wegzubekommen.

„Ja", antwortete Harry mit einem Seufzer. „Er kann es einfach nicht lassen von mir Bilder in allen Situationen meines Lebens zu machen. Echt nervig. Manchmal traue ich mich nicht ein mal mehr zu duschen!" Ich starrte Harry an, dann schaute ich wieder weg, als eine unerwünschte Wärme meinen Körper einahm, nachdem ich mir vorstellte, was diese Bilder zeigen könnten. Oh, _bei Salazar Slytherins Selbstbeherrschung!_

„Wirklich?" Ich versuchte meine unreinen zabinischen Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

„Dann... haben wir schon mal Beweißmateralien, um... die Gerüchte glaubhafter zu gestalten."

„Oh! Stimmt. Dann hat es wohl was Gutes an sich, hm?"

„Ja..." Wir steuerten die Drei Besen an.

„Wer ist-? Was zum-! _ER!_ Ich mache ihn fertig! Ich werde ihm den Zauberstab brechen- _und sein bestes Stück gleich mit!_ Oder ich breche diesen Baum neben mir und lasse ihn auf diese miese Schlange fallen!" Ich hob eine Augenbraue und schaute in die Richtung der Person, die wie eine wildgewordene Gans gefaucht hatte. Sie stand in der Nähe der Drei Besen und kochte vor Wut. Sie hatte rote Haare. Weasley-rote Haare. Sie kam mir bekannt vor, aber ich zuckte nur die Schultern und wollte sie ignorieren. Doch leider hatte auch Harry sie gehört.

„Hallo, Ginny!" Er winkte ihr fröhlich zu und zog mich mit sich, als er zu ihr hin ging. Dann schaute er sich fragend um.

„Welcher Slytherin hat dich auf den falschen Fuß erwischt, dass du solche Mordpläne schmiedest?", fragte Harry besorgt. Ich seufzte, als Harry mal wieder gewisse Zusammenhänge nicht verstand. Sie meinte eindeutig mich, nach ihren Blicken zu urteilen. Sie war eindeutig eifersüchtig auf mich. Ich gab ein unverschämtes Grinsen von mir, was sie zum Knurren bewegte.

„Eine richtige _Löwin_! Dieser Slytherin muss sich wirklich in Acht nehmen", sagte ich dreist.

„Blaise! Siehst du nicht, dass sie schlecht gelaunt ist? Mach es ihr nicht noch schwerer", wieß Harry mich zurecht. Ich lächelte ihn an und entschuldigte mich, ohne wirklich aufrichtig dabei zu klingen.

„Ich weiß, was du vor hast", sagte mir das Mädchen Unheil verkündend. Ich schaute sie nur mit blanker Miene an. Granny Weasley schnaubte und wandte sich mit einem strahlenden anhimmelnden Lächeln an Harry.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Harry, aber ich muss leider schon wieder los, also-" Sie gab mir noch einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick. „Man sieht sich!"

* * *

„Hier sind eure Butterbiere!" Madam Rosmerta lächelte uns unsicher an. Ihre Blicke wanderte immer wieder von Harry zu mir und wieder zurück. Ich fragte mich, ob ihre Augen rausfallen oder sich überhitzen würden, wenn sie damit nicht aufhörte.

„Danke!" Harry strahlte sie an. Sie strahlte zurück und schien ihre Sorgen vergessen zu haben, da sie, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf mich zu werfen, unseren Tisch verließ und ihrer Arbeit nachging. War das eine Geheime Technik der Potters? Oder nahm sie mich, als _Freund_ von Harry Potter, nicht ernst? Würde dieser Plan scheitern?

„Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich werde mit Ginny reden und ihr sagen, dass sie es nicht weiter erzählen soll!", sagte Harry nach einem Schluck von seinem Butterbier. Ich schaute ihn fragend an.

„Was meinst du?"

„Sie_ weiß, was du vor hast_, hat sie gesagt. Sie muss bestimmt erfahren haben, dass wir das wegen deiner Mutter tun", antwortete Harry. Ich starrte ihn immer noch an. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich erleichtert sein sollte, dass er wieder einmal gewisse Dinge anders aufnahm, als andere. In diesem Fall sollte ich vielleicht erleichtert sein... also nickte ich heftig.

„Oh, ja! Das... wäre nicht so gut für unseren Plan-!"

„Deswegen werde ich ihr auch sagen, dass sie es nicht weiter erzählen soll!", wiederholte Harry lächelnd und ich musste grinsen, als ich den Butterbierschaum um seine Lippen sah.

„Was?", fragte Harry irritiert. Ich deutete auf meinen Mund.

„Du hast einen Bart."

„Hä- Oh!" Harry schielte nach unten und steckte die Zunge heraus um den Schaum abzuschlecken. „Danke. Ist alles weg?"

„..." Ich schluckte schwer. „Ja..."

„Ich glaube, das reicht nicht", sagte ich, als wir die Drei Besen wieder verließen.

„Was reicht nicht?", fragte Harry.

„Schau dir die Leute an." Ich deutete auf ein paar vorbeilaufende Hexen und Zauberer, die die Geschäfte interessiert musterten. „Die ganze Unruhe hat sich wieder gelegt! Sie nehmen uns nicht ernst. Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass du jeden Tag eine neue Beziehung zu haben scheinst."

„Habe ich das?", fragte Harry verduzt.

„Gerüchte", antwortete ich ihm nur und er verstand.

„Aber die kommen doch bestimmt auch in die Zeitung, oder?"

„Du hast wohl lange keine mehr gelesen, Harry. Seit deiner Trennung mit diesem Mädchen - _wie auch immer sie heißen mag_-" Sie wollte bestimmt nur im Rampenlicht stehen, aber dieses war ihr wohl zu hell gewesen, dachte ich verächtlich. „-bist du laut Medienberichten wieder Singel, der ‚_vor Schmerz von der plötzlichen Trennung jeden Tag ein Stück Trost sucht_', oder so etwas. Namen wurden seit dem deshalb nicht mehr genannt, da es zu viele waren, die dir ‚_Trost spenden_' wollten."

„Oh! Jetzt verstehe ich, warum mich so viele angefasst haben!", rief Harry aus. _Was!_ Ich starrte Harry entsetzt an. Ein paar Köpfe drehten sich zu uns. Harry lächelte sie verlegen an. Die Köpfe wandten sich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln ihrerseits wieder weg. Es musste eine geheime Technik sein, dachte ich.

„Es war wirklich seltsam, als mir welche auf die Schultern geklopft haben und mir gesagt haben, dass ich stark bleiben sollte und so. Andere haben mich sogar _umarmt_! Ein Mädchen unter ihnen hatte dabei geweint und mich darum gebeten, kein Suizid zu begehen." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie sie auf so etwas kommt."

Jetzt erinnerte ich mich wieder an diese Zeit, an der ich dachte, dass Harry Potter verschwunden sei. Er war gar nicht verschwunden! Ich habe ihn nur nicht, wegen seiner Fan-Gemeinde, gesehen!

„Du könntest mich beim Quidditch anfeuern", wechselte Harry plötzlich das Thema.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich nach. Ich musste mich verhört haben!

„Hast du gerade gesagt, dass ich dich beim _Quidditch_...?" Ich konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen, so absurd war dieser Gedanke. Doch Harry nickte mit einem strahlenden Gesicht.

„Genau! Wenn du mich beim Quidditch anfeuerst, dann wird unsere- unsere ‚_Beziehung_' nicht mehr ignoriert", klärte er mich auf. Er schien von der Idee hellauf begeistert zu sein.

„Aber... _Quidditch?_ Du weißt, dass ich unter anderen Slytherins sitzen werde, nicht wahr?" Ich schaute ihn leidend an. Warum konnte ich nicht einfach _‚Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Selbst wenn Mutter es verlangen würde!'_ sagen?

„Ist das nicht noch besser? Es zeigt dann, wie ernst du es meinst, wenn du einen _Gryffindor_ - wenn du _Harry Potter_ anfeuerst! Malfoy ist doch immer noch Droy, oder? Das heißt, dass er dich versucht zu ignorieren. Die anderen werden es ihm gleich machen - also wirst du schon mal nicht von ihnen angegriffen! Sie werden aber dennoch reden - natürlich -, schließlich feuerst du einen Halbblut an." _Und wie sie reden werden_, dachte ich demotiviert. Sie werden reden und sie werden, wie brave kleine Reinblüter eben sind, ihren Eltern schreiben- Ich riss die Augen auf.

„Das ist es!" Ich nahm Harrys Hände in die meine und lachte ihn an. „Das wird alle sicher dazu bringen uns ernst zu nehmen!"

„Gut! Dann nehmen wir gleich das kommende Spiel!", beschloss Harry und lächelte mich mit der Kraft der Sonne an. Ich nickte nur, ohne zu überlegen, welche Häuser bei diesem Spiel spielen würden. Es war, als hätte sein Lächeln mein Denken lahm gelegt.

* * *

Harrys Idee ihn bei einem Quidditch-Spiel anzufeuern war zwar eine gute Idee gewesen, aber dass es ausgerechnet ein Spiel gegen Slytherin sein musste, war für mich ein schwerer Schlag in- wo auch immer.

Was hatte er gemacht, dass ich ihm zugestimmt habe? Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, welche Häuser spielen würden? Es musste etwas mit seinem Lächeln zu tun haben, dachte ich schlecht gelaunt. Dieser Gryffindor! Durfte ein Gryffindor überhaupt listig sein?

Es würde für mir nicht leicht fallen ein anderes Haus anfeuern zu müssen. Aber wie dem auch sei, ich saß nun auf meinem Platz bei den anderen Slytherins, als das Spiel begann. Meine Mutter zu überzeugen war wichtiger, als meine tief versteckte, huffelpuffische Loyalität zu meiner Hausmannschaft aufrecht zu halten.

„Ich weiß, was du versuchen willst!" Ich blinzelte. Vor mir tauchte plötzlich die Schwester von Roy auf. Grilly Weasley. Die wütenden Ausrufe und Beleidigungen meines Hauses ignorierte sie geflissentlich, um mich mit ihrem Blick aufzuspießen. Ich versuchte um sie herum zu schauen, schließlich wollte ich das Spiel sehen. Das Gryffindor-Mädchen vor mir auf dem Besen fand es wohl überhaupt nicht toll, dass ich sie wieder ignorierte und knurrte ihr Löwin-Knurren.

„Ich spreche mit dir, Zabini!", fauchte sie. Langsam ging sie mir auf die Nerven.

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, das Spiel-"

„Ich kenne deine Mutter! Und wie es scheint willst du in ihre Fußstapfen treten!", schrie sie, um die Rufe der anderen Slytherins, welche sich nun wieder dem Spiel zu gewandt haben, zu übertönen. Nach den fiesen Grinse-Gesichtern meiner Sitznachbarn zu schließen hatte Slytherin einen Punkt gemacht-

„-ERST BEGONNEN UND SCHON MACHT SLYTHERIN EINEN PUNKT! 10 ZU 0 FÜR SLYTHERIN!", rief der Kommentator.

Ah, ja. Ich wollte mitjubeln, aber ich sollte ja Harry anfeuern.

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du Harry als das ‚Große Portal Zum Reichtum' benutzt!", zeterte das Mädchen weiter vor sich hin. Ich sah an ihrem Kopf vorbei in den Himmel, wo ich einen Gryffindorspieler in unsere Richtung fliegen sah.

„-IST LOS MIT EUCH, GRYFFINDORS! SO SCHNELL HABT IHR NOCH NIE EINEN PUNKT DURCH GEHEN LASSEN! UND WAS SEHE ICH- ZWEI JÄGER? WO STECKT DER DRITTE- OH! HARRY POTTER FLIEGT AUF DIE SLYTHERINTRIBÜNE ZU! HAT ER DEN SCHNATZ GESEHEN? WILL ER JETZT SCHON DAS SPIEL BEENDEN? ER SIEHT WÜTEND AUS-"

„Ich werde ihn retten! Du wirst ihn nicht um die Finger wickeln, ihn nicht heiraten, ihn nicht durch einen mysteriösen Unfall verschwinden lassen und dann auch nicht sein ganzes Geld erben! Nein! Nicht solange ich das verhindern kann!" Ich starrte sie nun an, als wäre sie verrückt geworden- was sie eindeutig schon längst war!

„Ich bin zwar ein Zabini, aber ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht so werden-"

„Ich höre dir nicht zu, Lügner- und natürlich wirst du das!" Ich hob eine Augenbraue. Nicht zuhören, aber _natürlich_, dachte ich trocken.

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben, hörst du? Nicht aufgeben!"

„Dein Kampfgeist ist zu _bestaunen_, Ginny." Harry bremste scharf mit seinem Besen ab und saß einen Meter über ihr in der Luft. Er sah wirklich wütend aus.

„Harry!" Sie lächelte ihn nervös an.

„Ich wünschte du würdest ihn mehr im _Spiel_ zeigen- als _Jäger_", sagte Harry gefährlich ruhig. Sie und die Slytherins um mich herum bekamen eine Gänsehaut. Selbst ich fand, dass er beängstigend aussah. Hermine hatte ihm wohl so einiges beigebracht.

„D- Das werde ich machen!" Schnell düste die Weaselette auf ihre Position.

„Viel Glück, _Harry_!", rief ich dem Gryffindor-Kapitän zu, bevor dieser ebenfalls - nun lächelnd - sich um seine Aufgabe als Sucher kümmerte. Meine Hausmitbewohner waren nicht erfreut.

„-UND DA IST DIE VERSCHOLLENE JÄGERIN! WAS AUCH IMMER SIE AUFGEHALTEN HAT SCHEINT IHR FEUER UNTER IHREM SÜßEN HINTE- Autsch! Das tat weh, Professor! JEDENFALLS IST SIE NUN IM BALLBESITZT UND- OH! _UNGLAUBLICH!_ SIE HAT EINEN PUNKT GEMACHT! UND VON DIESER ENTFERNUNG! ES STEHT NUN 10 ZU 10! DIE GRYFFINDORS SIND WIEDER DA-"

Meine Hausmitbewohner fluchten und zeigten den anderen Häusern ihren Unmut durch sehr obszöne Protestrufe, die die jüngeren Schüler unter uns zum erröten brachten. Ich wagte es nicht mich umzublicken und fing an zu jubeln.

Oh ja. Meine Hausmitbewohner waren nicht im Geringsten erfreut...

* * *

„Oooh! Sie _dreht_ sich!"

„Vielleicht will sie eine Pirouette versuchen..."

„Pio- _was?_ Was ist- _ah!_ Sie dreht sich schneller!"

„Irgendwann hat sie kein Gleichgewichtsgefühl mehr und verliert die Orientierung."

„Gut, dass sie nicht ertrinken kann, nicht wahr?"

„So ist sie aber unfähig Schüler rauszufischen."

„ ... Stimmt- _Wow!_ Sie hat einen Strudel erschaffen!"

„Ich verstehe den Sinn ihrer Tätigkeit nicht..."

„Langweile?"

„ ..."

Wir saßen am See. Ein Ort der Entspannung und ein Ort, um der großen Krake beim Tentakel-Wasserballet zuzusehen. (Ich meinte wirklich nur die Tentakeln, da die Krake ein unglaublich schüchternes und vorsichtiges Wesen war - hin und wieder griff sie mit ihren vielen Armen nach Schülern, aber bis heute waren ihre Absichten von rein sanftmütiger Natur...). Seit einer Woche gab mir dieser Platz, dieses Stückchen Wiese, das von einer alten Weide beschattet wurde - eine harmlose Weide, die sich nicht bewegen konnte und somit auch nicht um sich schlug, wie eine gewisse magische Verwandte dieses Baumes -, ein seltsames Gefühl. Jedesmal wenn wir hier saßen, nebeneinander mit dem Rücken gelehnt zur Weide, hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob unsere Gespräche erzwungen wären. Ich wusste nicht, wie es Harry ging, aber ich war ganz und gar nicht entspannt. Wenn es zwischen uns still wurde, weil keinem von uns etwas einfiel über das wir reden konnten, dann richteten wir unseren Blick auf den dunklen See und verbrachten eine unangenehme Zeit lang in dieser Stille.

Vielleicht ging es auch nur mir so, schließlich wusste ich nicht, wie Harry sich fühlte, und wenn ich es nicht einmal über mich brachte ihn anzusehen, dann... musste ich von meinem biologischen Vater wohl mehr geerbt haben, als ich dachte. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass meine Mutter sich jemals so gefühlt hatte.

„Mh...", kam es plötzlich von Harry. Ich sah ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an und war erleichtert, dass er seinen Blick immer noch auf das Wasser gerichtet hatte.

„Das mit dem Anfeuern hat doch nicht so viel gebracht, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte", sagte er schließlich.

„Es war eine gute Idee, Harry. Wir haben lediglich nicht an die Vorurteile gegen mein Haus gedacht", erwiderte ich. Bis jetzt hatten sich unsere Blicke nicht gekreuzt. „Und eigentlich sind wir selber schuld, da wir Slytherins es uns einfach nicht nehmen können etwas falsches in die Welt zu setzen-"

„Du bist ein ehrlicher Slytherin", widersprach Harry. Nach seiner Stimme zu urteilen hatte er ein Lächeln auf dem Mund.

„Ich lüge meine Mutter an", sagte ich ebenfalls lächelnd. Ich hörte, wie er wieder zum Reden ansetzen wollte, aber ich kam ihm zuvor: „Jedenfalls hat irgendein Slytherin irgendeine andere Geschichte erzählt. Von wegen, du hättest mich unter dem Imperius belegt. Das hat wohl dazu geführt, dass keiner der anderen Häuser meine Sitznachbarn auf der Tribüne glauben wollten, dass ich, ein _Slytherin_, dich, _Harry Potter_, _angefeuert_ haben sollte!"

Wir lachten nun leise vor uns hin. Die Stimmung hatte sich etwas gelockert.

„Dann müssen wir uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen, oder?" Für einen Sekundenbruchteil streiften sich unsere Blicke, dann sah ich auch schon wieder auf den See. Ich benahm mich lächerlich. Wirklich. Hatte ich überhaupt noch meine Maske an? Dieser Ort raubte mir das Gefühl Herr über meine Handlungen zu sein.

„ ... Ja", stimmte ich ihm zögernd zu. „Das sollten wir. Aber was?"

Wieder Stille.

„Vielleicht... Vielleicht sollten wir Ginny um Hilfe bitten", fing Harry an. Ich runzelte die Stirn, diesmal hatte ich keine Probleme ihn anzusehen.

„Roys Schwester? Warum denn sie?", fragte ich und verbarg, wie wenig ich von dieser Idee angetan war. Harry pflegte seine Freundschaften, wie... _wie seinen geliebten Feuerblitz_. (Das war etwas, was ich bei vielen Quidditchspielern nie verstehen konnte, aber vielleicht war ich einfach nicht Fan genug, um mich in ihre Verbundenheit zu ihren Besen rein zu versetzen... Vielleicht hatte es mit den Besen auch etwas ganz anderes auf sich- _Ah_... Ich sollte aufhören zu denken, wie meine Mutter...). Ich wusste, dass es ihm weniger ausmachte, wenn er selbst beleidigt wurde, als wenn seine Freunde die verletzenden Worte abbekamen.

„Sie weiß doch, dass wir das hier alles wegen deiner Mutter machen", antwortete Harry.

„_Nein, weiß sie nicht!_", kam es von mir ganz genervt, ohne dass es mir bewusst war. Er schaute mich an und schien verwirrt zu sein.

„Nicht? Aber... hast du nicht in Hogsmeade gesagt...", sagte er und ließ den Satz am Ende offen stehen. Er schien sehr nervös zu sein. Sein Gesicht zeigte Besorgnis über etwas und er senkte den Blick, um seine Knie anzuschauen die er angewinkelt mit den Armen umschlungen hielt.

„Dann habe ich wohl was angestellt", hörte ich seine flüsternde Stimme. Er klang, wie ein kleines Kind, dass Angst hatte, bestraft zu werden.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich. Er zögerte. „Sag schon. So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein!" Ich lächelte ihn an, um ihm Mut zu geben.

„Ich wollte ihr doch sagen, dass sie das mit uns verheimlichen muss, und ich habe sie nicht ausreden lassen und..." Harry schluckte. „Jetzt weiß sie es. Ich... _Tut mir leid!_" Seine Augen waren geweitet, als er zu mir aufsah. Sie schimmerten und ich wurde panisch. Das Grinny Weasley von unserer Situation wusste, war für mich vor erst nebensächlich, zu sehr war ich am Überlegen, wie ich Harry aufheitern konnte. Vielleicht...

Vielleicht...

Ich lehnte mich vor und hielt mit meinem Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter vor Harrys eigenem an. Zwischen uns lag wieder eine angespannte Stille. Ich schluckte.

Vielleicht... auch nicht.

Ich wandte mich schnell wieder ab, als mein ganzer Körper sich sehr warm anfühlte. Was tat ich hier eigentlich?

„Da Roys Schwester nun davon weiß, können wir sie vielleicht doch um Hilfe fragen", sagte ich. Jedoch war ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit gewissen zabinischen Gedanken zu kämpfen, als mir noch einmal darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, ob diese Entscheidung gut war oder hirnrissig. Schließlich war diese Jenny Weasley auch hinter Harry her- mit ‚auch' waren die anderen der Harry Potter - Fangemeinde gemeint, also nicht ich! Ich war ein Zabini. Ich konnte jeden haben, wenn ich meine von Generation zu Generation geerbte Fähigkeit des zabinischen Charms einsetzte. Ich war aber nicht hinter Harry her, er ist nur mein Komplize...

Harry lächelte schüchtern, und ich sah, wie er seinen Kopf ebenfalls abwandte.

„Ich werde sie dann darüber informieren", sagte er.

Und zum wie-vielten-mal-auch-immer saßen wir stumm nebeneinander, im Schatten der Weide. Langsam wurde mir kalt.

* * *

Es war eine ganz andere Erfahrung. Ganz seltsam. Diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit nach dem ich mich schon immer geseht hatte, auch wenn mir früher das Alleinesein nie unangenehm war. Nun. Nicht wirklich allein.

Zu Hause war meine Mutter - meistens - und die Hauselfen. Und die Männer, die sie mit nach Hause nahm, von denen mir hin und wieder mal einer als mein Stiefvater vorgestellt wurde. Hogwarts war auch kein stiller Ort. Hogwarts war eine Schule mit Lehrern, magischen Wesen, magischen, sprechenden Gegenständen und vor allem mit vielen Schülern. Viele von den vielen Schülern, die manchmal viel zu laut waren, wuselten überall in den Gängen des Schlosses umher, um Unruhe in den viel zu ruhigen Plätzen zu stiften.

Da ich mich nie an den falschen Orten zur falschen Zeit aufhielt und ich meine Besuche in den Krankenflügel nur an einer Hand abzählen konnte, beklagte ich mich nicht. (Es waren vier, von denen drei wegen einer schlimmen Erkältung waren und der eine wegen dem seltsamen Gefühl nach dem... Kuss mit- auf jeden Fall war es mir danach mehr als nur peinlich, als Madam Pomfrey keine Krankheit oder Verletzungen diagnostizieren konnte und nur aus Spaß meinte, dass ich nun in dem Alter war, in der unerklärliche Dinge passierten, wie ein Kribbeln im Bauch oder weiche Knie... und so weiter und so fort. Unwichtig, unwichtig, so unwichtig, dass man es vergessen sollte - Verdammt!). Ich hielt mich lieber im Hintergrund auf und blieb still und unauffällig. Wahrscheinlich war ich einer der wenigen Slytherins, der noch nicht von irgendwelchen Streichen belästigt wurde.

Wie dem auch sei. Ich war nie allein, aber dennoch alleine für mich. Ich war kein wirklich sozialer Mensch, wenn ich es mir näher überlegte. Man sah es mir natürlich nicht an, schließlich war ich gutaussehend, ein Zabini in fast jeder Hinsicht und einer der seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hielt.

Ob meine Mutter nun schuld war (wieder einmal), konnte es nicht genau sagen. Den unbekannten Männern, die in unser Haus kamen und gingen, denen gab ich lieber die Schuld. So viele unterschiedliche Menschen, die meine Väter waren und mit meiner Mutter glücklich sein wollten - aber nur mit meiner Mutter. Von mir hörten diese Fremden erst, wenn die Heirat längst durchgezogen wurde. Ihre Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich und die meisten negativ. Die einen wollten keinen Jungen, der nicht ihres Blutes entstammte, andere konnten mit Kindern einfach nicht umgehen und waren schnell genervt und manche waren von Kindern sogar ganz abgeneigt (während ich mich fragte, ob sie, als sie auch noch nicht die Grenze der Volljährigkeit erreicht hatten, sich selbst gehasst haben mussten). Aber sie waren alle reich... gewesen.

Mein Vater, an dem ich mich wegen meines jungen Alters zu dieser Zeit nicht wirklich erinnern konnte, war die erste Person und auch die letzte, die ich als Vaterfigur anerkannt hatte. Er war kein großer Redner gewesen, daran kann ich mich erinnern, aber wenn er es über sich gebracht hatte aus seiner Schale zu kriechen, war es mir sogar Möglich gewesen ein Lächeln von ihm zu bekommen. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelte ich ihm mehr als meiner ruhelosen, lebhaften, geldgierigen Mutter. Leider wurde auch er wie jeder der reichen Männern von der Tradition meiner Mutter nicht ausgelassen. Ich war noch zu jung gewesen und ich hatte meiner Mutter geglaubt, dass mein Vater an einem besseren Ort namens ‚Himmel' ausgebüchst war, weil er dort das Paradies aller Männer erhofft hatte - Frauen, ganz viele schöne Frauen. Sie hatte mir noch mehr erzählt, um meine Klagen und Fragen zu stillen, aber ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. Dann kamen diese Fremden.

Anfangs hatte ich noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass einer von ihnen bleiben würde. Einer, der mit mir reden, mir etwas beibringen würde. Die Hoffnung, dass meine Mutter endlich mit ihren Affären aufhören und mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen würde. Aber ich hatte gelernt und hatte schon lange hingenommen, dass ich keinen richtigen Vater mehr bekommen würde.

Mit der Zeit hatte ich aber auch gesehen, dass meine Mutter mich eigentlich schützte. Alle ihrer Männer, die sich als Problem herausstellten, weil sie nicht mit mir zurecht kamen, starben schneller als andere. Natürlich verschwanden diese nur auf mysteriöser Weise, weil Mutter Geld wollte, und eigentlich achteten nur die Hauselfen auf mein Wohlbefinden. Ja... Die Hauselfen. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass Droy niemals davon erfuhr, dass hauptsächlich sie meine Erzieher waren. Aber zurück zu Mutter. Manchmal war ich ihr dankbar, auch wenn ich ihre Handlungen etwas... übertrieben fand.

Und nun folgte ich nur im Schein der Tradition, hatte im Schein Erfolg und ich tat auch nur so, als wäre ich stolz darüber. Ich machte alles für meine Mutter. Meine Hoffnung auf mehr Aufmerksamkeit blieb und wie es schien- nein, es schien nicht nur so, es war Realität - meine Hoffnung hatte sich bewahrheitet! Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich glaubte, dass es wegen mir, ihrem Sohn, so zustande kam, sondern eher wegen der Ehre der Zabinis. (Diese Ehre war nicht im geringsten mit dem einer anderen slytherinischen Ehre zu vergleichen- oh, nein! Auf keinen Fall! Was für meine Vorfahren und meiner Mutter Ehre brachte würde mehrere Regeln brechen, die meine Hausmitbewohner als Grundlage ansahen, um ihre Ehre zu erhalten. Als Beispiel fiel mir sogleich Harry ein. Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Muggelfreund.)

Meine Mutter hatte mir auch noch nie einen Brief nach Hogwarts geschickt, um zu erfahren, ob ich die Schule auch ernst nahm, ob ich mich wohl fühlte. Und nun lag hier in meinen Händen ein Brief. Von Mutter. Ich riss diesen auf und las. Ich las und las und war erstaunt, wie lang der Brief war.

Mit jeder Zeile konzentrierte ich mich darauf, dass meine Maske nicht zerbröckelte. Ich war innerlich unruhig vor lauter freudiger Erwartungen. Es war schwer nicht zu lächeln, als ich den Stolz meiner Mutter aus den Wörtern entnahm. Leider flaute sich mein Hochgefühl wieder ab, als ich die allerletzten Sätze mit meinem Blick einfing. Ich las mir den Brief noch einmal durch, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht falsch verstand:

Mr. B. Zabini

Im Eulenturm

Hogwarts - Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei

Mein liebster Sohn,

Wie mir zu Ohren kam, ist der Plan in den wenigen Tagen noch nicht gescheitert. Sie schreite sogar noch schneller vor, als erwartet.

Als mich Narzissa Malfoy in besorgter Eile kontaktierte und mir berichtete, was ihr Sohn

in Hogwarts erlebt hatte, welche Grausamkeiten seine Augen sehen mussten und wie die Ehre der

ganzen Slytherins verletzt wurde, so war ich erst geschockt über diese verbrecherischen Taten.

Als Narzissa ‚Harry' erwähnte, war ich bestürzt! Ich dachte erst, du, mein Nachfolger, hättest das

Spiel verloren und hättest aus nächster Nähe die Komplikationen mit einem Unmensch zu

spüren bekommen! Doch dann fiel dein Name. Ich kann dir in diesem Moment

nicht sagen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin!

Viele Jahre lang scheiterten unsere Vorfahren - und selbst ich, so muss ich zugeben - wir

scheiterten an den glatten, dicken Mauern der Unschuld (dass es noch so etwas in deinem Alter

gibt - unglaublich!) und schafften es nicht einen Unmenschen mit den Fähigkeiten eines jeden

Zabinis zu umgarnen. Schönheit bewunderten sie zwar, aber gleichzeitig waren sie eingeschüchtert.

Charmante Gesten sahen sie nur als Zeichen der Freundschaft. Eindeutige Annäherungsversuche

brachte glücklichenfalls eine kleine irritierte Reaktion, aber größtenteils nahmen sie diese nicht

einmal wahr!

Und nun höre ich von meinem Sohn, der noch nicht mal die Schule beendet hat, dazu auch noch

ein Grünschnabel in den alten Künsten der Zabinis ist dass er in nur einer Woche einem Gryffindor,

Harry Potter, einem Unmenschen ein Loch in die Mauer zaubern konnte!

Welche Ehre du unserer Familie bringst, mein Schatz! Wenn du den Plan vollendest

wirst du unsere Familiengeschichte neu schreiben, erweitern, Tiefe geben, der nächsten Generation

neue Möglichkeiten zeigen können. Ach, apropos ‚neue Generationen'.

Blaisy-Schatz, wenn du deine Aufgabe vollendet hast, werde ich dir eine Liste von reinblütigen

Kandidatinnen geben, die ich noch fertig stellen muss. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie akzeptable Genen

besitzen und unserer Linie nicht schaden.

Ich hoffe, dass dein Erfolg jetzt auf keine Grenzen stoßen. Harry Potter ist ein großer Niffler, den

ich dir geködert habe und du weißt, was passiert, wenn man auf diese nicht gut genug aufpasst, oder?

Sei also darauf bedacht welche Schritte du dir vornimmst, schließlich ist er einer von ihnen.

Aber es wäre ein sehr günstiger Umstand, wenn du den Plan noch dieses Schuljahr zu Ende bringen

könntest. Ein paar Eltern der Kandidatinnen, die ich bis jetzt gefunden habe, sind recht ungeduldig.

Ich wünsche dir ein gutes Gelingen!

Deine Mutter

Bei den Zickerein von Slytherin und Gryffindor! Meine Mutter wollte, dass ich ihr einen Enkel produzierte? Ein kleines Etwas, um das man sich kümmern musste und dann mit Geschrei und Gestank belohnt wurde? Und was schrieb sie noch? Ich blickte auf einen Abschnitt im Brief. Mutter wollte, dass ich mir eine Frau aussuchen sollte, sobald die ganze Sache mit Harry und mir nicht mehr war. Natürlich. Ohne Frau kein Kind. Klar. Ich schauderte, als mir plötzlich etwas einfiel. Was meinte sie mit ‚Plan vollenden'?

Ich wusste es, schließlich kannte ich meine Mutter - mehr, als sie mich. Aber ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen. Glaubte Mutter ich könnte eine solche Tat durchziehen? Ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen und ohne Schuldgefühle? Ich war kein sozialer Mensch, aber das hieß nicht, dass ich unfähig war wenigstens freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu führen. (Ich dachte Harry und seine zwei Freunde waren irgendwie schon so in einer gewissen Art und Weise fast ganz oben auf einer Sind-ganz-nett Skala bis hundert und damit meinte ich, dass ich dachte, dass sie... Freunde waren... meine Freunde waren... Gryffindors waren... Bei Slytherin! Warum brachte mich dieses Thema so aus dem Konzept?). Außerdem wollte ich nicht heiraten und Kinder bekommen! Vielleicht würde sich meine Meinung später ändern, wenn ich dann erwachsen war, aber nicht wenn ich frisch aus der Schule kam. Was sollte ich nur tun? Es war der Wunsch meiner Mutter und ich wollte, dass sie stolz auf mich sein konnte - und hoffentlich damit aufhören würde mich in Situationen zu schicken, wie die mit Harry, auch wenn diese sich nicht als so schlimm erwiesen hatte, wie es anfangs meine Vorstellung gewesen war.

Ich seufzte und steckte den Brief in meine Hosentasche. Langsam verlies ich den Eulenturm und ihre Bewohner, die mich mit neugierigen gelben Augen beobachteten. Ich beachtete sie nicht, nicht mal den von Kot bedeckten Boden oder die staubige Luft mit den herab schwebenden Daunen der Eulen.

Dabei dachte ich, dass mein Leben niemals solche Wendungen nehmen würde. Vielleicht passierte mir das gerade nur, weil ich immer in der Nähe von Harry war. Er hatte mir erzählt, dass er ein Magnet für Probleme war. Wenn ich überlegte, wie oft er die letzten paar Jahre in die Zeitung wegen diversen Unfällen und bösen Lehrern kam...

„Blaiiiise!"

Ich schreckte auf, als Harrys Gesicht vor mir auftauchte. Er strahlte wieder einmal wie die gelbe Feuerkugel am Himmel, die ich nicht sehen konnte, da ich mich in die Küche zurückgezogen hatte.

„Harry", grüßte ich. Ich lächelte in müde an.

Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein besorgter Ausdruck, als er mich anschaute. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich dunkle Ringe unter den Augen oder ich hatte eine fast so grausige Haarpracht wie Harry. Oder beides.

„Ist es dein Haus?", fragte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Droy ignoriert mich immer noch, mein Haus macht mit", antwortete ich, amüsiert bei dem Gedanken an meinem Hausmitbewohner, der an diesem Morgen kurz vergessen hatte, dass er nicht mehr mit mehr redete.

„Oh. Dann... uhm... Liebeskummer?", fragte Harry weiter. Ich starrte ihn an und war für einen Moment unfähig etwas zu erwidern.

„Wie bitte?", wollte ich mich versichern. Ich musste mich verhört haben.

„Ob du Liebeskummer hast. Hermine hat mal gesagt, dass viele Leute da Schokolade essen", erklärte Harry und grinste auf die kleine Schachtel in meiner Hand in denen nur noch wenige Schokopralinen lagen. Dann kratzte er sich verlegen am Nacken.

„Es war nur ein Witz, falls du das ernst genommen hast und... nun ja... der war nicht sehr gut..." Harry lachte, kurz und unsicher.

„Oh", kam es von mir. Irgendwie war mir dieser Missverständnis peinlich. Auch beschuldigte ich mich dafür, dass Harry mich nicht mehr anstrahlte. „Na... na dann. Ähm... Ron hätte es sicher ganz lustig gefunden!"

Harry lachte diesmal laut auf. Mission beendet, dachte ich erleichtert, als meine Augen seine einfingen.

„Ron? Der würde das wohl kaum als Witz ansehen!", sagte er heiter. „Ich wette, dass er da an jemanden ganz bestimmtes denken würde!"

Ich grinste. Ich wusste, wer diese Person war, von der Harry sprach.

„Aber um es klar zu stellen: Nein, ich habe kein Liebeskummer", antwortete ich kurz angebunden.

Harry lächelte mich an und nickte. Mir fiel auf, dass, wenn er auf diese Art lächelte, ich nicht genau bestimmen konnte, ob er mir glaubte oder nicht, und überhaupt konnte ich diesen Gesichtsausdruck nicht richtig deuten. War dieser unbeabsichtigt oder war Harry misstrauisch? Hatte er von den mysteriösen Todesunfällen meiner Stiefväter gehört? Natürlich musste er das, Mutter war dafür bekannt und dennoch war sie noch nicht gefasst worden. Vielleicht dachte er, ich würde dasselbe tun. Jeden Moment, einfach so, und kaltblütig ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden. Ohne zu denken, wie viel ich in nur einer Woche mit Harry unternommen hatte. Ohne einen einzigen Zeugen, nur meine Augen und Ohren. Mir wurde seltsam zu Mute, nicht mal die Pralinen halfen.

„Blaise? Blaise, du bist so bleich-"

Zu töten. Davon hörte ich fiel, schließlich lebte ich bei Mutter und teilte ein Schlafsaal mit den Söhnen von Eltern der etwas ‚dunkleren Seite', die oft darüber diskutierten, wie man am Besten die Muggelgeborenen aus der Zaubererwelt vertreiben konnte. Mich hatte es nie gerührt, nie interessiert, auch nicht, als ich zufällig über die detailreichen Mordpläne meiner Mutter gestolpert war.

„-nlegen und brauchst du etwas zu Trinken? Blaise? Hey, Blaise-"

Der Gedanke selbst zu töten war mir auch nie unheimlich vorgekommen. Ich lebte in einem Haus, in der Tod geweihte fremde Männer eintraten. Aber es war nur ein Wort. Töten. Es war nur ein Wort gewesen. Ich dachte nie bei diesem Gedanken schwache Nerven zu bekommen. Lag es daran, dass dieses Wort nun an mir klebte und nicht mehr um mich schwirrte? Diesmal ließ es Mutter in Ruhe. Meine Mutter war nicht diejenige, die dieses Wort durchführen würde. Sie wollte, dass ich... Harry... Harry mit seinem furchtbaren Vogelnest aus schwarzem Haar, Harry mit seinen strahlend grünen Augen, Harry mit seinem warmen Lächeln... Sie wollte, dass ich ihn...

„-lleicht solltest du lieber zu Madam Pomfrey- Blaise!"

* * *

Weiß. Nichts als nur ein strahlend grässliches Weiß. Ich schaute nach rechts. Ein weißer Vorhang. Ich schaute nach links. Ein weißer Vorhang. Ich schaute gerade aus. Eine weiße Decke. War ich hier im Wartezimmer des Todes? Wollte man mich zu erst foltern bevor man mir erlaubte ins Jenseits zu wandern? Weiß, ich sehe nur ein verdammtes Weiß! Weiß, Weiß, Weiß-

Die Trennvorhänge wurden zur Seite geschoben.

„Du bist wach!"

-Schwarz, Grün, Rot, Gold... Harry?

„Du... du bist doch wach, oder?" Eine Hand ruhte auf meiner linken Schulter. Ich schielte sie an. Sie zeigte Kratzer auf und war nicht eingecremt. Ganz trocken war sie. Die Nägel waren kurz und ungefeilt. Die Finger jedoch waren hübsch, dachte ich. Lang und schmal...

„Blaise! Sag doch was!", drängte Harrys Stimme. Ich schaute in sein Gesicht und mich traf mit einem Schlag die Erkenntnis.

„Harry!" Ich setzte mich von meiner liegenden Position auf und griff nach Harrys Hand. Er schaute mich erschrocken an.

„Ich habe ein Problem!", sagte ich hastig. „_Wir_ haben ein Problem! Ein großes!"

„Beruhige dich erst mal", sagte Harry. „Außerdem bist du im Krankenflügel, wenn du das noch nicht bemerkt hast, also leise. Madam Pomfrey wird mich sonst rausschmeißen." Ich wurde ruhiger.

„Wir haben ein Problem", wiederholte ich.

„Ist das der Grund, warum du vor einigen Stunden umgekippt bist?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Umgekippt?", fragte ich verwirrt nach. Harry nickte und lächelte gequält.

„Du hast mir ganz schön Angst eingejagt, weil ich dachte du würdest..." Harry senkte den Kopf. „Madam Pomfrey hat mir dann aber gesagt, dass du nur zu viel Schokolade gegessen hast."

„Ich? Zu viel Schokolade?", fragte ich gespielt ungläubig. „Nie in meinem Leben hatte ich zu viel von Schokolade! Schokolade _ist_ mein Leben!" Harry lachte leise auf und sah mich wieder an. Ich lächelte.

„Was ist nun das Problem? Das hat doch nicht was mit Malfoy zu tun, oder?" Mir drehte sich der Magen um. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Droy war nicht das Problem. Nein. Aber konnte ich Harry die Wahrheit einfach so rausposaunen? Konnte ich ihm sagen: ‚Hey, Harry. Mutter hat mir ein Brief geschrieben. Sie glaubt uns! Toll, oder? Wir sind schon mal ein Schritt weiter. Der nächste wird dir vielleicht nicht gefallen. Mutter sagt, ich muss dich töten." Auf gar keinen Fall! Aber Harry musste es erfahren. Wer wusste schon, was passieren würde, wenn er es auf andere Wege mitbekam. Vielleicht würde er denken, dass wir nur wegen dem Plan befreundet waren- was natürlich anfänglich gestimmt hatte, aber jetzt war alles anders!

„Kennst du... dieses Gerücht um meiner Mutter?", fragte ich zögernd.

„Meinst du dieses, in der alle Männer, die mal mit ihr zusammen waren, auf geheimnisvoller Art und Weiße verschwanden und dann tot aufgefunden wurden? Hermine hat mir das erzählt, und Ron- oh! Ginny auch! Sie hat es mir des öfteren mal gesagt", sagte Harry mit einer solchen Leichtigkeit, dass es mir noch schwerer fiel ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ganz schön heftig, muss ich sagen, aber Gerüchte sind manchmal sehr übertrieben, nicht?" Bei Salazar Slytherin, steh mir bei!

„Es stimmt", sagte ich schnell, ohne noch einmal darüber gründlich nachzudenken.

„Es stimmt...?", wiederholte Harry. Dann weiteten sich seine grünen Augen. Sie waren so voller Leben, dachte ich. „Oh..."

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht meine Mutter bin, oder?" Ich drückte Harrys Hand, die ich immer noch hielt und schaute ihn flehentlich an. „Ich würde niemals... nie... nie-"

„Schon gut, Blaise", sagte Harry sanft und drückte meine Hand sanft zurück. „Natürlich bist du nicht deine Mutter. Du bist viel zu jung und viel zu männlich!"

„Harry!"

Er lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, dann wurde er ernster.

„Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Es ist immer gut eine solche Bürde nicht alleine tragen zu müssen", sagte er. Ich wusste was er meinte. Harry wusste mit Bürden umzugehen, schon sehr früh. Er war der stärkste Löwe in der Höhle der Gryffindors. Er war bestimmt der Anführer, dachte ich. Ein ziemlich klein geratener, und eigentlich auch nicht gerade kräftiger aber sehr willenstarker, niedlicher kleiner- wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja! Das Problem!

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diese Situation reingezerrt habe", sagte ich schuldbewusst.

„Ach was! Das wird schon werde! Vielleicht musst du nur mit ihr reden- oder schreiben", meinte Harry optimistisch. „Schließlich bist du ihr Sohn-"

„Neuerdings bin ich das wohl", sagte ich trocken. Harry seufzte und umarmte mich ohne eine Warnung.

„Vielleicht war sie davor nur zu stolz gewesen irgendwelche Gefühle der Zuneigung zu zeigen", flüsterte Harry nah an meinem Ohr. Ich lag still in seinen Armen. Unbeweglich genoss ich die Wärme. Es war schwer ihm zuzuhören. „Du bist auch nicht gerade jemand der ohne Grund ein Lächeln aufsetzen kann, wenn überhaupt."

„Meine Mutter ist krank", kam es leise von mir.

„Als ich sie die wenigen Stunden gesehen hatte, sah sie für mich sehr gesund aus", murmelte Harry.

„Sie trägt eine Ganzkörpermaske. Alles was sie sagt, alles was sie tut, alles könnte nur eine Lüge sein." Meine Arme schlängelten sich vorsichtig um Harrys Taille.

„Lügt sie dich oft an?" Harry lehnte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„... Nein... Nie. Nur alle anderen, die nicht bei uns wohnen..." Der Brief war keine Lüge.

„Hat sie wirklich geschrieben, dass du mich töten sollst?", sagte Harry ohne ein Hauch von Angst.

„Ja-", fing ich an, aber stockte. „Zwischen den Zeilen", beendete ich meinen Satz ich schließlich.

„Vielleicht hat sie gar nichts zwischen den Zeilen schreiben wollen", meinte Harry.

„‚Plan vollenden' heißt ‚Tradition befolgen'. Es ist eindeutig."

„Blaise. Du vergisst, dass sie viel von Geldmachen versteht", sagte er heiter. Ich verstand ihn manchmal wirklich nicht. Vielleicht war mein Hirn einfach noch nicht ganz betriebsfähig, da mich seine Wärme ganz benebelte.

„Ich bin Harry Potter", sagte er klipp und klar.

„Äh...", erwiderte ich intelligenterweise. Ich fühlte, wie er belustigt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Mich ohne Probleme umzubringen ist unmöglich", erklärte Harry. „Erstens, wir sind in Hogwarts, einem Gerüchte brauenden Kessel. Zweitens würden meine Freunde keine Ruhe geben bis sie den Übeltäter gefasst haben. Da du, ein Slytherin, dich so schnell mit mir angefreundet hast, wärst du der erste Verdächtige, nicht? Und wenn sie erfahren wer deine Mutter ist, werden sie euch beobachten lassen. Daran hat deine Mutter bestimmt gedacht! - Ach ja. Manche von den Auroren sind gut mit mir befreundet." Harry löste sich leicht von mir, um mich mit seinem Lächeln anzustrahlen. Ich blinzelte.

„Klingt logisch", sagte ich schließlich. Ich fragte mich, ob er mich noch einmal umarmen würde, wenn ich eine deprimierte Miene aufsetzte.

* * *

Das ich im Krankenflügel gewesen war hatte sich wohl herumgesprochen. Meine Hauskameraden sprachen wieder normal mit mir ohne auch nur einen nervösen Blick auf Droy- nein- Dray zu werfen, aus dessen Mund nun ein Wasserfall zu sprudeln begann. Das Wasser verdampfte gegen Ende jedoch sehr schnell, nachdem ich etwas sehr peinliches von mir gegeben hatte. Unser Gespräch verlief ungefähr so:

„Du warst wo?", hatte er gefragt.

„In der Küche", war meine Antwort.

„In der Küche? In der Küche? Woher weißt du wo sich die Küche befindet?" Wieder Dray.

„Ich habe meine Quellen." Wieder ich. Und so ging es auch immer weiter.

„Es war Potter, oder? Bestimmt, oder? Oder?"

„Deine Wiederholungen lassen dich wie ein Kleinkind erscheinen-"

„Du wagst es-! Stimmt es jetzt, oder nicht?"

„Ja."

„Woher weiß dieses Narbengesicht, wo die Küche ist!"

„Weiß ich nicht."

„Und dort bist du zusammengebrochen? Vor Potters Augen?"

„Ja."

„Schämst du dich denn nicht! Bist du schon so weit gesunken, dass du Schwäche vor einem unwürdigen Gryffindor zeigen musst?"

„Und du hattest dich nie lächerlich gemacht, klar-"

„Was? Du nuschelst so. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Er und ich sind zusammen."

Das nach meinem letzten Kommentar Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins herrschte, war vorauszusehen. Selbst Trelawny hätte das geschafft. Jedenfalls wurde Dray nach nur zehn Minuten wieder Droy. Da er und alle anderen Slythrins mich mit ihren Blicken aufspießen wollten, war ich schnell aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum rausgegangen, ohne es mir anmerken zu lassen, wie unangenehm ich mich unter ihnen fühlte.

Nach nur einem halben Tag wusste die ganze Schule was vor sich ging. Ich fragte mich, ob ich es irgendwann bereuen werde.

„Wie haben sie bei dir reagiert?", fragte ich Harry, als wir wieder einmal am See saßen. Wir hatten uns diesmal wärmer angezogen, da die Sonne sich im grauen Himmel nicht zeigen wollte. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt im warmen Schloss, aber dort gab es zu wenige Stellen, an denen man sich in Ruhe unterhalten konnte.

„Hermine und Ron haben es gelassen hingenommen", antwortete Harry. Er lächelte warm.

„Hattest du dir Sorgen gemacht?", fragte ich. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich wusste schon davor wie sie reagieren würden", sagte er. „Ron hat mich aber überrascht. Ich hatte mir gedacht, er würde erst einmal laut werden bevor er es akzeptiert. Ihr habt wohl zu oft Schach gespielt, dass er das so locker sieht." Stolz schwankte in seiner Stimme, als er von seinem besten Freund sprach.

Es war unglaublich, das musste man schon sagen. So temperamentvoll wie dieser Rotschopf immer war, könnte man fast glauben, er wäre unter einem Imperius gestanden.

„Was war mit den anderen Gryffindors?", fragte ich weiter.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Keine Ahnung. Stehen alle noch unter Schock."

„Und die Schwester von Ron?"

„Warum kannst du dir ihren Namen nie merken? Sie ist immer in der Nähe und Ron und Hermine nennst du auch schon bei ihren richtigen Namen." Harry sah mich verwirrt an, aber er schien amüsiert. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ginny ist der festen Überzeugung, du würdest mir schaden wollen, aber sie hat versprochen sich zu benehmen", sagte er. „Sie war jedoch genau so geschockt, wie die anderen, als ich das von uns erzählt habe... Meinst du, ich sollte ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Sie weiß schließlich von dem Plan."

„Nein", kam es knapp von mir. Es war kindisch, aber ich wollte sie zappeln lassen. Harry seufzte.

„Ihr mögt euch wohl nicht", stellte er fest. Ich grinste ihn an und nickte.

„Und wie war es bei dir?", fragte Harry Augen rollend.

Ich schnitt eine Grimasse. Ich wollte nicht antworten, da ich wusste, dass er sich nur Sorgen machen würde. Aber da er es sowieso irgendwann, und womöglich sehr schnell, erfuhr, hatte ich keinen Grund es ihm zu verheimlichen.

„Meine Hausmitbewohner haben sich vorher wohl zurück gehalten. Sie hatten anscheinend noch die Hoffnung gehegt, ich würde scherzen", sagte ich und versuchte gelassen zu wirken. „Aber da ich es nun offen in ihre Gesichter gesagt habe..."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Ich hatte eine Ahnung, was in ihm vorging und ich sagte schnell: „Sie haben mir nichts getan", während ich dachte: „Noch nicht."

„Es tut mir so leid", murmelte Harry schuldbewusst.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen!", sagte ich ihm. „Schließlich war es doch ich, der dich in diese Sache mit hineingezogen hat!"

Er umarmte mich plötzlich. So plötzlich, wie im Krankenflügel.

„Ich bin froh darüber, muss ich sagen", flüsterte er in meiner Halsbeuge. Sein Atem war warm und kitzelte mich. Es war nicht unangenehm. Überhaupt nicht unangenehm, dachte ich.

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich. Ich hatte ihn natürlich verstanden- jedenfalls glaubte ich das. Seine Nähe verwirrte mich nur so. Harry war ein verwirrender Mensch. Vielleicht war ich der einzige Verwirrte und er war nur jemand, den mein Hirn nicht ergreifen konnte, nicht begreifen konnte. Vielleicht suchte ich auch nur eine Ausrede, um seine Nähe zu genießen. Um im wohligen Nebel meiner Gedanken abzudriften und mich den Bildern auszusetzen, die eindeutig sehr, sehr zabinisch waren...

Dann hörte ich wieder seine Stimme. Sein Ton war so warm, dass ich auf das Gesagte zuerst nicht reagieren konnte. Besorgniserregend war es sicherlich, schließlich fühlte ich mich wie unter einer Hypnose. Eine Hypnose, die mit einem schlag zu Bruch ging-

„Ich würde mich liebend gerne für dich opfern."

Ich starrte seine Lippen an, als er das letzte Wort aussprach. Ein Wort wie Gift. Meine Ohren schmerzten und ich blickte in seine grünen Augen. Seine Augen waren verklärt.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, Harrys."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich wollte nicht, dass er so etwas von sich gab. Ich fühlte mich seltsam. Es war eine Mischung von geschmeichelt sein und hoffnungsvoll und schockiert. Lezteres war stärker. Außerdem hatte ich noch dieses ungute Gefühl, als ob etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich würde das niemals zum Spaß sagen, Blaise."

Als er meinen Namen in mein Ohr hauchte, schauderte ich vor... Oh, bei Slytherin! Ich errötete stark und fluchte innerlich. Harry schaute mich besorgt an.

„Blaise?"

„Mir geht es gut!", sagte ich hastig.

„Okay", flüsterte Harry und rückte näher, als er sowieso schon längst war, und ein verführerischer Duft stieg mir in die Nase- und dann bemerkte ich es.

„Du hast nicht zufällig Schokolade bei dir, oder?", fragte ich.

* * *

_„Du hast nicht zufällig Schokolade bei dir, oder?", fragte ich._

„Nein", antwortete Harry und seufzte glücklich, als er mir nun so nahe war, dass er eigentlich schon auf meinem Schoß hockte. „Aber wenn du welche haben willst, kann ich Dobby rufen."

„Du hast auch keine gegessen?", fragte ich weiter. Meine schlechte Vorahnung verstärkte sich.

„Nein." Harry sah mich an und lächelte wie ein verliebtes Schulmäd- äh- verliebter Schuljunge. Ich atmete tief ein. Schokolade. Eindeutig Schokolade. Sein Gesicht kam mir näher und der Duft wurde stärker- und mein Wille schwächer. Warum musste ausgerechnet Harry nach Schokolade duften! Ich hielt ihn an den Schultern fest, was dazu führte, dass Harry mich anschmollte. Er sah so sü- Ehem...

„Wirklich?", wollte ich mich vergewissern. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe dem Frühstück nichts mehr essen können", sagte Harry errötend mit großen grünen Augen, die mich von unten her anschauten. Beherrsche dich, war meine einzige Mantra.

„Seit dem Früh- Du hast um mehr als sieben Stunden nichts mehr gegessen!", rief ich erschrocken aus. Harry sah beschämt zur Seite. Hier konnte definitiv etwas nicht stimmen!

„Warum, Harry?", kam es sanft und besorgt von mir.

„Ich konnte nicht- ich war zu abgelenkt..." Harry sah mich wieder mit verliebten Augen an. Warum sah er mich so an? Dieser Wandel erfreute mich, aber ich wusste, dass etwas im Drachendung war. „Ich... musste dauernd an dich denken..." Was- also- ich- hä? Mein Denken hatte ein Aussetzer. Ich versuchte mich zu fassen.

„Immer wenn ich dich sah, wollte ich dich anspringen und umarmen und dich einfach nur anschauen und küssen und-" Ich hielt mit meiner Hand seinen Mund aus Angst mein Gesicht würde so rot anlaufen, dass Blut aus den Poren spritzen könnte. Was für ein furchtbarer Gedanke. Meiner Mutter würde die Enstellung meines Gesichtes nicht gefallen, aber davor würde ich hoffentlich an Blutmangel sterben, bevor sie vor mir ihre Predigt halten konnte.

„Warst du schon beim Frühstuck so abgelenkt?", fragte ich.

„Hmpf." Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh. Entschuldigung." Ich nahm meine Hand von seinem wohlgeformten Mund. „Was hast du danach gemacht?"

„Ich habe Hedwig besucht. Sie wird immer so zickig, wenn ich sie nicht wenigstens zwei mal die Woche besuche. Und dann hatte ich den Drang dich zu sehen-"

„Einfach so?"

„Ja- Uhm... davor habe ich, glaube ich, noch einen Brief bekommen. Einen Fan-Brief." Harry zuckte uninteressiert die Schultern. Er bekam jeden Tag mindestens ein Fan-Brief. „Derjenige hat sich sogar die Mühe gemacht ihn zu parfümieren. Ein ungewöhnlicher Duft. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es so einen gibt."

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Nach was hatte er gerochen?", fragte ich nach.

„Warum fragst du?" Harry sah mich verwundert an, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er rief aus: Oh, nein! Ich verstehe!" Er drückte mich fest an sich. Eine wundervolle Wärme umhüllte mich. „Keine Sorge, Blaise. Ich werde dir immer treu sein! Keine unbekannte Person der Welt kann mich von dir weg nehmen- auch wenn dieser von meinem Lieblingsduft weiß!" Mein Mund stand offen. Wie oft brachte mich Harry nur aus dem Konzept? Beherrsche dich, sagte ich mir meine Mantra wieder auf.

„Lieblingsduft?", kam es leicht zittrig von mir. Ich sollte mich schämen, aber er war mir so nah, dass ich selbst das nicht mehr konnte.

„Ja. Als ich den Brief unter meine Nase gehalten habe, ist mir erst nicht eingefallen, was für ein Duft es sein konnte. Beschreiben kann ich es auch nicht wirklich, aber er erinnerte mich an die klare, kalte Luft." Harry lachte leise. „Lustig, oder?"

„Nein...", murmelte ich. „Nein, gar nicht..." Klare, kalte Luft. Ich kannte mich im magischen Parfüm-Business aus- durch meine Mutter, selbstverständlich. So einen Duft kam mir nie über den Weg- oder die Nase... wie auch immer. Dann fiel es mir ein.

„Sag mir, Harry, was du für mich gefühlt hast, als wir uns das erste mal im ersten Jahrgang sahen." Es war ein Test.

„Es war Liebe auf dem ersten Blick! Ich wollte sofort mit dir befreundet sein, als ich dich auf dem Hocker sitzen sah! Du warst so süß und ich glaubte und glaube immer noch, dass wir schon von Geburt an für einander bestimmt waren-"

„Wir müssen Professor Slughorn aufsuchen!", unterbrach ich ihn und unterdrückte die aufkommende Hitze.

„Wie du willst", kam es verliebt von Harry und ließ sich von mir ziehen.

Meine Gedanken rasten. Ich fragte mich, wer den Brief geschickt hatte und wer die blöde Idee besaß diesen mit Amortentia zu bespritzen. Die wichtigste Frage war jedoch: Warum wollte die Person, dass Harry sich in mich verliebte? Sie konnte nicht in der Schule sein, da Harry und ich dafür gesorgt haben, dass das Gerücht über unser angebliches... Zusammensein... sich in jedem Winkel des Schlosses wie eine Pest verbreitete.

Mir fiel nur Mutter ein. Aber sie würde das nicht machen, denn sie wusste, oder glaubte zu wissen, dass ich mit Harry schon auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Mir fiel auch keine andere Person mehr ein, die so etwas Hirnrissiges vollführen würde. Die Schwester von Ron schied ebenfalls aus. Sie wollte bestimmt nicht, dass Harry sich zu lange in meiner Nähe aufhielt.

Droy sowieso nicht. Erstens, er fand es unter der Würde so einen Trank zu brauen . Zweitens, konnte er diesen nicht einmal richtig machen, obwohl er recht gut in Zaubertränke war. Und drittens, er teilte sich die Meinung mit der Weaslette - auch wenn er es nicht weiß.

Meine Gedanken drifteten wieder zu Mutter. Hatte sie nicht geschrieben, ich sollte mich mit dem Plan beeilen...?

* * *

Ich stand nun alleine vor der Tür zu Slughorns Privaträumen. Alleine. Harry musste ich leider verstecken, da mir glücklicher weise eingefallen ist, dass Slughorn misstrauisch werden würde, wenn ich mit dem Amortentia verseuchten Jungen daher kam. Die Tatsache, dass der Amortentia Harrys stark übertriebene Zuneigung zu mir bewirkte, ließ mich gänzlich in ein negatives Licht fallen. Da ich nicht wollte, dass Slughorn mich wegen vorgetäuschter oder erzwungener ‚Liebe' - letzteres stimmte ganz und gar nicht - dem Schulleiter verriet, hatte ich Harry klar machen müssen, sich von meinem Arm zu lösen. Es war eine sehr schwere Aufgabe gewesen.

„Verlass mich nicht! Ich tue alles!", hatte Harry verzweifelt gerufen. Ich war froh gewesen, dass die Gänge in den Kerkern leer waren, sonst hätten die lieben Mitschüler mein rotes Gesicht gesehen. Jedenfalls glaubte ich, dass man es sehen konnte, auch wenn kein Tageslicht sich in die Tiefen des Schlosses verirrte.

„Ich komm doch gleich wieder, Harry", hatte ich den Jungen versucht zu beruhigen, der den Tränen nahe stand. Es war wie in einer dieser kitschigen Theaterstücke zu denen mich Mutter immer mitschleifte, da sie hoffte, ich würde etwas aus ihnen lernen, um meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren und um meinen Charm wirkungsvoller zu machen.

„Aber..." Harry hatte wie einer dieser süßen Niffler ausgesehen. Kleine niedliche Wesen, die wie Hunde aussahen, die die wertvollsten Schätze erschnüffeln konnten, die sie dann ausgruben und somit in kurzer Zeit ein großes Netzwerk an Löchern unter der Erde hinterlassen konnten, welches schon mal dazu geführt hatte, dass ein ganzes Dorf dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde. Tragisch. Es hatte mich auch an Mutters Warnung erinnert. Ich sollte vorsichtig mit meinem Harry-Niffler umgehen, hatte sie ungefähr gemeint.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich beeile, wenn du dich nicht aus deinem Versteck bewegst, ja?"

„Aber wenn dir etwas passiert-"

„Wir sind in Hogwarts, Harry."

„Quirrel und der falsche Moody sind hier rein gekommen! Und diese blöde Kröte! Oh, und was ist mit denen, die schon im Schloss sind? Deine Hausmitbewohner, meine Hausmitbewohner, diese unheimliche Fangemeinde-"

„Harry!"

„Gut... Aber du musst dich wirklich beeilen, sonst... komme ich aus meinem Versteck."

„Wenn es sein muss, aber ansonsten kein Schritt und kein Laut, einverstanden?"  
„Alles für meinen Blaise!"

„... Nicht so laut..."

Es war wirklich schwer gewesen seinen Griff zu lockern, aber letztendlich hatte er aufgegeben, weil er, wie er schon verkündet hatte, alles für mich tat. Ich errötete wieder und starrte die Tür vor mir böse an, als wäre sie schuld an der ganzen Situation.

Schließlich klopfte ich an.

„Herein! Oh, warte! Noch nicht-"

Krach.

Ich hatte die Tür nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet, bevor ich versteinert anhielt. Anscheinend war etwas in Slughorns Räumen zu Bruch gegangen.

„Oh, nicht gut. Ganz schlecht", hörte ich den Professor murmeln, der nun auf der anderen Seite vor der Tür stand.

„Einen Moment! Ich muss hier drinnen kurz aufräumen!", rief er, dann hörte ich in noch einmal etwas murmeln und durch den Spalt sah ich, wie das Zimmer kurz erhellt wurde.

„Fertig!"

Ich nahm das als Zeichen, dass ich die Tür nun ganz öffnen konnte. Slughorn stand vor mir mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ah! Mr Zabini! Ja, kommen Sie doch rein und stehen Sie nicht so im Türrahmen", sagte er erfreut. Ich wollte die Augen rollen. Professor Slughorn gab immer den Eindruck alle zu kennen- was vielleicht auch fast stimmte, aber dennoch nervte es mich.

Ich folgte seiner Handbewegung, die zu einem Tisch im Zimmer deutete. Ich wollte mich nicht hinsetzen, schließlich musste ich mich beeilen, da Harry auf ihn wartete. Zu hektisch wollte ich aber auch nicht erscheinen.

„Was führt dich zu mir mein Junge?", fragte Slughorn, als er sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob sie noch ein Gegengift gegen Amortentia hätten, Sir", sagte ich direkt heraus. Ich war ein Slytherin. Es war nicht verdächtig, wenn ein Slytherin nach einen Zaubertrank fragte.

„Amortentia", fragte Slughorn nach. Ich nickte. „Hoffentlich keine ältere, mein Junge?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er hat nur den Duft eingeatmet, Sir.", antwortete ich.

„Gut, dann geht das vielleicht noch..." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das ist schon das vierte Mal in meiner Laufbahn als Lehrer! Wer ist denn diesmal das Opfer?"

„Die Eule eines guten Freundes", log ich.

„Eule, hm?" Slughorn lachte, die Sorge in seinem Gesicht war immer noch da. Amortentia konnte sehr gefährlich werden. „Besser als dieser Flubberwurm letztes Jahr..."

Der Flubberwurm im Jahr davor, war eine lustige Sache gewesen. Ich musste leicht grinsen, als ich mich an die Person erinnerte, die die Phiole mit frischem Amortentia ausversehen verschüttet hatte. Der Amortentiatrank war nicht mal gut hergestellt worden. Der Trank war so schwach gewesen, dass man ihn nicht einmal für Amortentia halten konnte, aber für einen Flubberwurm hatte er gereicht. Für Droy war dieses Ergebnis jedoch kein Erfolgserlebnis gewesen, die er feiern konnte.

„Ist dieser gute Freund zufällig berühmt?", fragte Slughorn. Sein Lächeln war mir diesmal unheimlich. Es sah aus, wie die von meiner Mutter- nur sah sie damit hübscher aus- wenn sie dachte, ich hätte eine heimliche Liebschaft.

„Nein", log ich. Slughorn lachte- wieder einmal. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Oh! Ich weiß schon wer der Besitzer der Eule ist, mein schüchterner Junge! Wer würde schon seine Eule mit Amortentia verführen wollen? Wahrscheinlich war er das Ziel gewesen", sagte er strahlend. Er wedelte mit seinem plumpen Zeigefinger und zwinkerte mir zu. „Diese Gerüchte sind nun so lange im Umlauf, du kannst mir nichts vormachen."

Ich hielt meine Maske aufrecht. Innerlich war ich genervt, obwohl ich mich freuen sollte, dass die Gerüchte überlebt haben.

„Aber was halte ich dich auf! Hier-" Slughorn stand auf und ging zu einem vollgestopften Regal. „Nimm!" Er drückte mir ein Kristallfläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit in die Hand. „Lass deinen guten Freund nicht warten!"

Ich ließ mich aus seinen Privaträumen scheuchen. Kurz sah ich zurück. Slughorn grinste mich an, bevor er die Tür schloss. Lief doch alles ganz gut, dachte ich und beeilte mich zu Harrys Versteck.

* * *

Harry lachte. Es war unbegreiflich für mich, wie man nach solch einer Situation nur so unbeschwert lachen konnte und so tat, als wäre dieser Brief, welcher sich anscheinend nach dem Eintreten der Wirkung des Amortentia in Luft aufgelöst hatte, keine übelgesinnte Botschaft an Harry, wenn nicht sogar auch an mich. Welcher Idiot der magischen Bevölkerung wollte, dass einer der berühmtesten Zauberer - welcher Harry Potter hieß und eindeutig ein besseres Aussehen besaß, als andere berühmte Zauberer - sich nicht in jenen - Idioten - _‚verliebte'_, sondern in mich? Es musste eindeutig einer sein, der nicht im Schloss war, schließlich schienen sich die Gerüchte manifestiert zu haben, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sie sich in die Medien drängten - welche überraschenderweiße noch nichts von Harry und mir gehört haben mussten, da ich noch keine anderen sah, die uns beschatteten, wie dieser blonde Zwerg aus Gryffindor.

„Du hättest mich zu deiner Mutter schleppen und mir erst danach das Gegengift geben sollen - sobald sie dich von diesem Projekt frei lässt und nicht mehr in der Nähe ist, natürlich", meinte er belustigt.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Harry", sagte ich ernst. „Jemand hat dich mit Amortentia vergiftet. _Amortentia!_" Warum musste Harry so selbstlos sein? Es ging mir nicht um das Projekt- nicht um mich. Es ging um Harry, einen guten - viel zu guten - Freund, der vergiftet wurde!

„Du hast ja gewusst, dass es Amortentia war", sagte Harry mit seinem typischen Lächeln.

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte ich sanft. Ich schaute ihn an und sah das Vertrauen zu mir in seinem Blick. Er vertraute seinen Freunden. Er vertraute mir, obwohl ich ein Slytherin war und obwohl er nun wusste, warum ich anfangs im Zug so nett zu ihm war. Er wusste auch, dass er möglicherweiße als Opfer enden konnte, so wie es meine Mutter per Brief deutlich gemacht hatte - auch wenn er es nicht so ernst nahm, wie ich. Harry war bewundernswert- nicht das ich jetzt ein Mitglied seiner Fanclubs werde! Nein! So weit war ich noch nicht gekommen und werde es auch nie werden!

„Es war ja nur der Duft, es wäre schnell verflogen", sagte Harry.

„Hm..." Ich sah in mein Geschichtsbuch. Wir saßen in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek, um nicht von neugierigen Blicken gestört zu werden. Es nützte natürlich nicht viel, da manche der Schüler - der Gryffindor mit der Kamera war auch unter ihnen - sich unauffällig hinter manchen der hohen Regale voller Bücher versteckten. Ihre Köpfe lugten kurz um die Ecke, um einen Blick auf uns zu erhaschen. Ich sah sogar manche von oben herunterstarren.

Ich fühlte mich unwohl. Mein Gesicht wurde warm. Die unerwünschten Beobachter waren aber nicht das Problem, sondern Harry. Ein furchtbarer Gedanke spukte in meinem Kopf. Es war eine Frage, die ich mir stellte. Eine Frage, die ich mir mit eindeutiger Sicherheit nicht beantworten konnte _und_ wollte. Was wäre passiert, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass es Amortentia gewesen war?

„Blaise...", flüsterte Harry. „Habe ich mich so... furchtbar benommen während ich... du weißt schon..."

„Was- oh... nein." Ich gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich wundere mich nur, ob es meine Mutter gewesen war..." Es war keine Lüge, aber es war auch nicht die Wahrheit. Es war die halbe Wahrheit, die sich wie eine Ausrede für mich anhörte.

„Oh." Harry blätterte in seinem eigenen Buch herum, aber ich konnte sehen, dass er nicht las. „Blaise?"

„Hm?"

„Verstehe mich jetzt nicht falsch, aber- ich- also... nur rein theoretisch...", fing er an. Er sah mich mit blanker Mine an. Ich konnte keine Emotionen herauslesen. Eine unheimliche perfekte Maske, die kein Gryffindor normalerweiße hinbekam. „Wenn du nicht gewusst hättest, dass ich Amortentia eingeatmet habe-" Ich schluckte. Das hörte sich ich gut an. „Wie hättest du reagiert?" Ich dachte wieder an die Theaterspiele und an Mutter. Solche Situationen liefen meist darauf hinaus, dass Tränen flossen. Ich schüttelte innerlich den Kopf- _Harry war keine Frau!_

„..." Ich versuchte zu Antworten. „... n- nun..."

Plötzlich lachte Harry laut auf und zeigte auf mein Gesicht.

„Dein Gesicht-" Er unterbrach sich, um zu lachen. „Du siehst aus wie diese Männer im Fernsehen, wenn sie ihren Ehefrauen etwas verheimlichen wollen!" Ich riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„E-Ehefrauen?", kam es aus meinem Mund, während ich mich fragte, was ein ‚_Fernseher_' war. War es etwas, um in die Ferne zu blicken? Hieß das, dass Harry Ehepaare ausspionierte? Und hatte sich Harry gerade als meine Ehefrau- nein! Nein, nein, nein-

„Es war nur ein Witz! Aber falls du dir Sorgen machst: Ich bin keine Frau- ich hoffe, dass weißt du- und ich werde dich nicht nach deinen tiefsten Geheimnissen ausquetschen oder dir einen klatschen, wenn du sie mir nicht verrätst!" Er lachte und ich lachte nervös mit.

Ich hoffte nur, dass die Bücherregale in der Nähe hoch und breit genug waren, um es für unsere Beobachter schwer zu machen uns zu verstehen.

„Wir sollten unsere Hausaufgaben erledigen", sagte ich nach einer Weile. Harry schmollte.

* * *

Der _Kobold_ - mir viel kein anderer Ausdruck ein - mit roten Haaren lachte. In der Hand hielt das Wesen einen Umschlag. Einen Briefumschlag.

„Sieh nur", sagte der Kobold mit einem breiten Grinsen und wedelte den Briefumschlag vor meiner Nase herum. „Sieh nur! Ich habe dein Geheimniss gelüftet, Zabini!"

„Wovon sprichst du, Weasley?", fragte ich misstrauisch. Was für ein Geheimnis hatte sie entdeckt? Ging es um den Plan? Aber wusste sie nicht schon durch Harry, dass sie nur so taten, um meine Mutter hinters Licht zu führen?

„Und ich werde es Harry erzählen, dann wird er sehen, dass es nicht gut war mit einem solchen dreckigen Lügner _Hand in Hand_ zu arbeiten!", sagte sie. „Du hast sein gutes Herz nur ausgenutzt und hast bestimmt die Mitleidstour angewandt! Du hast ihm mit Sicherheit nur gesagt, dass deine Mutter dich nicht entscheiden lässt, wen du heiraten willst, oder? Du hast ihm aber nicht gesagt, wie gefährlich deine Mutter ist, nicht wahr?" Die Schwester Rons lachte noch einmal laut auf. Ihre Augen hatten nun genau dasselbe böse Funkeln, wie es Kobolde tagtäglich hatten. „So ein Pech, dass ich diesen Brief gefunden habe!"

„Und noch einmal: Wovon sprichst du?" Ich runzelte die Stirn und überlegte fieberhaft nach, was ich Harry noch nicht gesagt hatte. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn er eine solche schlechte Neuigkeit, wie diese Weasley es andeutete, nicht zu erst von mir hörte. Ich wollte Harrys Vertrauen nicht verletzen!

„Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen, verbrecherische Ratte!", schrie sie. Ich hoffte, dass niemand an der Tür des leeren Klassenraums vorbeigelaufen war, in dem mich die Schwester Rons hineingezogen hatte, nachdem Harry und ich getrennte Wege gehen mussten. Sie hatte ein lautes Organ.

„Ich halte hier den Brief von deiner Mutter." Sie hielt den Umschlag hoch. „Sie will, dass ihr Sohn das Gleiche macht, wie sie! Du weißt sicherlich, was deine Mutter macht, sobald sie ihre Männer hat?"

„Oh." Nun verstand ich sie. Sie hatte also diesen Brief gemeint. Ich war etwas erleichtert.

„Oh? _Oh!_" Ich wollte mir wirklich die Ohren zu halten, aber das hätte die Situation wahrscheinlich nicht gebessert. „Fällt dir nichts Besseres mehr ein, Slytherin! Keine Lüge? Keine Entschuldigung für deine Taten? Dir ist wohl nicht klar, dass du hier jetzt in der Klemme steckst?"

Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür und lachte ihr siegreiches Lachen.

„Harry wird es erfahren und dein Plan wird nicht aufgehen!" Sie öffnete die Tür. „Und dann werden es alle anderen erfahren!" Sie verschwand.

„Was-" Ich blieb versteinert zwischen den Tischen stehen. Sie wollte es den anderen erzählen. Bei Slytherin... das war nicht gut. Ich rannte zur offen stehenden Tür. Hoffentlich konnte Harry die Verrückte aufhalten.

„Blaise!" Ich hielt in meiner Hast inne. Harry rannte mir von einem Seitengang entgegen. Er schien besorgt. Kein gutes Zeichen, dachte ich.

„Ginny war bei mir-", fing er an.

„Ich weiß! Sie hat dir von Mutters Wunsch erzählt, nicht wahr?", unterbrach ich ihn. Er nickte. „Hast du ihr gesagt, dass-"

„- ich das schon längst weiß, ja", vervollständigte er meinen Satz. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich habe ihr die ganze Geschichte erklärt, sonst hätte sie was angestellt."

„Das ist gut", sagte ich erleichtert.

„Aber-" Ich blickte auf, so schnell, dass ich glaubte mein Genick knacken zu hören. „Ginny ist dann plötzlich sehr wütend geworden und ist dann weggerannt-"

„_Wie bitte?_" Ich konnte es nicht fassen. „Sie ist abgehauen? Warum? Hat sie dir nicht geglaubt? Oder glaubt sie ich hätte alles vorgespielt?"

„Nein, sie glaubt uns schon!", sagte Harry beruhigend und ich war beruhigt- ein wenig. „Ich glaube sie will..." Er sah mich von unten her an. Seine Augen groß und grün und ich konnte Unsicherheit erkennen.

„Was- was hat sie vor?", fragte ich nach. Ich bat alle Götter der Welt, an denen ich nicht einmal glaubte, und Merlin, dass, was auch immer die Schwester Rons vorhatte, es Harry und mich nicht in Gefahr bringen würde.

„Sie will deine Mutter ‚_fertig machen_', glaube ich", sagte Harry und biss sich wieder auf die Lippen. „Sie hat vor sich hin gemurmelt, als sie ging, aber das konnte ich noch hören."

Verdammt.

„Verdammt", sagte ich laut.

„Ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten-"

„Ist schon gut."

„Sollten wir deine Mutter warnen?"

„Was?" Ich sah Harry an. „Warnen? Sollen wir ihr sagen, dass sie kein Wort glauben sollte, was die kleine sagt?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Eigentlich ist das keine schlechte Idee... Wir können ihr sagen, dass sie verrückt und neidisch ist, weil ich mit Harry Potter zusammen sein darf! Genau-"

„Das meinte ich nicht." Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten sie warnen, falls Ginny körperliche Gewalt anwendet! Ich möchte nicht, dass du deine Mutter verlierst."

Mein Mund stand offen.

„Was ist?" Er sah mich fragend an.

* * *

Da stand ich nun in einem der geheimen Räume, die Harry mir mal gezeigt hatte. Es gab unglaublich viele geheime Räume und Gänge in Hogwarts, die mir nie aufgefallen wären, wenn ich Harry nicht hätte. Dieser Raum, in dem ich nun stand, in dem mich nun viele neugierige, abgeneigte, hasserfüllte oder auch- nein- vorallem neidische Blicke anstarrten, war ein ganz nützlicher, den ich mir wirklich merken sollte. Raum der Wünsche, so hieß er.

„Jaaa... also...", fing die Schwester Rons an. Sie stand vor der Gruppe von Schülern, die aus verschiedenen Häusern kamen- nur nicht aus Slytherin, bemerkte ich. „Wegen der höchst... unzufriedenstellenden Tatsache, dass Harry womöglich Gefahr läuft verletzt zu werden, habe ich mich nützlich gemacht, um euch zu helfen." Mit ‚euch' meinte sie wahrscheinlich nur Harry, so, wie dieser Giftzwerg mich mit ihrem Blick aufzuspießen versuchte.

„Ginny...", kam es von Harry, der neben mir stand und die Gruppe mit der gleichen Skepsis begutachtete, wie ich- nur sah man es mir nicht wirklich an, da ich wieder meine blanke Maske trug. „Was willst du mit den Mitgliedern von DA erreichen? Willst du einfach so das Haus von Blaise' Mutter bestürmen? Mitten im Schuljahr? Und warum sollen Ron und Hermine davon nichts wissen?"

„Sie sind Vertrauensschüler! Denen kann man bei solchen terroristischen Akten nicht vertrauen!", schrie einer aus der Gruppe heraus. Mich interessierte es wenig, wer alles im Raum war. Das einzige, dass mich beschäftigte war, dass es so viele waren.

„Weasley", sagte ich etwas schroff zu dem Mädchen, deren Namen ich nicht mal zu denken versuchte. „Hast du ihnen-", ich deutete mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung zu der stillen, starrenden Gruppe, „etwa alles erzählt?"

„Ja", antwortete Ginny knapp, während die Schüler hinter ihr allesamt den Kopf nickten. Ich atmete tief ein und schloss die Augen. Langsam atmete ich aus. Ich fühlte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„Alles wird gut, Blaise", flüsterte Harry. Seine Stimme verriet mir, dass er sich keine allzu großen Sorgen machte- wie immer. „Alles wird gut. Sie können gar nicht einfach so aufbrechen. Bei so vielen Schülern wird das auffallen-"

_Alle wussten es. Alle im Raum._

„Deswegen haben wir das Ganze für diesen Hogsmed- Wochenende geplant, damit es niemand-", hörte ich die Stimme von Weasley-Mädchen. Mir kam es so vor, als würde alles, was gesagt wurde, nicht richtig zu mir vor dringen- oder eher: In einem Ohr ging es rein und im anderen ging es wieder raus.

„Ginny! Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du so... unüberlegt handeln würdest- du kennst seine Mutter nicht einmal-"

_Sie wussten es. Und wenn sie es wussten..._

„Sie ist eine gesuchte Kriminelle, Harry. Eine Mörderin, die ohne Scham in der Öffentlichkeit rumtanzt und sich über die Auroren lustig macht! Es gab einfach keine Zeugen! Und nun hat sie einen Fehler gemacht-"

„Bitte, Ginny-"

_Und wenn sie es wussten, dann..._

„Harry, du- und sogar ihr... _Sohn_- ihr beide seid die Zeugen! Wir müssen schnell handeln. Ihr beide müsst es Dumbledore berichten, der Presse, dem Ministerium- irgendjemanden! Ich und die anderen Mitglieder der DA werden diese Frau überraschen und lang genug ablenken, damit sie nicht abhauen kann, bevor-"

_... dann werden es bald alle anderen erfahren, bis es letzendlich..._

„Ginny..."

„-die Auroren kommen. Du musst verstehen Harry! Die Mutter von _dem_ da neben dir ist keine Heilige-"

„Habe ich das behauptet?"

„Du... Oh... Dann- dann kannst du es doch verstehen, warum es so wichtig ist-"

„Es ist nicht nötig. Nicht mehr."

_... meine Mutter zu Ohren bekommt... und dann..._

„Wie meinst du das? Warum ‚nicht mehr'?"

„Ich habe ihr vor ein paar Stunden einen Brief geschrieben."

_... würde meine Welt untergehen... _

_..._

_... Brief!_

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?" Ich sah Harry fassungslos an. Ich musste mich verhört haben, eindeutig. Wie erbärmlich, dass ich vor den anderen Häuser der Schule einfach so in meine Gedankenwelt abgedriftet war.

„Ich habe deiner Mutter geschrieben... und ihr einen Vorschlag gemacht", sagte Harry schlicht. „Natürlich habe ich mit Hermine vorher darüber gsprochen, schließlich will ich nicht aus Versehen deine Mutter kränken."

„Harry-", fing dieses Mädchen an. Ich unterbrach sie.

„Harry. Du... was für einen Vorschlag hast du ihr gemacht? Weswegen?" Er errötete und senkte den Kopf. War er beschämt? Ich sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Du hast dich doch nicht geopfert!", schrie die Rothaarige entsetzt. Die Schüler hinter ihr machten große Augen und schienen wieder erinnern zu können, dass sie sprechen konnten. Es wildes Durcheinander an Stimmen. Keiner ließ den anderen ausreden. Ich konnte ein paar der Sätze noch verstehen, aber ich gab auf, da ich Kopfschmerzen bekam.

„Es gibt so viele andere Möglichkeiten, diese Situation handzuhaben aber du-" Ein Ravenclaw.

„Dein Herz ist so groß, Harry, ich würde dir so gerne helfen, aber das macht mir Angst und-" Ein Hufflepuff.

„Er ist ein Slytherin- äh- nicht, dass es mich stört- nein, aber- seine Mutter ist gefährlich-" Ein Gryffindor.

„Tze. Willst wieder den großen Helden spielen, was? Das ist mal wieder-" Ein Hufflepuff, der sich wie ein Slytherin anhörte. Ich runzelte die Stirn. So was gab es?

Ich wandte mich wieder an Harry und sah ihn durchdringend an. Er hatte den Kopf immer noch nicht erhoben.

„Harry?", fragte ich ihn besorgt. Die anderen beruhigten sich wieder und beobachteten uns.

„Ich möchte, dass niemand außer Blaise und ich etwas wegen seiner Mutter unternimmt. Wenn es wirklich brenzlig wird, dann werdet ihr es von uns erfahren", sagte Harry ruhig. Er hob den Kopf und sah Ginny und die verängstigten Schüler hinter ihr mit harten Augen an. „Verstanden?"

Er war manchmal sehr unheimlich, mein Harry, dachte ich belustigt, wenngleich etwas verstört.

„Harry-" Die Schwester Ron sah ihn bittend an. Ich wusste, dass sie helfen wollte. Sie wollte meine Mutter für all ihre Taten bestrafen. Ich wollte das Gleiche machen, aber... dann auch wieder nicht. Sie war meine Mutter, wenn auch nicht die, die sie sein sollte.

„Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt, Ginny?" Harry lächelte sein Lächeln.

„Nein. Ich habe verstanden." Sie wandet ihren Blick enttäuscht ab, dann sprach sie zu der Gruppe. „Das Treffen ist beendet."

Es brauchte nicht lang, bevor nur noch Harry und ich im Raum standen. Der Raum der Wünsche sah in ihrer derzeitigen Form recht unspektakulär aus, bemerkte ich. Ein leerer viereckiger Raum mit Steinboden und Steinwand. Wie in den Kerkern. Alles war grau, welches in den schattigen Ecken schwarz wirkte. Keine Fenster waren zu sehen, aber ein seltsames Licht gab es dennoch. Ein graues kaltes Licht. Wirklich deprimierend, stellte ich fest.

„Wer sich das hier wohl so vorgestellt hat...", murmelte ich.

„Das war ich", antwortete Harry sanft. Ich sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Wirklich?"

„Ich war etwas schlecht gelaunt und konnte mich nicht wirklich konzentrieren."

Harry sah so unsicher aus. War es wegen dem Brief, den er an meine Mutter geschrieben hatte? Was hatte er ihr geschrieben? Einen Vorschlag hatte er gemacht. Mir wurde es plötzlich kalt, aber nicht wegen der Raumtemperatur, sondern wegen den Worten von dem rothaarigen Mädchen.

„Sag mir, dass du dich nicht geopfert hast." Ich hielt mich davon ab eine Grimasse zu schneiden. Bei Salazar Slytherins Ehre! Warum hörte ich mich wie ein bettelnder Bettler an?

„Ich habe mich nicht geopfert!" Harry lachte und ich war erleichtert über sein ehrliches, melodisches Lachen. Melodisch? Wie mädchenhaft hörte sich das an...

„Der Brief-"

„Ich möchte nicht davon sprechen, bevor ich eine Antwort von deiner Mutter erhalte!", unterbrach mich Harry. Er errötete wieder. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber warum?", fragte ich etwas ungehalten. Es ging um meine Mutter, also warum durfte ich es nicht erfahren?

„Weil." Er blieb unnachgiebig. Er machte mich nun wirklich wütend. Ich wollte nicht wütend auf ihn sein.

„Harry!"

„Bitte, Blaise." Er sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Ich werde dir alles erzählen, wenn die Antwort kommt." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Es ist schon spät. Gute Nacht." Er verschwand durch die Tür.

Nun war ich ganz allein Raum der Wünsche.

„Ich habe mich so bemüht sein Vertrauen nicht zu verletzen und nun?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, Selbstmitleid war der erste Schritt ins sichere Verderben. Dem Verderben des Äußeren, so sagte Mutter. Selbstmitleid führte manchmal zu schlaflosen Nächten, welche dann die dunklen Augenringen unter den Augen zaubert. Das sichere Verderben... Außerdem hatte Harry bestimmt einen guten Grund für sein Verhalten.

Da ich mich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, bewegte ich mich nun auch zum Ausgang. Doch bevor ich die Tür erreichte, sah ich etwas auf dem Boden. Ich bückte mich. Es waren zwei Fotos. Neugierig sah ich sie mir genauer an- und errötete. Unnötig blickte ich mich um, dann steckte ich sie in die Taschen meines Umhangs. Dieser Gryffindor mit der Kamera musste sie wohl verloren haben, überlegte ich mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen. Er wird sie schon nicht vermissen, schließlich hatte ich das Blitzen seiner Kamera fast jeden Tag gesehen. Nein, er wird sie nicht vermissen...

Mit federnden Schritten eilte ich hinaus.

* * *

Die folgenden Tage waren fast unerträglich grauenhaft. Die anderen Slytherins ignorierten mich nun professioneller als zuvor. Niemand wagte es meine Augen mit ihren eigenen zu treffen oder auch nur in meine Richtung zu schielen. Sie zuckten schon von mir weg, sobald auch nur der Saum meiner Robe in ihre Richtung flatterte. Sogar die anderen Häuser hatten es endlich begriffen, was sich in der Schlangengrube abspielte, oder sie hatten wenigstens die seltsame Atmosphäre bemerkt. Andererseits musste ich nicht nur ihre, sondern auch die Blicke der drei anderen Häuser über mich ergehen lassen- oder eher: die stechenden, mörderischen Blicke der Mitglieder der DA, die Harry zu irgendeiner Zeit mal unterrichtet hatte. Die Göre mit den roten Haaren konnte es sich wohl nicht nehmen, diesen zu erzählen, dass es allein meine Schuld war, dass Harry nun wieder mit Problemen zu kämpfen hatte, und dass ich sein Helferkomplex so ungeniert, ohne jegliche Reue zu zeigen, ausgenutzt hatte. Sie hatte bis zu einem gewissen Punkt recht. Ich war der Schuldige, aber das hieß nicht, dass ich keinerlei Schuldgefühle empfand. Aber all das war nicht der Grund für meine schlechte Laune...

Mit aufrechter Haltung, unlesbarer Mine und großen Schritten lief ich zu dem schwarzhaarigen Strubbelkopf, der unwissentlich vor mir lief. Ich stupste mit meinem Zeigefinger seine Schulter an. Er gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und wandte sich ruckartig um. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Ich starrte ihn an.

„B-Blaise..." Seine Augen waren groß und sein Atem kam in kurzen Abständen aus seinem Mund, dann beruhigte er sich wieder. „Du hast mich erschreckt..." Doch seine Augen weiteten sich erneut und ich wusste, dass ich keine Zeit verlieren durfte.

„Har-"

„Ich habe keine Zeit, Blaise, ich... muss zu Dumbledore!" Harry rannte weg.

„Verdammt...", murmelte ich. Seit dem Treffen mit der DA-Bande schien mir Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen. Da er mir nun das dritte mal mit irgendeiner Ausrede- es musste eine Ausrede sein- auswich, konnte ich einfach nicht anders, als misstrauisch zu werden. Misstrauisch und enttäuscht... und verunsichert. Meine Vermutung, dass Harry unsere Freundschaft- und ich gestand es mir ein, dass es Freundschaft war- nicht mehr aushielt und mich deshalb nicht mehr sehen wollte, erdrückte mich, wie ein Riese, den man versucht von sich herunterzuwerfen, aber es nicht schafft, weil ein Riese viel größer, viel schwerer und viel zu dumm war, um zu bemerken, dass man es nicht mag, als Sitzkissen benutzt zu werden- außerdem wäre man sowieso tot, um sich groß zu beschweren. Ich seufzte. Was für ein blöder Vergleich.

Doch jedes mal, bei dem Harry mir auswich, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich keinen besseren Vergleich finden würde.

„Ha-"

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber- ähm... ich habe noch etwas sehr wichtiges vor..." Er wandte sich ab.

„Du-"

„Nein, zum wie-vielten-mal-auch-immer, ich habe mich nicht geopfert!" Ein Lächeln und er verschwand.

„Warum-"

„Keine Sorge, ich weiche dir nicht aus, oder so, aber- eh... meine Freunde fühlen sich vernachlässigt... und..."... weg war er.

Ich wusste, dass ich unrational dachte. Harry hatte mir ja gesagt, dass er mit mir nicht über den Brief sprechen wollte, bevor die Antwort kam. Natürlich versicherte ich ihm die ersten paar male (es waren dreizehn), dass ich ihn wegen einem anderen Grund aufgesucht hatte, aber meine Neugier musste wohl so groß gewesen sein, dass sie mein Hirn und somit mein Mundwerk einnahm. Nun war ich auf mich alleine gestellt. Es war natürlich nicht so schlimm, da die anderen drei Häuser es nicht wagten mir einen Streich zu spielen oder mich sonst in irgendeiner Weise zu verletzte, denn schließlich hatte Harry die Freundschaft eigentlich noch nicht beendet- auch wenn es sich so anfühlte- und die Slytherins ignorierten mich nun überall wo sie nur konnten. Nein, allein war ich ganz und gar nicht, denn Harrys Freunde, Hermine und Ron, die von den DA-Mitgliedern nicht eingeweiht wurden, leisteten mir hin und wieder Gesellschaft. Leider waren beide mit ihren vielen Fragen, vorallem Hermines bohrenden, ich-bin-so-wissbegierig-und-es-macht-mir-nichts-aus-wenn-du-leidest Fragen, schwer auszuhalten. Im Nachhinein war ich also selber Schuld. Wie deprimierend. Hoffentlich bekam ich keine Falten.

* * *

Immer noch schlecht gelaunt saß ich am Tisch der Slytherins und aß mein Frühstück (Toast mit einer fünf Millimeter Schicht an süßer, sündhafter Schokolade mit Nussstückchen). Mein Blick war allein dem Rücken und Hinterkopf des Gryffindors gewidmet, der mich nun neunzehn mal hatte ablitzen hatte. Innerlich verzog ich das Gesicht. Warum hörte sich das an, als hätte Harry mir einen Korb gegeben? Mussten sich meine Gedanken immer wieder in diesem Bereich wiederfinden? Liebe, Beziehungen und... dieses ganze andere Zeug. Immer dasselbe! Es lag wohl wirklich an der Gene, dachte ich. Oder war es das Alter? Dann wäre Harry ein wahres Phänomen. Ich dachte an den kleinen blonden Gryffindor mit der Kamera. Selbst die jüngeren Schüler waren in diesen Zeiten überreif! Welches unschuldige Kind würde sonst heimlich einer Person, auch wenn dieser der Große Harry Potter war, überall folgen und auch noch Fotos machen? Dieser Rotzbengel hat es wirklich gewagt, Harry unter der Dusche zu fotografieren! Von hinten und vorne, ohne bemerkt zu werden! Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte meinen Bissen hinunter. Wenn Harry wüsste, was dieser Gnom für Bilder versteckte, dann... dann erinnerte ich mich an etwas und plötzlich war mir wärmer. In meiner Hosentasche steckten die zwei Fotos, die der blonde Zwerg fallen gelassen hatte. Ich wollte sie nicht in meinem Koffer verstecken, aus Angst, jemand käme auf die Idee darin rumzuwühlen. Die Fotos konnte ich auch nicht zurückgeben, denn es würde bestimmt eine peinliche Angelegenheit sein. Außerdem hatte die Klette mit der Kamera bestimmt schon so viele Fotos, um zwei verloren gegangene auch nur zu vermissen. ‚Ach, tue doch nicht so scheinheilig!', wies ich mich zurecht, ‚Du hast nicht im Geringsten daran gedacht, die Bilder je zurück zu geben!' Wie wahr. Ich war eben ein Zabini-

Das Geräusch von Flügelschlägen war zu hören. Ich schaute auf, wie alle anderen in der Großen Halle. Ich hörte viele erfreute Rufe und wünschte ebenfalls so begeistert sein zu können. Es war Zeitverschwendung, die Eulen zu beobachten, denn es würden keine Briefe an mich gerichtet sein.

„Die Post! Endlich! Hoffentlich hat meine Mutter mir diesen neuen Warzenentfern- äh, ich m-meine diesen neuen Wachmach Waschpflege Waschlappen eingesteckt...", hörte ich eine Mädchenstimme rechts von mir.

„Echt? Kann ich die mir ausleihen? Es wäre mal eine Abwechslung morgens nicht wie ein Inferi auszusehen", fragte noch ein Mädchen. Es interessierte mich kein bisschen wer sie waren, denn meine Aufmerksamkeit galt den letzten Eulen, die immer noch in der Großen Halle herumflogen. Eine von diesen Eulen landete auf meinem leeren Teller. Ich konnte nicht mal einen Gedanken daran verschwenden, wie unhygienisch die morgendliche Post doch sein konnte, so beschäftigt war ich den Brief schnellst möglich vom Fuß der Eule zu bekommen. Die Eule klaute etwas Speck vom Teller meines Nebensitzers, sprang auf meine Schulter, um mir zu beweisen - und als Dank für die grobe Behandlung -, wie scharf ihre Krallen waren, dann breitete sie ihre Schwingen aus und flog beleidigt davon, da ich ihr keines Blickes würdigte.

Nachdem ich den Umschlag öffnete, den Brief las, mich heimlich aus der Großen Halle stahl, und ich einen unbenutzten Raum zum Verstecken fand, erst dann traute ich mich meine Maske fallen zu lassen. Erst dann ließ ich das unschuldige Mobiliar meinen ganzen Stress fühlen, ohne zu bereuen, dass ich meine Haut schändete oder dass ich absichtlich eine wundervolle Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei verpasste.

Nach dem Moment des Entstressens zauberte ich den Raum wieder so, wie ich ihn betreten hatte und setzte mich an einen der Tische. Den Brief legte ich auf die hölzerne Oberfläche, um ihn anzustarren. Ich las ihn nicht noch einmal. Ich starrte und starrte und in der Dunkelheit der Höhle fand ich keinen Ausgang.

Mein lieber Sohn,

Vergiss die Tradition, vergiss den Plan, breche ihn sofort ab!

Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du diesen Anweisungen folgst, denn sonst haben wir beide mit dem Resultat ein großes Problem. Es war dumm von mir, dir eine so schwere Aufgabe aufzubürden. Also folge diesen Anweisungen!

Eine Freundschaft würde ich jedoch aufrecht halten. Der Junge ist viel zu gutmütig und wird dir bestimmt auch so ein Teil seines Goldes geben. Das Ansehen, das wir erlangen werden, wird groß genug sein.

Mit dem nächsten Brief werde ich die Liste der Kandidatinnen schicken. Ich habe den Termin vorverlegt, da du nun mehr Zeit hast. Du wirst schon in den Weihnachtsferien deine zukünftige Verlobte auswählen können.

Deine Mutter

Meine Mutter. Ich schloss die Augen. Meine Mutter, die denkt, dass es für mich einfach sein wird, Harry nur als Freund zu behalten. Meine Mutter, die es für selbstverständlich hält, dass ich irgendein mir unbekanntes Mädchen heiraten sollte, um den Stammbaum zu erweitern. Ich verzog das Gesicht. Babys! Verdammt nochmal! Ich war nicht bereit für so etwas degoutantes! Ich war zu jung! Dann seufzte ich. Ich war zu jung, um Einwände zu erheben.

Ich hörte ein Klopfen.

„Blaise?" Harrys Stimme. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Woher wusste er wo er mich suchen sollte?

„Blaise-"

„Komm rein, Harry", antwortete ich. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Knarren und Harry trat ein. Er sah mich entschuldigend an.

„Ich habe versucht sie umzustimmen", fing er an und errötete plötzlich. „Ich habe ihr sogar mit Askaban gedroht."

„As... kaban?", fragte ich verwirrt nach.

„Wegen dieser Geschichte mit dem Töten und so", antwortete Harry mit dem Blick auf dem Boden. „Aber es scheint, dass sie mich durschaut hat, dass ich so etwas nicht machen würde... Es tut mir leid, Blaise. Es war alles umsonst... und dabei wollte ich dich doch überraschen-"

„Oh, nein! Es war nicht umsonst! Sie hat mir untersagt dich zu töten", unterbrach ich ihn, als ich verstand, was er meinte. Er schaute auf.

„Sie hat- also habe ich sie doch überredet!" Er strahlte. Doch sein strahlendes Gesicht erlosch wieder. „Aber warum bist du nicht erfreut?" Ich fühlte ich wie ein Idiot. Harry hatte einen Brief an seine Mutter geschrieben, er hatte sich für mich eingesetzt. Ich sollte lächeln, ich sollte ihm danken und froh sein, dass ich nur mit dieser Verlobung davon gekommen bin.

„Ich bin darüber erfreut!", versicherte ich ihm. Ich stand auf, trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und lächelte so echt, wie es nur ging, aber Harry sah mich traurig an.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, Blaise, dann ist das in Ordnung, aber bitte lüge dich nicht selbst an-"

„Ich lüge mich nicht selbst an! Du-", ich unterbrach mich selbst und entschuldigte mich schnell für meinen Gefühlsausbruch. Ich hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt. „Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, du hast das nicht verdient, du hast mir geholfen und ich- ich bin so egoistisch und denke nur an diese verdammte Verlobung und-" Harry fasste mich an beiden Schultern fest und schaute mich mit durchdringenden Augen an.

„Blaise!", sagte er laut, dann wurde seine Stimme sanfter: „Du bist nicht egoistisch. Gefühle kann man nicht wirklich lenken, verstecken vielleicht oder unterdrücken, aber... aber nicht lenke, verstehst du? Und du hast ein Recht darauf, wütend zu sein, wenn man dich zwingt so... so einen großen Schritt zu machen..." Ich sah, wie sich Harry mit jeder Sekunde unwohler fühlte. „Du musst dich bei mir nicht zurückhalten. Ich habe schon viel Erfahrung mit Rons Temperament und... und deshalb... ähm... und Hermine hatte mal gesagt, dass es ungesund ist, wenn man Gefühle unterdrückt... und... so..." Harry sah mich an. Er sah leidend aus und ich wusste warum. Ich unterdrückte einen Lachanfall, aber das Grinsen auf meinem Gesicht war nicht aufzuhalten. Harry hob beide Arme in die Höhe und schmollte.

„Lach mich nur aus! Ich versuche hier sensibel zu sein und du lachst!"

„Aber es ist doch so ungesund, Gefühle zu unterdrücken, Harry", sagte ich unschuldig. Wir sahen uns stillschweigend an. Harry hielt es nicht aus und prustete, ich folgte seinem Beispiel. Wir stützten uns gegenseitig, um nicht vor Lachen umzukippen.

„Weißt... weißt du", versuchte Harry wieder zu sprechen, nachdem wir uns einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatten. „Ich werde... noch einen Brief schreiben."

Mein Lachen erstickte bei Harrys letzten Worten.

„Nein! Das tust du nicht! Was ist, wenn sie dich dann selber umbringen will-" Nein Harry. Sei kein Gryffindor und mach Dinge von denen du nicht weißt, ob sie tödlich enden. Bitte, Harry.

„Keine Sorge! Ich werde vorsichtig sein- außerdem hilft Hermine!", rief er optimistisch. Warum bist du nur so, wie du bist, Harry?

„Weiß sie von der ganzen Sache?" Du...

„Sie wird." Du bist...

„Du... bist so ein bescheuerter Gryffindor!" Harry umarmte mich und machte mich kampfunfähig.

„Für Freunde kann ich meistens der bescheuerteste Gryffindor überhaupt sein", murmelte er.

Für Freunde... Ich war froh, dass er meinen gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht nicht sah.

* * *

Als die Glocken zum letzten mal am Tag läuteten, strömten die ganze Schüler- und Lehrerschaft mit geschaften und erleichterten Gesichtern aus ihren Unterrichtsräumen. Ich schaffte es mich unbemerkt von den anderen Slytherins zu trennen. Es war kein Kunststück, wenn diese mich ignorierten und sogar erfreut waren, wenn ich verschwand. Mit aufrechter Haltung und mit meiner gewohnten ausdruckslosen Maske lief ich durch die Gruppen anderer Häuser. Es war kein Problem für mich, gegen den Strom der vom Unterricht gefolterten und nach Beköstigung bettelnden Schüler zu gehen. Sie gingen mir alle aus den Weg, als wäre ich eine neue Spezies, die noch niemand richtig erforschen konnte und somit nicht wusste mit welcher Gefahr sie es zu tun hatten. Wer hatte auch schon davon gehört, dass ein Slytherin, ein reinblütiger von einem nicht gerade unbekannten Familienbaum noch dazu, von den anderen Schlangen ausgegrenzt wurde, obwohl diese doch nach außen hin immer und egal was kam zusammenhielten. Was für Idioten es hier gibt, dachte ich genervt. Ich lief weiter.

„Da ist er, Harry!"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue, als Hermine den überraschten schwarzhaarigen Jungen am Ärmel packte und ihn aus der Löwengruppe schleifte.

„Hermine?", kam es von Ron, aber dann bewegte er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung und schien zu verstehen. „Oh, ach so..." Er verabschiedete sich von den anderen Gryffindors, die mehr als verwirrt waren. Auf ihren Gesichtern sah ich den Zwiespalt zwischen Hass- ich war ein Slytherin!- und Neugier und einem gewissen Hauch von Respekt. Gryffindors waren schwer zu begreifen.

Als die drei bekanntesten Schüler der Schule vor mir standen, erkannte ich schon, welches Gesprächsthema wir anschneiden würden.

„Du hast echt die Flubberwurm-Karte gezogen", sagte Ron als erster mit einem schiefen und gequälten Grinsen. Hermine stieß ihm mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Hör nicht auf ihn!", sagte sie.

„Wir werden dir auf jedenfall helfen!" Harry sah mich entschlossen an.

„Wir werden schon etwas finden..." kam es wieder von Hermine. Ich sah ihr an, dass ihre Gehirnzellen wieder auf Hochtouren zu arbeiten begannen. Dann schüttelte sie plötzlich den Kopf. „Warum habt ihr das nicht schon vorher erzählt, dann hätten wir mehr Zeit uns einen Plan zu überlegen!"

„Was willst du gegen meine Mutter den unternehmen?", fragte ich sie ruhig. „Ich bin noch nicht volljährig."

Ich entnahm aus den drei niedergeschlagenen Gesichtern, dass sie das auch wussten.

„Ja, aber..." Hermine seufzte. „Das ist natürlich ein großes Problem, aber wenn wir mehr Zeit hätten, dann... vielleicht... vielleicht würden wir ein Schlupfloch finden..."

„Es ist wirklich nett von euch, aber es wäre besser, wenn ihr euch raushalten würdet", kam es von mir und im selben Moment wusste ich, dass ich diesen Satz vor Gryffindors nicht sagen durfte. Und tatsächlich! Die Haltung der drei wurde selbstbewusster, trotziger und es sah nicht so aus, als hätte ich jetzt überhaupt eine Möglichkeit ihre Hilfsbereitschaft- aus meiner Sicht war das eher ihre Aufopferungsbereitschaft - zu verweigern.

„Glaubst du, wir lassen dich im Stich?", fragte mich Harry.

„Du hast uns jetzt an der Backe", stimmte Ron lachend hinzu.

„Ich habe es schon geschafft wenigstens einen anderen Hauselfen außer Dobby, das wahre Leben zu zeigen!", sagte Hermine. „Deine Mutter umzustimmen werde ich wohl doch auch noch knacken können!"

Harry, Ron und ich sahen sie entgeistert an.

„Eh... Hermine?", sprach Ron sie vorsichtig an. „Seine Mutter ist bestimmt nicht mit den Hauselfen zu vergleichen, das weißt du schon, oder?"

„Wie bitte!" Hermine sah ihn wütend an. „Hauselfen sind nicht weniger wert als Menschen!"

„Aber Hauselfen lieben-", versuchte der rothaarige Junge seine Meinung zu vertreten. Jedoch wurde er sofort abgewürgt.

„Weil sie nichts anderes kennen! Habe ich dir das nicht schon tausend mal gesagt! Alle- alle Hauselfen wurden von klein auf so erzogen! Von klein auf! Die wundervolle Freiheit wurde ihnen, als etwas furchtbares, grausames eingetrichtert, damit sie auch ja ordentlich ihre Arbeit erledigen!", brauste die kluge Hexe auf. Ron machte sich klein. Hermine war wirklich einschüchternd.

„Wir werden den Brief noch heute schreiben", sagte Harry zu mir gewandt, als er bemerkte, dass er Hermine nicht mehr aufhalten konnte. Ron war auf sich alleine gestellt.

„Harry..." Ich sah ihn durchdringend an. „Nichts unüberlegtes, verstanden?"

Er lächelte und nickte.

Als der nächste Tag anbrach und ich wie immer abseits am Tisch der Slytherins saß, wusste ich, was mich erwartete, als ich auf der anderen Seite der Großen Halle Harrys traurige Augen sah. Ron und Hermine, die ihm gegenüber und mit dem Rücken zu mir saßen, folgten Harrys Blick. Als sie meine Augen streiften, sah ich, wie auch ihre Schultern fielen. In ihren Augen konnte ich ablesen, dass sie sich entschuldigen wollten. Es hat also nichts gebracht, dachte ich. Ich lächelte ihnen zu und nickte verstehend. Ich hatte es vorhergesehen.

* * *

Ich saß alleine unter einem Baum. Ich hatte mir einen Fleck ausgesucht, der weit vom See entfernt lag, damit Harry mich nicht fand. Der niedrige Busch in der Nähe half auch etwas, um meinen Körper zu verstecken.

Neben meiner Hand lag der Brief, die Liste, den ich nach nur einem kurzen Blick auf die Namen sofort zerknüllt hatte. Es lag nicht daran, dass ich die Kandidatinnen nicht mochte, nein, schließlich kannte ich keinen der Namen, aber...

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Solche Gedanken waren Zeitverschwendung. Ich konnte daran nichts mehr ändern, also sollte ich es lieber so früh wie möglich akzeptieren.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte ich mich an den kratzigen Baumstamm an und hörte der Natur zu. Ich hörte den widerwärtigen Insekten zu, die umherkrabbelten und -flogen und sich wahrscheinlich über die Kälte beschwerten- nicht das mich das interessierte. Ich hörte dem Rascheln der Blätter zu, wenn der verspielte Wind zwischen sie hindurch fegt. Der Wind... die Luft...

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah hoch. In den Lücken des Blätterwerks sah ich den blauen Himmel. Ein schöner Tag war heute. Kein Regen und es war sogar wolkenfrei.

Die Luft...

Ich runzelte die Stirn und überlegte, aber dann fiel es mir ein.

Die klare, kalte Luft.

Das war, was Harry gerochen hatte, als er den von Amortentia verseuchten Brief erhalten hatte. Es war sein Lieblingsduft. Ich schloss wieder die Augen und versuchte diesen Gedanken wieder zu vergessen. Diesen schönen Tag wollte ich mit einem leeren Kopf geniesen.

„Blaise!"

Ich schreckte auf. Vor mir stand Harry. Wie...

„Wie hast du mich jetzt schon wieder gefunden?", fragte ich ihn mit einem klagenden Tonfall. Harry sah mich betreten an und ich fühlte mich wie schon öfters, wenn er so schaute, schuldig.

„Ich... äh...", fing der Gryffindor an. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zur Seite. „Ich... wollte- wollte dir etwas gestehen..."

Ich sah ihn fragend an. Weil ich nicht dauernd hochstarren wollte, bot ich ihm das Fleckchen Gras neben mir zum Sitzen an. Er nahm es zögernd an.

„Ich will dich auch nicht zu lange aufhalten. Du willst ja alleine sein, oder? Aber es ist nur kurz... Es wird..." Harry vermied es immer noch mich anzusehen. „Es wird dich vielleicht erschrecken... und..."

„Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht lange böse sein kann", sagte ich dem nervösen Jungen sanft. Was auch immer es war, es musste etwas sehr wichtiges sein, das er mir gestehen will. Doch Harry sagte nichts mehr und hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt. Ich fasste ihn an der Schulter an.

„Harry?"

Dann, ganz plötzlich, sah er mir in die Augen.

„Sei nicht wütend auf mich", flüsterte er, flehte er, bevor er etwas tat, das mich sprachlos machte. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden, doch diese kleine Tat schaffte es, mein Hirn leer zu fegen. Nur wenige Sekunden und dann war es vorbei.

„Es tut mir leid, Blaise! Sei nicht böse, bitte! Ich mag dich sehr gerne, aber- aber ich weiß, dass du das vielleicht- ah- es tut mir leid! Ich werde es auch nie wieder tun! Ich- ähm- ich sollte lieber gehen!", kam es von Harry. Er sprach so schnell, dass ich ihn fast nicht verstand. Ich blinzelte.

„Tut mir leid!", sagte er noch ein letztes mal, bevor er wegrannte.

Ich saß nur da und sah ihm nach. Meine Hand wanderte zu meinem Mund auf dem ich die Wärme gespürt hatte.

Die Wärme... Harrys Mund... auf meinem...

Ich riss die Augen auf und fluchte. Ich beschuldigte mich, dass ich nicht reagiert hatte, dass ich ihn nicht aufgehalten hatte, dass ich ihn nicht zu Boden gepresst hatte und- Ich schlug mich selbst mehrmals auf den Kopf. Dann raufte ich mir die Haare. Immer diese unreinen, zabinischen Gedanken! Nein, dachte ich, nicht denken Blaise! Ich gab auf.

Meine Hand fühlte immer noch die kribbelnde Stelle auf meinem Mund.

Harry hatte mich zum zweiten mal geküsst. Das heißt...

Ich verzog den Mund, als mir wieder etwas unangenehmes einfiel. Mein größtes Problem.

„Verflucht seist du, Mutter!"

* * *

Die Tage vergingen, keine Lösung hatte sich gezeigt, um mich aus meiner miserablen Lage zu befreien, die durch Harrys Abwesen verschlimmert wurde („Habt ihr Harry gesehen?", erkundigte ich mich bei seinen besten Freunden. Ron und Hermine sahen verwirrt um sich, dann antwortete Hermine: „Eben lief er noch neben uns.") und ich hatte das Gefühl dieses Elend verdient zu haben. Es machte keinen Sinn, schließlich hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als mich den Wünschen meiner Mutter zu beugen. Ich war normalerweiße nie derjenige, der bestraft wurde, wenn sie einmal wütend nach Hause kam. Noch nie hatte sie mich angeschrien, wenn etwas zu Bruch ging, das mit _Reparo_ nicht mehr zu retten war. Doch verglichen zu der Zeit bevor ich mich Harry näherte, hatte sie mich auch nie richtig beachtet - außer wenn ich versehentlich mein Äußeres schädigte, dann war sie immer schnell bei mir um mir zu predigen, wie wichtig eine schöne Haut oder wie nützlich der passende Haarschnitt für das Leben sei. Nun war ich für sie nicht mehr unsichtbar und ich wusste nicht, ob sie mich ignorieren würde, wenn sie diesmal zornig wurde. Dabei war es früher mein Traum gewesen ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, aber nun sah es anders aus...

„Beeilung, Blaise! Ich habe schon lange genug gewartet!", rief Mutter ungeduldig.

Harry blieb während den Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts und ich stand hier auf dem Bahnsteig 9¾. Ich hatte viel Zeit gehabt sicherzustellen, dass meine Maske fest saß, indem ich mir immer wieder sagen musste, dass ich nicht mehr aus dem Schlamassel entkommen konnte und ich aufgeben sollte mir Hoffnungen zu machen. Irgendwann hatte ich die Leere gefühlt, die ich als unsichtbarer Zabini immer gefühlt hatte. Und dann hatte der Zug angehalten und nun stand ich vor meiner Mutter und folgte ihr, wie der brave Sohn, der ich sein sollte. Sie hielt mir den Portschlüssel entgegen. Als ich ihn berührte sagte sie ‚Schönheitsmaske' und wir verschwanden vom Gleis.

„Gleich übermorgen wirst du die ersten zwei Kandidatinnen kennenlernen, zum Mittagessen und dann die andere zum Abendessen", plapperte sie sofort darauf los, als wir im Vorhof landeten. Ein Hauself erschien mit einem ‚Plopp!', nahm meinen Koffer und verschwand auf die gleiche Weise. „Und so wird es dann jeden Tag ablaufen, dann haben wir genau drei Tage Zeit für die Entscheidung und um es der Glücklichen zu sagen." Wir traten ins warme Innere des riesigen Anwesens der Zabinis. „Vier Tage darauf werden die Hauselfen alles für das Neujahrsfest vorbereiten und um Mitternacht werden dann alle wissen, wer deine Zukünftige sein wird, indem du ihr den Verlobungsring an den Finger steckst. Schon haben wir ein Verlobungsfest! Es werden bestimmt viele Herzen gebrochen und die Auserwählte wird alles ganz romantisch finden, so verträumt, wie diese jungen Dinger heutzutage sind." Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie lesen zu viele Lügengeschichten über wahre Liebe!" Sie lachte, dann sah sie mich an. „Du kannst jetzt auf dein Zimmer gehen. Ich werden einen Hauself schicken, wenn wir gemeinsam zu Abend essen."

„Jawohl, Mutter", sagte ich und wir trennten unsere Wege. Ich sah, wie sie zum Wintergarten ging. Dort war ich noch nie gewesen. Es war Mutters Bereich und sie erlaubte nur den Hauselfen, die sich um die Gewächse kümmerten, Eintritt. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob sie genau so dringend einen Ort der Ruhe brauchte, wie ich. Mein Ort war ein kleines unbenutztes Zimmer, das anscheinend während der Zeit vergessen wurde, so groß war das Anwesen. Es sah aus, wie ein Spielzimmer und ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass es mir gehörte. Natürlich war das Schwachsinn, denn dieser Raum war so weit von meinem Zimmer entfernt und die Spielzeuge waren eindeutig für Kinder, die älter waren als drei Jahre. Ich konnte mich erinnern, dass ich mich früher meistens in der kleinen Bibliothek aufgehalten hatte, um alles möglich zu lernen, damit meine Mutter stolz sein konnte. Nein, ich wusste sogar genau, dass ich diesen Raum mit den Murmelspielen, dem Schaukelpferd und den farbenfrohen Knetmassen, die in der Luft schwebten und sich aus Langeweile selbst verformten, nie vor meinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr betreten hatte. Es war vielleicht ein Wunschdenken.

In den folgenden Tagen zerbrach ich mir den Kopf dabei, was ich Harry zu Weihnachten schenken konnte. Auch überlegte ich, ob er überhaupt mein Geschenk annehmen würde, schließlich war er mir nach dem zweiten Kuss nur noch ausgewichen. Waren wir überhaupt noch Freunde, fragte ich mich und ich musste mich zwingen nicht an die mögliche negative Antwort zu denken, damit ich nicht wieder damit anfing meine Maske überall zu verlieren, wo es unpassend war. Ich kam dann zu dem Entschluss, dass ich ihm dennoch ein Geschenk machen sollte, denn es war meine Schuld, dass er überhaupt so viel für mich machen musste. Also grübelte ich vor mich hin. Sogar während die Kandidatinnen da waren und jeder versuchte mich und meine Mutter zu überzeugen, dass sie die einzig wahre Frau für mich war. Mutter hatte recht gehabt. Die jungen Damen waren sehr verträumt, aber das lag vielleicht auch an meiner zabinischen Gene. Ich konnte nichts dafür, dass ich so gut aussah.

„Oh!" Die falsche Entzückung in der Stimme meiner Mutter bemerkte nur ich. „Was für ein... ausergewöhnlicher Duft!" Wir, die Kandidatin Nummer 4, ihre Eltern, meine Mutter und ich, saßen im behaglichen Kaminzimmer.

„Das ist mein neues Parfüm", sagte die Mutter von Kandidatin 4. „Ich habe es bei meinem kurzen Aufenthalt in Frankreich entdeckt. Der Parfümeur, Monsieur Pichet, hat es mir so gleich angeboten. Es würde so gut zu mir passen, sagte er, und es sei bei seinen Kunden selten der Fall. Ist es nicht unglaublich?"

„Ja, das ist wirklich ein... glücklicher Zufall, dass sie so etwas finden konnten", sagte Mutter, die versuchte Abstand zu halten ohne aufzufallen. „Über so einen Duft bin ich noch nie gestolpert! Dabei kenne ich fast alle hervorragenden Parfümeure. Sie sind aber ein Glückspilz!"

„Das können Sie laut sagen!" Die Frauen lachten. Der Vater von Kandidat 4 hielt sich höflich aus dem Frauengespräch raus und starrte meine Mutter an, als hätte er einen Engel gesehen. Typisch.

Ich fragte mich manchmal, ob das Geheimnis der Anziehungskraft der Zabinis vielleicht das Blut einer Veela versteckte. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich, dass ich mich das schon einmal gefragt und nachgeforscht hatte. Wie jede reinblütige Familie hatten wir unseren Stammbaum irgendwo aufgeschrieben. Ich hatte gehört, dass die Blacks die Wände eines Zimmers benutzten und die Malfoys hatten einen langen Gang mit vielen Gemälden. Der Stammbaum der Zabinis war die Skulptur eines blattlosen Baumes, welcher mitten in einem Brunnen im Festsaal stand, damit auch jeder sah, wie toll sie waren. Eines der Äste war länger, als die anderen. Auf diesem war sein Name eingraviert.

„Der Abend war wundervoll", sagte Mutter, als wir die Gäste im Vorhof verabschiedeten. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen euch beim Neujahrsfest!" Als die Gäste mit ihren Portschlüssel verschwanden seufzte Mutter. Wir gingen zurück ins Innere.

„Furchtbar diese Neureichen!" Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Haben keine Ahnung, was gut und was abscheulich ist! Dieses Parfüm war zum Wegrennen!"

Ich hielt inne. Parfüm. Vielleicht...

„Mutter?", fragte ich ohne verunsichert zu wirken. Ich habe sie nie um etwas gebeten. „Du kennst sehr viele Parfümeure, viele Duftsorten..."

„Du willst ein neues Parfüm? Das, was ich dir angeboten habe, hast du nie getragen." Mutter sah mich seltsam an.

„Ich... habe meine Meinung geändert-"

„Ich weiß, dass du lügst", unterbrach sie mich mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Aber ich will mal nicht so sein. Was für ein Parfüm möchtest du? Licorne Innocente von Tambour? Darauf fliegen alle Mädchen! Oder vielleicht eins, das einem den Scharm eines bösen Jungen verleiht? Das mögen die meisten ach-so-guten Damen auch. Dieses Parfüm heißt übrigens Basilisk. Sehr neu und es hat dem lieben Corbinian viel Zeit gekostet bis er es geschafft hatte, das die teure Essenz keinen mehr umbringt." Ich schauderte.

„Nein. Nichts von beidem. Ich wollte fragen, ob du je einmal ein Parfüm bemerkt hast, das nach..." Es war doch nicht so schwer jetzt den ganzen Satz zu sagen, also warum musste ich so nervös werden. Sie konnte ja nicht wissen, wofür ich es brauchte. „Kennst du ein Parfüm, dass nach klarer kalten Luft riecht?", fragte ich schnell.

„Wie bitte?" Mutter sah mich ungläubig an. „Nein. So etwas gibt es noch nicht. Außerdem kann die Luft so viele verschiedene Duftnoten besitzen, dass du etwas näher beschreiben müsstest, was genau du willst. Oder meinst du die frische des Frühlings nach dem kalten Winter? Vielleicht die angenehme Kühle im Herbst, wenn der heiße Sommer vorbei ist? Oder..." Meine Mutter redete weiter, aber ich nahm das nicht mehr wirklich wahr.

Das machte die Sache doch schwerer, als ich gedacht hatte. Was genau meinte Harry mit ‚klare, kalte Luft'? Er liebte Quidditch und flog gerne etwas höher, als andere es wagten. Ich wusste nicht, wie die Luft dort roch. Nach geschnittenem Gras bestimmt nicht mehr, da war die Entfernung zu groß. Überhaupt musste Harry bei so einer Höhe zu weit entfernt sein um jegliche Gerüche des Erdbodens wahrzunehmen, glaubte ich. Das war sein Ort der Ruhe. Ich könnte versuchen ihr zu erklären, welche Luft ich meinte - selbstverständlich ohne Harry zu erwähnen. Das tat ich dann auch. Ich sagte auch, dass diese Luft in der Nähe von Hogwarts war. Harry liebte Hogwarts und das Schloss triefte voller Magie, das die Luft bestimmt von ihr verändert wurde. Alles Theorie, aber ich wollte das perfekte Geschenk.

„Nun..." Mutter sah nachdenklich aus. „Da lässt sich bestimmt etwas machen... Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Sie lächelte und ich sah sie geschockt an.

„Was? Bist... du dir sicher?", fragte ich nach. Dann bemerkte ich was ich tat und klebte meine Maske wieder auf meine Haut fest. „Entschuldigung für mein Benehmen, Mutter."

„Schon gut", sagte sie sanft, aber sie klang einen Hauch angespannt. Normalerweise, wenn wir uns unterhielten, sprach meine Mutter nur über Dinge, die sie haben wollte, machen würde oder über Dinge die sie geschafft hatte, zum Beispiel, dass sie einen neuen Mann gefunden hatte. Wenn sie mit mir sprach, dann zwang sie mich meistens etwas zu tun, was ich eigentlich nicht wollte, wie beispielsweise der Plan Harry zu verführen oder nun diese Verlobung mit irgendeiner Unbekannten.

„Wann möchtest du es gerne haben?", fragte sie nach.

„Vor Weihnachten, wenn das ginge", antwortete ich so gleichmütig wie möglich. Dennoch erhielt ich einen misstrauischen Blick von ihr, aber sie bohrte nicht nach.

„Gut", sagte sie nur und ich wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht bevor wir wie immer unsere Wege trennten.

* * *

„Hier hast du dein Parfüm!"

Mutter drückte mir ein gläsernes Flakon in die Hand und lächelte mich strahlend an. Merkwürdig, dachte ich. Das war schon das zweite mal, dass sie mich anlächelte. Nicht ein Lächeln, das vor Lügen überquoll, um anderen die Wahrheit der wahren Absichten zu verweigern, um anderen einfach ein Theater vorzuspielen, um sie zu verwirren, sondern ein Lächeln, das echt war. Vielleicht war die Echtheit noch nicht perfekt, dachte ich, als ich ein leichtes unsicheres Zucken der Mundwinkeln meiner Mutter bemerkte, aber sie war es nicht gewohnt, ihre Seele so offen freizugeben, also verzieh ich ihr, was sie jetzt auch immer verlangen mochte. Ich wusste, dass sie irgendetwas wollte, schließlich gab sie mir das, was ich gewünscht hatte. Wir waren nicht nur Zabinis, sondern auch Slytherins. Hoffentlich verlangte sie nichts Unmögliches...

„Blaisy-Schatz?", fing sie an und ich stöhnte innerlich auf, als ich meinen verunstalteten Namen hörte. Wenn sie so anfing, wusste ich, wie ernst sie es meinte. Ich fragte mich, ob das das Zeichen des Unheils war, schließlich fing so das ganze Durcheinander an. Natürlich musste ich ihr danken, dass sie mich ‚gezwungen' hatte Harry näher zu kommen, denn nun waren wir Freunde- Halt! Waren wir noch Freunde? Ich hätte mir auf die Zunge beisen können, als ich abermals diese Frage stellte, die ich mir nicht mehr stellen wollte. Und ohne es wirklich kontrollieren zu können, huschte die Frage: „Konnten wir Freunde sein, nach dem, was passiert war?" durch meinen Kopf. Wie könnten wir es noch sein, nach dem er so viel für mich getan hatte, aber ich für ihn nicht das Geringste was er verdient hatte... und nach dem ich ihn- Ich brach ab, als ich die negativen Gefühle hochkommen spürte. Ich durfte nicht immer das Gleiche denken. Wer wusste es schon, wie lange es dauern würde, bis ich dem Wahnsinn verfiel...

„Ja, Mutter?"

„Deine Freundschaft mit dem Potter-Jungen steht noch aufrecht, nicht wahr?" Ich schwieg. Was hatte sie nur vor? Und warum fragte sie nach Harry? Hatte sie es also von Anfang an gewusst? Wollte sie- „Es wäre wirklich ein auserordentlich großes Spektakel, wenn... er bei der Feier dabei wäre." Sie sah mich an, aber ich konnte ihren Blick nicht deuten. „Harry Potter, Gast der Zabinis- Nein! Harry Potter, Freund der Zabinis! Was für ein Aufruhr das geben wird! Und mit ihm..." Ihr Auge schien mich zu analysieren, aber ich blieb reglos. Es war seltsam, aber ich fühlte in diesem Moment nichts. Ich dachte nichts, ich fühlte nichts. Nichts besonderes- besonders großes- ich war einfach... da und hörte zu. „Mit Harry Potter könnte ich diese Ministeriumsleute vielleicht endlich davon überzeugen, dass... ich unschuldig bin." Mutter lachte leise und wandte sich ab. „Unschuldig..." Sie lachte kurz laut auf. „Hach! Was für ein Wort!" Sie sah mich wieder an. Ihr Gesicht verriet mir etwas- nur was? Irgendwo zwischen den feinen Rissen ihrer Maske... „Lade ihn ein. Er darf seine zwei anderen Freunde mitnehmen, wenn es ihm wichtig ist." Sie drehte sich auf ihren Absätzen um und verließ die kleine Bibliothek. Warum sagte sie mir das? Hätte sie nicht einfach selbst eine Einladung schicken können? So, wie sie es gesagt hatte, klang es nicht wie eine Anordnung - obwohl sie ‚Blaisy-Schatz' gesagt hatte - nein- eher, als ob sie mir etwas Gutes tun wollte. Dennoch... ihr Verhalten stellten mich vor einem Rätsel. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und las das Buch weiter, das vor mir aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag.

„Oh! Sind die echt?", fragte Kandidatin 8, als sie mit großen Augen den Familienstammbaum begutachtete, die mit allen möglichen Edelsteinen verziert war.

„Sehr wohl, meine Dame", antwortete ich und verzog unmerklich das Gesicht, als ich ein Funkeln in ihren Augen bemerkte.

„Wie... bezaubernd..." Sie beugte sich vor und sah den Ast meiner Mutter an, die mit den teuersten Steinen besetzt war. „Was für kostbare Dinge in Ihrem Haus stehen... Hat es eine Bedeutung, dass manche Stellen nicht so überfüllt sind, wie die Ihrer Mutter?" Sie deutete auf einen Astgabel, der weniger verzweigt und auch kürzer war, als alle anderen.

„Ich nehme an, derjenige hatte einfach nicht... viel erreicht in seinem Leben." Ich wollte mich nicht länger mit der Kandidatin aufhalten, also führte ich sie zurück zu meiner Mutter, die mit den Eltern von Nummer 8 sprach.

Kandidatin 9 und 10 waren auch nicht besser. Sie alle schienen wahrscheinlich das gleiche zu wollen: Reichtum, Anerkennung und einen schöner Mann. Nummer 12 hatte sich sogar eingebildet, niemand außer ihr würde die Position als meine Zukünftigen zustehen.

„Viele Männer sind meiner Schönheit verfallen", hatte sie überheblich in die Welt gesetzt. „Sie dachten, sie könnten mich ganz einfach bekommen, aber so geht das nicht! Nicht mit mir!" Dann hatte sie mich angesehen, als hätte sie versucht mich zu verführen. „Doch Sie sind ganz anders als die anderen. Sie sind charmant und wissen, wie man eine Dame zu behandeln hat. Ich kann sagen, Sie haben es geschafft mich zu beeindrucken!" Aber mich hatte sie keineswegs beeindruckt. Doch als ich die Hoffnungen fast aufgegeben hatte eine geeignete Ehefrau zu finden, bei der ich mich nicht übergeben musste sobald ich nur daran dachte mit dieser ein Kind zu zeugen, kam Kandidatin 13.

„Wie reizend! Was für ein wunderschönes Zuhaus Sie hier haben!", sagte Kandidatin Nummer 13, als ich sie durch das Anwesen führte, während Mutter wie immer mit den Eltern im Kaminzimmer sprach. („Ich rede mit den Eltern und du gehst mit deiner Dame irgendwohin, damit du sie mit dem zabinischen Charm verzaubern kannst- dasselbe mache ich mit ihren Eltern!", so war ihr Plan und es funktionierte ausnahmelos.)

„Meinen Sie? Finden Sie es nicht zu... düster?" Ich sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie errötete.

„Oh. Nun. Es ist doch ein altes Anwesen, nicht wahr? Ich würde es nicht düster nennen, aber eher voller Geschichten. Voller Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit. Dieses nostalgische Dekor hat etwas ganz ausergewöhnliches an sich, es strahlt Wärme aus." Sie wurde noch röter. „Das ist jedenfalls meine Meinung. Aber wenn Sie es-"

„Nein! Nein, nein, Sie haben recht, meine Dame", sagte ich sanft lächelnd. Kandidat Nummer 13 war wie alle aderen eine Romantikerin, aber sie war sensibler und verständnisvoller und überhaupt nicht nervig. Sie schien sogar Angst zu haben, jemanden auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ein schüchternes Mädchen. Ich wollte behaupten, dass ich sie sogar mögen könnte, aber als Zabini wäre das ein Tabu. Außerdem wollte ich mich nicht mit jemanden emotional binden, da ich wusste, was meine Mutter mit meiner Zukünftigen vor hatte. Sobald die auserwählte Ehefrau das Kind gebarte würde sie enden, wie Mutters Ehemänner. Es war wirklich grausam und je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto dringlicher erschien es mir dem Wahnsinn zu entfliehen. Einfach zu fliehen. Irgendwohin, wo keiner mich kannte. Weg von meiner Mutter, weg von... Harry. Das Problem war eben, dass ich nicht fliehen wollte. War es aus Angst oder Loyalität, es war egal. „Wo Sie das sagen... jetzt sehe ich das Haus in einem ganz neuen Licht!" Ich lachte. „Ich bin manchmal etwas pessimistisch." Kandidat 13 war sicher eine, die auf die Mitleidstour reinfallen würde.

„Aber wozu haben Sie Pessimismus nötig?", fragte Kandidat 13 erstaunt. Ich klopfte mir mental auf die Schulter. „Ich hörte, Sie haben so viele wundervolle Dinge in ihrem Leben! Nichts materielles, wie Geld- das meine ich nicht! Sie haben eine Mutter, die sich so fürsorglich um sie kümmert! Ich kann sehen, dass sie eine gute Mutter sein muss. Sie wirkt so herzlich. Und das hat wahrscheinlich Ihren Charakter beeinflusst..." Sie sah mich kurz an, dann sah sie wieder zu Boden. „Ich dachte erst, Sie wären wie alle dieser reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Sie sind ein guter Mensch, Blaise Zabini. Sie sind so freundlich und sie haben nicht mal von ihren Reichtümern geredet, um sie in den Vordergrund zu stellen! Wir laufen hier in diesem großen prachtvollen Anwesen, aber Sie scheinen mir sehr bodenständig... Ich- Entschuldigen Sie für diesen langen Monolog-"

„Nicht doch. Ich freue mich, so etwas zu hören. Wissen Sie," Mein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht blieb, aber innerlich verschloss ich alle Gefühle, die noch umherirrten. Ich zog mich mit ihnen zurück in die dunkelsten Tiefen die ich finden konnte, um die Schuldgefühle zu unterdrücken. „Sie sind die erste, die nicht gleich bei meinem Aussehen stehen bleibt. Anfangs dachte ich, Sie mögen mich nicht, da Sie mich nicht ansehen wollten-"

„Das tut mir äußerst leid, ich bin-"

„Sehr schüchtern. Das sind Sie, aber dank ihrer Schüchternheit haben Sie nicht meine Fassade gesehen... sondern mich." Ich Lügner, dachte ich amüsiert. Mutter wird zufrieden sein. In den dunklen Tiefen zuckte etwas, aber ich ignorierte es.

* * *

„Ich freue mich, dass du geschrieben hast. Hermine und Ron können leider nicht kommen, aber ich habe auf alle Fälle Zeit...", las ich den kurzen Brief in meiner Hand. Nur zwei Sätze, die mich verwirrten. Ich schloss die Augen, legte den Brief auf meinen Schreibtisch zurück, dann sank ich tief in meinem gepolsterten Stuhl ein. Ich wagte mich nicht in die Dunkelheit meiner Tiefen zu tauchen, also nahm ich den Brief noch einmal in die Hand und schmiss ihn in die unterste Schublade.

Er kam nicht. Ich sah hunderte von Köpfen im Festsaal, hunderte von farbenfrohen Gewändern, so viele übertrieben bunte, grelle Ballkleider, dass es mir schlecht wurde. Ich lief durch die Menge, grüßte die Gäste, die mich aufhielten, kurz aber höflich genug, um sie nicht zu verärgern, und suchte und suchte. Die Doppeltür öffneten sich immer wieder, aber durch sie kamen nur weitere reiche Reinblüter mit ihren prunkvollen Kleidern, die meist überhauptnicht zu ihnen passten. Ich sah, wie Mutter mit einigen Frauen mit seltsamen Hüten über etwas lachte. Mutter musste sich bestimmt unter den geschmackslosen Gästen zusammenreißen nichts über deren Kopfbedeckung zu sagen. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab und suchte weiter. Ich suchte und suchte. Er war nicht da.

Er habe auf alle Fälle Zeit, also warum war er nicht- Ich stieß mit jemanden zusammen.

„Huch- Oh, entschuldigen Sie!", hörte ich eine Mädchenstimme oder war es eher die Stimme einer jungen Frau? Ich wandte mich zu ihr.

„Es ist nichts passiert, junge Dame", beruhigte ich sie und erntete ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen. Ihr Gesicht kam mir bekannt vor.

„Sind Sie nicht-" Ich wusste, dass sie eine Kandidatin war, aber die Namen von all den potentiellen Ehefrauen hatte ich mir nicht gemerkt.

„Amely Melpmengarth", sagte sie und lächelte amüsiert. Sie erinnerte mich an... Kandidatin 13! Ja, das war sie.

„Ah, richtig..." Ich sah sie entschuldigend an. „Das war wohl sehr unhöflich von mir Ihren Namen nicht zu merken-"

„Ach, nicht doch! Ich verstehe Sie voll und ganz!" Miss Melpmengarth lachte und schaute sich um. „Ich nehme an, diese streitende Gruppe dort drüben sind die anderen erlesenen Damen? Ich verstehe, warum Sie so unerfreut waren, als ich die Schwelle Ihres Hauses betrat- oh, entschuldigen Sie..." Sie errötete, als sie bemerkte, dass sie schlecht über andere sprach.

„Ihre Folgerung entspricht der Wahrheit", sagte ich, um sie aufzubauen. „Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens Sie nicht so weit..." Ich starrte zur Gruppe hinüber, die kurz davor waren handgreiflich zu werden. „... gesunken sind..."

Ich sah ihn immer noch nicht. Wo war er? War ihm etwas passiert oder war einfach etwas wichtigeres dazwischen gekommen? Vielleicht hatte Harry gelogen. Vielleicht wollte er nicht kommen. Unaufhaltsam umgab mich die Dunkelheit, die Enttäuschung, die Angst. Was sollte ich machen? Was konnte ich machen? Nichts.

„Wie geht es voran mit Ihrem Projekt, falls ich das fragen darf?" Ich sollte einfach aufgeben und an die Zukunft der Zabinis denken.

„Natürlich dürfen Sie! Es stockt etwas, aber bald werde ich alle Informationen haben- wenigstens die wichtigsten von den Bruchstücken, die ich finden konnte", sagte Miss Melpmengarth glücklich. „Die Geschichten um Merlin und den Gründern sind einfach faszinierend!"

Speisend, tanzend, plaudernd, alle amüsierten sich. Vielleicht nicht alle. Ich starrte genervt auf die große hölzerne Standuhr die ein paar Meter neben der Doppeltür ihr Platz fand. Die Zeit verging unheimlich langsam, wenn man nichts zu tun hatte. Er hätte sich gerne länger mit Miss Melpmengarth unterhalten, aber leider schienen so viele ihrer Freunde, oder was auch immer sie waren, auch im Saal anwesend zu sein mit denen sie ebenfalls reden wollte. Ich hätte natürlich bei ihr und ihren Freunden bleiben können, aber ich musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass diese Freunde nicht so interessant waren. Recht oberflächlich, so war mein erster Gedanke, als sie anfingen über den idealen Ehemann oder -frau zu diskutieren. Melpmengarth hatte mir verständnisvoll zugelächelt, als ich mich mit der Ausrede noch nicht alle Gäste begrüßt zu haben von ihrer kleinen Gruppe verabschiedete.

Ich sah wieder auf die Uhr und wartete. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand wanderte mein Blick, wie schon die ganze Feier über, von Person zu Person. Ich war froh darüber, dass ich meine Fähigkeit in den Hintergrund abzurücken nicht verlernt hatte. Mit der Menge an Kandidatinnen, die alle dachten die richtige Zukünftige zu sein, war das eine wirkliche Entlastung meiner Sorgen, dass einer von ihnen vielleicht über mich herfallen könnte.

Mein Blick hing wieder an der Uhr fest. Bald. Bald war es vorbei.

„Meine verehrten Gäste", sprach Mutter ruhig, nach einem geflüsterten _Sonorus_. Ihre Stimme erfasste jeden Winkel- und wie ich es einschätzte- jeden ach-so-kleinen Spalt. Ihr Sonorus war wohl etwas zu stark, doch den Gästen machte es nichts aus. Sie waren zu sehr von der Schönheit meiner Mutter fasziniert. Ich rollte die Augen.

„Bald ist Mitternacht. Wer das Lichterspiel nicht verpassen will möge sich auf die Terrasse begeben!"

Elegant und leicht übertrieben dramatisch klatschte Mutter in die Hände. Einer der Hauselfen erschien und öffnete die Tür zur großen Terrasse. Dann, während die Gäste nach draußen gingen, sah sie mich an und bedeutete mir mit einer Handbewegung ihr zu folgen.

„Konnte der Junge nicht kommen?", fragte sie in einem Plauderton, als wir hinter einer Säule stehen blieben.

„So scheint es zu sein. Es tut mir leid, Mutter-" Sie hielt ihre Hand vor meinem Mund.

„Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig- auch wenn sein Erscheinen das Fest so richtig in Schwung gebracht hätte... schade, schade..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun denn. Bald ist Mitternacht. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast?"

„Ja, Mutter."

„Der Ring?", fragte sie weiter. Ich klopfte auf die Brustasche, welche unter meinem Festumhang verborgen lag. Mutter nickte. Sich schaute kurz zur Tür, die zur Terrasse führte. Vielleicht wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass wirklich alle draußen waren.

„Hat diese Umentscheidung irgendeinen Grund?", fragte ich neutral.

„Melpmengarth hat zu viele Freunde, wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast. Hier und in ganz Europa. Manche von diesen Freunden sind die Ehefrauen meiner... verstorbenen Männer." Sie hüstelte. „Burdock ist die zweitbeste Partie. Reich, rein, hübsch und recht unbekannt." Sie blickte ein weiteres mal über ihre Schulter. „Wenn das alles ist, dann sollten wir zu den Gästen gehen."

„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich noch eine Weile hier bleiben könnte, Mutter?" Ich sah zur Doppeltür. „Es besteht die mög-"

„Sei nur pünktlich", unterbrach sie mich mit einem seltsamen Blick und schritt nach draußen zu den Gästen. Ich konnte ihr Verhalten nicht deuten. Immer, wenn sie mich so ansah, hatte ich das Gefühl, sie würde etwas wissen. Ein Geheimnis, das auf irgendeine Weiße mit mir zu tun hatte. Seufzend lehnte ich mich an der Säule an.

Und so wartete ich zum wievielten-mal auch immer. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich noch Hoffnungen hegte. Wenn er nicht kommen wollte, dann kam er eben nicht. Obwohl ich vorgehabt hatte erst beim ersten Schlag der Uhr den Saal zu verlassen, unterbrach ich mein Warten schon um elf Uhr fünfzehn.

Als ich nach draußen in die Kälte ging ließ ich meinen Blick schweifen und suchte meine zukünftige Frau, Burdock, damit ich ihr rechtzeitig den Ring anstecken konnte. Ich sah viele Kandidatinnen, die zu mir herüberspähten. Manche von ihnen hatten es wohl noch nicht begriffen, dass sie mich mit ihren Aussehen nicht verführen konnten, dachte ich, als ich einige mit ihren Wimpern klimpern sah.

Ich hörte einen leisen Gong, der gedämpft aus dem Saal hinaustönte. Ich sah die Gäste, die erfreut lachten, sich umarmten und zum neuen Jahr ihre Gläser anstießen. Ich schaute nach oben und sah den sternenklaren Nachthimmel, der von bunten Lichtern erfüllt wurde. Ich schnaubte und steuerte mein Ziel an. Kein Zurück, kein Ausweg, nur geradeaus. Heute war eine schöne Nacht und hoffentlich romantisch genug für diese Burdock, dachte ich schlecht gelaunt. Nur noch ein paar Schritte und alles war vorbei. Der ganze Unfug würde sofort enden, sobald der Ring saß. Ich, Blaise, brauchte mir nicht mehr unnötige Sorgen über unnötige Dinge zu machen, denn ich, Zabini, würde im neuen Jahr ganz im Namen eines zabinischen Reinblutes leben. Natürlich würde ich Ausnahmen machen, wie zum Beispiel keine Unternehmungen machen, die das Leben meiner Zukünftigen gefährden könnte (vorallem müsste ich Mutter aufhalten, nichts zu unternehmen...) oder überhaupt würde ich es vermeiden den illegalen Weg einzuschlagen nur um an Geld zu kommen. Ich hatte genügend Geld. Im neuen Jahr wollte ich in aller Ruhe mein Leben leben. Ein Leben ohne Probleme mit Menschen die ich kannte oder nicht kannte. Da ich ein Zabini war, konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass ein paar Ministeriumsleute mich mit Mutter auf eine Gefährlichkeitsstufe stellen würden, deshalb lag mir das Überleben von Burdock am Herzen.

Ich zauberte ein sanftes Lächeln auf meine Maske. Nur noch wenige Schritte. Aufrecht und elegant lief ich auf meinem geraden Pfad, immer wieder denkend, dass ich bald mein altes Leben mit dem ganzen Gefühlswirrwarr ablegen und das neue beginnen konnte. Nur noch wenige Schritte und das neue Leben würde mir die Tür öffnen. Schritt für Schritt näherte ich mich. Ein neues Leben ohne Probleme. Ein wundervoller Gedanke, den mein Inneres immer wieder vor sich hin flüsterte. Ein Leben ohne Probleme, ein Leben ohne Probleme, ein Leben-

Ich fühlte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.

Ein Leben ohne... ohne...

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und sah die Person lächelnd an, die mich aufgehalten hatte. Ich wollte ihr auf die höfliche Art Weise erklären, dass ich keine Zeit zum Plaudern hatte. Ich musste weiter, ich wollte, aber ich blieb erstarrt stehen, als ich unter einem hässlichen großen dunkelgrauen Zylinderhut grüne Augen sah.

„Harry", kam es tonlos zwischen meinen Lippen hervor.

„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht früher kommen konnte, aber das Ministerium hat irgendwie Wind davon bekommen, dass ich ein Portschlüssel von dir bekommen habe und wurden misstrauisch und meinten, es sei irgendeine Falle und haben es mir abgenommen und auf mich haben sie nicht hören wollen, aber Mr und Mrs Weasley haben sich für mich eingesetzt und ich habe den Portschlüssel wiederbekommen-" Harry hielt an, um Luft zu schnappen.

„Dann wollten sie Auroren holen, die mich begleiten und beschützen sollen, falls es doch eine Falle ist- was es natürlich nicht ist!- und die Weasleys haben mir wieder geholfen und die vom Ministerium sind dann auch gegangen und-" Er unterbrach sich ein weiteres mal. „Tut mir leid!", sagte er dann letzendlich, beschämt und fast atemlos.

„Ahmgnhm", kam es ganz wortgewand von mir. Ich wollte so vieles sagen und doch war ich sprachlos. Er war hier.

„Äh..." Harry sah mich mit schrägem Kopf an. „Wie bitte?"

Er war hier.

„Das Fest- Das... Du bist..." Warum stotterte ich? Ich zwang mich zur Kontrolle über meine Stimme und fing erneut an zu sprechen: „Du bist noch nicht zu spät. Das Fest wird noch eine Weile andauern." Ich lächelte ihn an- nein, falsch- ich grinste ihn an! Ich konnte meine Maske jetzt schon vergessen, schließlich blieb sie nie intakt, sobald Harry in der Nähe war.

„Dann bin ich erleichtert!" Harry lachte kurz auf, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich glaube, du wolltest noch irgendwo hin gehen, oder? Ich wollte dich erst nicht aufhalten, aber ich dachte, dass ich dich in der Menge aus den Augen verlieren könnte..." Ich schluckte. Stimmt ja. Burdock. Meine Zukünftige. Wie konnte ich sie so schnell vergessen?

„Du wolltest zu deiner... zukünftigen Frau, oder?" Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Diese Lippen, die ich...

„ ... Ja...", antwortete ich schwach.

„Es tut mir leid, dass wir dir nicht helfen konnten", sagte er und richtete seine Augen zu Boden. Seine schönen Augen...

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen." Ich wollte ihm beruhigend meine Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber ich traute mich nicht. „Ihr habt alles versucht. Ich... habe mich damit abgefunden." Sagte ich die Wahrheit? Vor wenigen Minuten hatte das noch gestimmt, aber jetzt war er da. Es war unglaublich, wie schnell sich meine Meinung um hundertachtzig Grad drehen konnte.

„Dann... wäre es wohl besser, wenn ich dich jetzt nicht aufhalte..." Harry deutete auf eine verlassene Ecke, in der eine große Topfpflanze stand. „Ich werde da warten und hoffen, dass mich niemand erkennt."

„Mit diesem riesigen Zylinder wird deine Narbe nicht zu sehen sein- dieser Hut frisst die Hälfte deines Gesichts auf!" Dieser Hut war einfach furchtbar. Ich konnte ihn nicht richtig sehen und das machte mich fast wahnsinnig.

„Toll, nicht wahr? Mr Weasley hat den ausgegraben", erklärte Harry amüsiert. „Die Spinnen, die sich im Inneren eingenistet haben, mussten leider ihre Heimat verlassen." Ich verzog meinen Mund. Ich verstand nicht ganz, wie Harry über so etwas Ekelhaftes reden konnte, als wäre es etwas ganz normales.

„Die armen kleinen Spinnen", kommentierte ich trocken. Wir sahen uns an und lachten. Es fühlte sich gut an ehrlich zu lachen. Leider erreichte meine Stimmung wieder den Nullpunkt, als ich mich an die Sache mit Burdock erinnerte.

„Nun...", fing ich an. „Ich werde dann meine... Aufgabe erledigen..."

„Hm..." Harry nickte. Sein Gesicht war nun vollkommen verdeckt, als er sein Kopf nach unten neigte.

„Also... bis dann." Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und lief mit großen Schritten davon. Ich lief davon wie ein Feigling. Hoffentlich war ich nachher nicht zu feige zu ihm zurück zu gehen, denn das war nicht fair- nicht fair gegenüber Harry.

* * *

Burdock lächelte. Arrogant sah sie sich kurz um und fixierte die anderen Kandidatinnen mit einem überheblichen, gewinnenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Sie wusste wohl, dass sie auserwählt worden ist, und die neidischen Blicke der anderen jungen Frauen lies sie höchstwahrscheinlich, wie die zukünftige Lebenspartnerin eines Zaubereiministers oder eines Quidditchstars oder einer sehr-bekannten-und-berühmten-Persönlichkeit fühlen- Ich schnaubte leise. Mit falschem Lächeln kam ich näher und ignorierte die umstehenden Gäste, von denen manche erkannt haben mussten, was vor sich ging. Die übrigen wurden von diesen wissenden Gästen aufgeklärt, indem diese so leise, wie sie es wollten, ihre Erkenntnis teilten. In einem Flüsterton, der so leise war, dass jeder Umstehende die Worte ohne Probleme verstand.

„Da ist er- und siehst du diese da mit der hässlichen Kette? Furchtbar-"

„Er kann doch nicht- ist sie- schau, wie sie lächelt! Heißt das-"

„Ball- Ballrock oder Bullock- nein, Burdock, so heißt sie. Nicht gerade bekannt, aber-"

„Ich bin hübscher, reicher, intelligenter, also warum sie? Sie ist es nicht würdig-"

Ich schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und wich den Kandidatinnen aus, die versuchten mich in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und nun weniger unauffällig alle Waffen der Verführung einsetzten. (Sie klimperten noch verrückter mit ihren Wimpern als zuvor, schwangen mit ihren Hüften, kicherten bei dem kleinsten Blickkontakt, und manche versuchten mir tief in die Augen zu schauen- wollten sie mich hypnotisieren?- aber nichts klappte. Es war amüsant und ich hätte innerlich gelacht, wenn ich nicht so genervt von dem Ganzen gewesen wäre). Es war eindeutig, dass sie mich auf irgendeiner Art und Weise von meinem Vorhaben abbringen und mich dazu verleiten wollten, meine Entscheidung zu ändern. Als wäre es allein meine Entscheidung gewesen!

„Sie sehen glücklich aus, Miss Burdock", sagte ich und blieb neben ihr stehen. Ich hob meinen Kopf und beobachtete das magische Lichterspiel.

„Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl für dieses Jahr", sagte sie und ich hörte ein unterdrücktes Kichern.

Ach wirklich? „Ein Jahr ist lang um nur Gutes zu bringen." Ich beobachtete einen rot leuchtenden Drachen, der für ein paar Sekunden seine Kreise zog. Es knallte und der Drache zerstreute sich in tausend feurige Farblichter. Ein anderes magisches Lichtwesen erschien. Es war ein weißliches Etwas und es hinterließ rauchartige Schlieren. Ein Hinkepank. Ich musste unweigerlich an mein morgentliches Frühstück denken, das meine Mutter immer verlangte, da sie glaubte es sei gesund.

„Ich-" Burdock stockte. Ich bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit und irgendwie war ich zufrieden. Dann sagte sie zuversichtlicher und mit einer ruhigen Stimme, um vielleicht geheimnisvoll oder würdevoll zu klingen: „Ich weiß, dass dieses Jahr viel Gutes bringt, um... alles andere zu bewältigen."

Viel Gutes für sie, wohl eher. Ich sah sie an und ich beobachtete, wie ihre ganze arrogante Haltung von ihrem nervösem Zusammenzucken gebrochen wurde. Ich fragte mich warum-

„Habe ich Sie verärgert?" Sie schien nicht mehr so überzeugt von sich zu sein, wie vor wenigen Minuten.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte ich sie und unterdrückte meine Irritation.

„Sie... Sie lächeln nicht mehr", antwortete sie leicht verunsichert. Hastig fügte sie hinzu: „Nicht dass ich was dagegen hätte- Sie sehen auch so immer noch wundervoll aus!"

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Hatte ich wieder die Kontrolle über meine Maske verloren? Gerade jetzt? Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Noch länger durfte ich nicht warten.

„Seien Sie nicht besorgt, ich bin etwas pessimistisch", sagte ich und lächelte sanft. „Aber wenn Sie sagen, dass dieses Jahr Gutes bringt, dann möchte ich versuchen es zu glauben." Sie schmolz förmlich dahin, als sie mich begutachtete. „Wer weiß. Vielleicht sind Sie sogar eine Hellseherin..." Ich setzte mein charmantestes Lächeln auf und schaute wieder in den Nachthimmel. Sie schien ihren Atem anzuhalten und brachte kein Ton von sich. Sie wartete auf etwas. Ich wusste, was es war. Tief atmete ich ein und griff nach dem Ring in meiner Brusttasche-

„Blaisy-Schatz! Wo bist du?"

Ich erstarrte. Blaisy-Schatz? Ohne auf Burdocks verwirrten Ausrufen zu achten, folgte ich der Stimme. Diese Unterbrechung des Plans erleichterte mich- aber nur kurz. Mutter hatte eindeutig ‚Blaisy-Schatz' gerufen und das auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit. Was konnte nur so wichtig sein, fragte ich mich.

„Da bist du ja!"

Mutter lief auf mich zu und achtete nicht darauf, dass sie dabei ein paar Gäste anrempelte. Die angerempelten Gäste, zwei Männer, schienen sich nicht zu beklagen und lächelten ihr nur verliebt nach, was dazu führte, dass ihre Ehefrauen sie grob aus ihren Träumereien rissen. Es sah schmerzlich aus.

„Mutter." Ich nickte kurz.

„Komm mit." Sie zog mich zurück in den leeren Saal. Als die Tür hinter uns zu ging drehte Mutter sich um und sah mich ernst an. „Du hast ihr den Ring noch nicht überreicht?", fragte sie neutral. War sie wütend, dass ich mich nicht beeilt hatte?

„Ich war gerade dabei den Ring heraus zu holen-"

„Aber du hast es ihr nicht gegeben?", unterbrach sie mich etwas ungeduldig. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein", antwortete ich.

„Gut!" Sie war erleichtert. Eindeutig erleichtert. Ich musste nicht einmal genauer hinsehen um diese Emotion zu erkennen. Was war hier nur los?

„Gut", wiederholte sie, diesmal gefasster und wieder neutral. Als sie nichts mehr sagte und sie nicht den Anschein erweckte, dass sie noch etwas sagen wollte, fragte ich vorsichtig: „Hat sich der Plan geändert?"

Sie sah mich an und schien zu überlegen, was sie sagen sollte.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass der Junge erschienen ist?", fragte sie mich schließlich und ignorierte meine eigene Frage. Sie hatte ihn also gesehen. Hatte sie auch mit ihm geredet?

„Es war schon Mitternacht, als er kam. Ich wollte deine Planungen nicht durcheinander bringen." Ich fühlte mich etwas unsicher. Warum hatte Mutter das ganze unterbrochen? „Ich wollte es dir danach sagen, aber-"

„Schon gut." Mutter schaute kurz zur Tür. „Was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte ist-" Ich sah... etwas... in ihrem Blick. Aber was es genau war, ich war mir nicht sicher. „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass... du entscheiden musst." Ich starrte sie an. Ich soll entscheiden? Was meinte sie?

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz-"

„Ich habe eingesehen, dass es falsch ist, dich zu so etwas zu zwingen. Du... du bist... mein Sohn. Als Mutter darf man Entscheidungen über das Kind treffen, weil ein Kind nicht weiß, was richtig ist, aber du bist fast erwachsen- Es war falsch von mir. Ich..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder sah ich etwas in ihrem Blick. Ich kannte diese fremdartige Emotion, aber noch nie hatte ich es bei ihr beobachten können, deshalb wusste ich nicht recht, was sie bedeutete. Und plötzlich, ohne Warnung, lächelte sie. „Es ist jetzt deine Entscheidung ob du den Plan weiterhin durchführst... oder nicht." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Saal. Sie ging nicht zurück auf die Terrasse.

Nach einer Weile regte ich mich wieder und ich schloss meinen Mund, der unbemerkt in meinem Schockzustand aufgegangen sein musste. Immer und immer wieder fragte ich mich, was in Salazar Slytherins Krausebart gerade eben passiert war.

Es ist jetzt deine Entscheidung, hörte ich ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf. Meine... Entscheidung? Wirklich? Vielleicht war das nur eine Probe. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich an den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und an ihr Lächeln. Meinte sie es wirklich ernst? Und wenn sie es so meinte, was würde geschehen, wenn ich mich gegen den Plan entschied? Würde mein Leben so weiter gehen, wie vorher - wo auch immer ‚vorher' begann-? Und was war mit Har-

„Hier sind Sie! Warum sind Sie so plötzlich verschwunden? Ist etwas passiert?"

Erschrocken schaute ich auf und erkannte Burdock. Ohne es zu bemerken war ich aus dem Saal hinaus auf die Terrasse gegangen.

„Nein." Ich unterdrückte es eine Grimasse zu schneiden, als sie meinen linken Arm berührte und mich mit ihren Wimpern anklimperte. „Meine Mutter wollte... mich nur schnell einem wichtigen Gast vorstellen."

„Oh", kam es nur von ihr. Ich hörte einen leichten beleidigten Tonfall. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass dieser Gast anscheinend wichtiger war als sie. Ich wollte mich losreißen und weiter in Ruhe nachdenken. Ich überlegte, wie ich es anstellen könnte ohne unhöflich zu wirken.

„Ein gutes neues Jahr", sprach plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme.

Über Burdocks Kopf hinweg sah ich Amely Melpmengarth, die mich amüsiert beobachtete. Burdock bedachte sie mit einem überheblichen Blick. Etwas gekränkt sah sie zu mir empor.

„Sie kennen diese... dieses Mädchen?", fragte Burdock mit falscher Freundlichkeit. Ich sah, wie Melpmengarth mich kurz und fast schon undamenhaft angrinste, als Burdock ihr den Rücken zudrehte. Meine Lippen zuckten.

„Oh ja. Wir kennen uns", antwortete ich und schenkte Melpmengarth ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Es ist gut dich zu sehen, Amely."

„Ebenfalls, Blaise", sagte Amely und spielte ohne ein Wimperzucken mit. „Wir haben uns zwar vor einer Stunde gesehen, aber schon eine Stunde ist zu lang. Ich kann es nicht glauben, wie unerträglich es ist, dich nicht an meiner Seite zu haben..." Sie seufzte dramatisch.

„Wie wahr. Für mich ist es nicht weniger schlimm. Ach ja, ich vergas! Dir auch ein schönes neues Jahr", sagte ich charmant. Melpmengarth kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich kurz. Sie konnte jedoch nur meine rechte Seite umarmen, da mein linker Arm besetzt war, und wir beide sahen Burdock mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

Burdock riss die Augen auf und starrte zwischen mir und Kandidatin Nummer 13 hin und her.

„Ihr- Seid ihr-", fing sie stotternd an, „Wenn ich störe, dann- dann gehe ich lieber!", endete sie ihren Satz mit einem leisen Schniefen und verschwand unter den Leuten. Melpmengarth und ich erlaubten es uns schelmisch zu grinsen. Dann wurde die Melpmengarths Züge ernster.

„Nicht das es mich angeht, aber irgendetwas hat sich geändert, oder?"

Sie war immer noch amüsiert von der ganzen Situation, aber ich merkte auch, dass sie besorgt war. „Du- Ich meine, Sie müssen es mir nicht sagen. Ich wollte Sie nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass auch andere Gäste diese... Wandlung bemerkt haben. Sie sind etwas nervös, da Ihre Mutter nicht auf der Terrasse zu finden ist."

„Weshalb sorgen sie sich? Glauben sie, die Auroren hätten sie geschnappt?", fragte ich. Melpmengarth zuckte die Schultern.

„Vielleicht glauben sie das. Aber die meisten fragen sich nur, wer die Auserwählte ist", erklärte sie seufzend. „Burdock hat so wissend gelächelt und Ihr ward bei ihr. Alle waren sich sicher, dass sie es sein musste, aber dann sind Sie und Ihre Mutter verschwunden. Als Sie rauskamen hatte jeder, der auch nur genauer hingesehen hat, bemerkt, dass Sie nicht gerade viel von Burdock halten. Und jetzt fragt sich jeder, wer nun die wirkliche Auserwählte ist." Sie lächelte. Alles schien sie zu amüsieren. „Wahrscheinlich denken sie jetzt, dass ich es bin."

„Sie wollen also nur ihre Neugierde stillen?", fragte ich. Melpmengarth nickte. Ich sah wieder die Besorgnis in ihren Augen.

„Wenn es nicht bald rauskommt werden wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Gerüchte in der Zeitung stehen..."

Ich lachte leise, als ich erkannte, warum sie besorgt war. „Mit Gerüchten kamen Zabinis immer gut zurecht. Ich hatte schon mit vielen Gerüchten zu kämpfen." Welche meinte sie genau? Konnte es sein, dass-

„Gerüchte..." Sie sah sich kurz um, dann flüsterte sie: „Die Gerüchte, dass Sie und Harry Potter- wie kamen diese zu stande? Diese Gerüchte sind zwar nicht so bekannt, aber ich frage mich dennoch, wie?" Oh.

„Wie Sie schon sagten, sind diese Gerüchte nicht sehr bekannt und sind wahrscheinlich wegen dem Mangel an Gerüchten in Hogwarts entstanden", antwortete ich. Die Gerüchte sind also doch rausgesickert.

„Aber die Fotos-", sie unterbrach sich. „Wenn Sie es mir nicht sagen wollen, dann muss ich wohl weiter raten." Sie war wohl eine dieser Personen, die Gerüchte liebte. Halt! Fotos? Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Welche Fotos?"

„Die Fotos von Ihnen und Potter." Sie errötete. Ich fragte mich warum und es machte mich nervös. Warum errötete sie? Was war auf den Fotos zu sehen? „Aber vielleicht- ... wahrscheinlich sind die Fotos Fälschungen..." Sie wurde noch röter.

„Miss Melpmengarth, bitte sagen Sie mir, was auf den Fotos zu sehen war", bat ich sie ohne es wie ein Befehl klingen zu lassen.

„Oh, die Fotos zeigen-"

Auf einmal lief ein hässlicher, großer, dunkelgrauer Zylinderhut an uns vorbei. Melpmengarth blinzelte. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Dieser furchtbare Hut. Wer würde auf die Idee kommen, dieses Ding zu tragen? Ich stutzte. Warum hatte ich das Gefühl, dieses Monster, das sich Kopfbedeckung nennt, schon einmal gesehen zu haben? Wer war das nur unter dem Hut, wer... ah. Das war Harry! Wie konnte ich den Hut nur vergessen- und Harry! (Natürlich hatte ich ihn nie vergessen. Es schien mir unmöglich, so stellte ich immer wieder fest).

Ich lief ihm hinterher und packte ihn an der Schulter. Er drehte sich verärgert um.

„Was ist? Ich habe keine Lust auf ein Gespräch- Oh!" Harry sah mich verlegen an, als er erkannte, wer ihn aufgehalten hatte. „Blaise. Ich dachte schon es wären diese Tratschtanten..."

„Tratsch... tanten?", fragte ich amüsiert.

„Es war schrecklich! Dauernd haben sie mich angestarrt und haben meinen Hut kritisiert! Und als ich gesagt habe, dass ihre Hüte nicht gerade selbst Schönheiten sind, wurden sie richtig eingeschnappt! Vielleicht hätte ich einfach den Mund halten sollen..." Harry schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Du wolltest also nicht gehen...", flüsterte ich.

„Gehen? Nein. Ich wollte mich nur im Saal verstecken." Harry grinste und ich grinste zurück.

„Harry Potter?", sagte eine leise Stimme.

Melpmengarth, die uns gefolgt war und die ich für einen kurzen Augenblick wohl vergessen haben musste, stand vor uns und beugte sich vor, um unter den grausigen Hut zu spicken. Harry zuckte zusammen und ging einen Schritt zurück. Er zog den Hut tiefer, um sein Gesicht besser zu verdecken. Ich positionierte mich vor ihm und sah Melpmengarth warnend an.

„Bitte vergessen Sie, was Sie gesehen haben", sagte ich eindringlich.

Sie sah mich verwirrt an. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Harry und dann wieder mir. Sie lächelte und nickte.

„Er sieht noch süßer aus, als auf den Fotos...", sagte sie kichernd. „Ehem... Viel Glück!" Mit einem rotschimmer auf den Wangen und einem seltsamen Funkeln in den Augen, wandte sie sich um und ging. Melpmengarth war ein seltsames Mädchen, stellte ich verblüfft fest.

‚Fotos', formte Harry mit seinen Lippen und sah mich fragend an. So unbekümmert wie jemand ohne Geheimnisse- was natürlich nicht stimmt- ließ ich mein Blick schweifen und bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke der Gäste.

„Lass uns drinnen weiter reden", flüsterte ich ihm zu.

* * *

„Hat sie das wirklich gesagt?", fragte Harry begeistert, als ich ihm von dem seltsamen Benehmen meiner Mutter erzählte.

„Ja, aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sie so plötzlich ihre Meinung ändert-"

„Sie war sich schon davor nicht sicher gewesen, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben", sagte Harry fröhlich.

„Was... meinst du?" Ich sah Harry verwirrt an.

„Ich habe ihr doch Briefe geschrieben, weißt du noch?" Natürlich wusste ich das noch, ich nickte. „Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass sie unsicher geworden ist- nun, Hermine ist es aufgefallen. Mir ist es erst aufgefallen, nachdem sie mich darauf Aufmerksam gemacht hat. Jedenfalls war Hermine der festen Überzeugung, dass eine Mutter nie so etwas tun kann ohne Schuldgefühle zu empfinden, wenn sie ihr Kind liebt- und ich stimme ihr vollkommen zu! Ich weiß, dass deine Mutter dich liebt, schließlich war ich bei dir gewesen und habe sie gesehen!" Harry strahlte mich an. „Und ich hatte recht! Hermine hatte recht!" Meine Mutter... liebte mich. Vielleicht nicht so sehr, wie andere Mütter ihr Kind, aber sie war es nicht gewohnt. Wir waren es nicht gewohnt und es war wenigstens ein anfang. Aber einen solchen Plan aufzulösen und mir die freie Entscheidung zu überlassen war ein ziemlich großer Schritt. Kann es wirklich sein, dass sie... Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber selbst nach den Briefen hatte ich nicht das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie den Plan aufgeben würde-"

„Nun." Harry wurde rot und starrte auf seine Füße. „Ich habe sie heute getroffen und ich habe ein wenig mit ihr geredet... Vielleicht war ich etwas zu grob gewesen, aber ich hielt es nicht mehr aus!" Oh... Oh. „Ich war... wütend und ich dachte sie würde von alleine ihre Fehler einsehen und... nun- sie ist deine Mutter! Es- Es tut mir leid! Ich habe sie auch noch beleidigt- Bei Merlin! Ich sollte mich entschuldigen! Ich sollte-"

Ich lachte leise und trat auf Harry zu. Er zuckte zusammen und schien zu erwarten, dass ich ihn anschrie. Mein Lächeln verwandelte sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Ich wollte sein Gesicht sehen, diese seltsamen Gefühle, alles, also hob ich sein Kinn an.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Seine grünen Augen waren geweitet. Sie schimmerten leicht und ich hatte Angst er würde anfangen zu weinen. Ich wusste nicht, wie man jemanden tröstete- nun, das weibliche Geschlecht zu trösten war für mich kein Problem, ich wurde dazu trainiert, aber Harry war ja kein Mädchen- Warum dachte ich überhaupt solchen Schwachsinn?

„Harry...", sagte ich sanft.

„Tut mir leid! Ich werde mich sofort bei deiner-" Ich hielt ihm ein Finger vor den Mund. Seine Lippen waren so warm. Ich schluckte. Nicht so hastig, Zabini!

„Harry. Ich danke dir."

„Du- Also war alles- und deine-" Er atmete tief ein. „Ich habe deine Mutter angeschrien, sie sogar beleidigt und du bist mir nicht böse und du hast dich bedankt", fasste er fassungslos zusammen.

„So ist es." Er war unglaublich... süß- so süß, wie ein Junge eben sein konnte, und ich verglich ihn nicht mit einem Mädchen- er war... besonders, er war- ich gab es auf. Er war süß und ich sollte es aufgeben mich beim Denken zu verrenken. Das wäre vielleicht das Beste.

„Gut... dann..." Harry lächelte immer noch etwas unsicher. „Bitteschön... und... ein gutes neues Jahr..."

„Ja. Ein gutes neues Jahr."

Wir sahen uns an. Wir beide lächelten. Und ich traf meine Entscheidung.

Ich küsste ihn.

Es war einfacher, als ich gedacht habe. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich und etwas spröde, genau so, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Es war der Himmel auf Erden und Harry war mein Engel- was ich niemanden sagen würde, schließlich war das viel zu kitschig, aber in dem Moment war es sowieso egal, da ich beim Küssen nicht reden konnte- und warum dachte ich wieder so viel? Himmel und Engel? Seit wann glaubte ich an solchen Unfug? Verrückt, wirklich ver- oh. Was war das?

Ich hörte ein leises Stöhnen und prompt errötete ich. Harry krallte sich an meiner Robe fest und stand nun auf den Zehenspitzen. Ich umarmte ihn.

„Also waren die Fotos keine Fälschungen?"

Wir sprangen auseinander und starrte Melpmengarth erschrocken an. Wir brachen kein Wort heraus. Mein Kopf füllte sich mit den schrecklichsten Gedanken und ich bekam Panik. Melpmengarth sah uns nur mit großen Augen an und hob eine Hand vor dem Mund, als hätte sie nicht laut sprechen wollen. In einer abwehrenden Haltung hob sie beide Hände in die Höhe. Sie war ebenfalls rot um die Nase herum.

„K-Keine Sorge! Ich werde nichts sagen! Ich war nur fasziniert- ich meine macht ruhig weiter- äh-" Sie hüstelte. „Ich tue einfach so, als hätte ich nichts gesehen! Genau! Und eigentlich wollte ich nicht zuschau- äh euch zufällig erwischen! Ich wollte eigentlich nur ganz kurz für feine Damen- also dann! Viel Spaß noch!", stotterte sie herunter. Sie drehte sich abrupt um und verschwand durch die große Doppeltür.

„Ehm..." Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Meinst du, sie macht uns Probleme?"

„Nein. Melpmengarth ist eine ehrliche Person." Meine Mundwinkeln zuckten. Jetzt wusste ich, warum sie sich so seltsam benommen hatte, als sie von den Gerüchten sprach. Sie war eindeutig eine von diesen verrückten Mädchen... Aber was soll 's.

Ich sah zu Harry rüber. Er lächelte mich schüchtern an.

„Das neue Jahr fängt schon mal interessant an", sagte er.

„Sehr interessant", stimmte ich zu.

Ein wunderschönes neues Jahr. Ja. Daran glaube ich jetzt auch.

* * *

Mutter hatte die Idee mit dem Verlobungsfest verworfen. Einfach so. Es war unglaublich, wie sie es geschafft hatte, die Gäste wieder gut zu stimmen, nachdem ihre Verkündung von der erfolglosen Suche, nach der richtigen Braut, so viel Unruhe mit sich gebracht hatte. Vorallem die Kandidatinnen waren hartnäckig und konnten es einfach nicht glauben, dass ich keine von ihnen ausgewählt hatte. („Bin ich nicht schön genug? Hier kann doch was nicht stimmen-", kam es beleidigt von einer der jungen Damen. Eine andere lachte sie aus und meinte: „Ihr Wahrnehmungsvermögen stimmt vielleicht nicht ganz mit der Realität überein! Schauen Sie sich nur an!" „Sie müssen gerade reden", mischte sich eine dritte ein. „Sie und ihr Doppelkinn-" „Was erlauben Sie sich!" Und so ging es weiter bis Mutter den Streit unterbrach und sie so taktvoll wie möglich wieder beruhigte, indem sie von der einzigartigen Schönheit jeder einzelnen Dame sprach).

Wir waren uns zwar immer noch etwas fremd, aber ich glaubte fest daran, dass sich unsere Situation zum Guten wenden würde.

Ich saß nun in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts und versuchte Harry das neue Kapitel in Zaubertränke zu erklären. Er war ein schwieriger Schüler, aber es war nicht seine Schuld, dass Professor Snape ihn unfair behandelte, und ich konnte nicht von ihm erwarten, dass er das neue Thema mit meiner Hilfe schneller verstehen würde. Damit er überhaupt etwas verstand musste ich mit ihm ganz von vorne beginnen.

„Warum steht da nicht, dass der Kessel noch nicht köcheln sollte, bevor man den zerriebenen Krähenschnabel reinwirft?", fragte Harry, nachdem er einen ganzen Satz in seinem Zaubertränke-Aufsatz durchstreichte.

„Weil wir das in unserem zweiten und dritten Jahr schon durchgenommen haben und der Autor von uns erwartet, dass wir das schon im Schlaf beherrschen sollten", antwortete ich ruhig und blätterte in meinem Kräuterkunde-Buch weiter. Ich sah wie er mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Das ist doch bescheuert..."

Die Schulglocke ertönte, aber keiner von uns stand auf. Wir beide hatten noch eine unterrichtsfreie Doppelstunde.

„Heute haben sich Hermine und Ron seltsam benommen", sagte Harry, während er schrieb.

„Warum das?", fragte ich geistesabwesend und blätterte noch eine Seite weiter.

„Sie haben mich seltsam angeschaut." Er tunkte seine Feder in sein Tintenfässchen. „Sagten, dass meine Augen ein ‚ungewöhnliches Leuchten' in sich haben, oder so etwas."

„Äh..." Ich sah auf.

„Sie haben gefragt, ob irgendetwas wichtiges auf dem Neujahrsfest deiner Mutter passiert wäre."

„So...?" Ich stöhnte innerlich. Diese zwei Gryffindors...

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, von einem Zauber getroffen worden zu sein." Er schnaubte. „Hermine und Ron haben dann gelacht. Und sie haben mir gesagt, dass du sehr geduldig seist. Hermine hatte dann irgendetwas rumgemurmelt, dass du sehr klug handeln würdest... und, ich glaube, sie sagte auch, sie wollte dir sonst alle Knochen brechen... Den Rest konnte ich nicht hören, sie wurde immer leiser. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich nur verhört! Hermine würde dir doch nie die Knochen brechen!" Harry lachte kurz auf. Jedoch sah ich ein Hauch von Zweifel auf seinen Gesichtszügen. Ich erinnerte mich an die Gerüchte von der sagenumwobenen Backpfeife, die Hermine Droy verabreicht hatte und ich schauderte. Kein Wunder, dass er zweifelte. „Ehem... Jedenfalls verstehe ich ihr Benehmen nicht. Kannst du dir da etwas zusammen reimen?"

_Ja_.

„Nein. Aber mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken darum. War bestimmt nicht wichtig." _Wenn ich brav bleibe, dann passiert mir schon nichts_, dachte ich optimistisch. Ich durfte auf keinen Fall Hermine verärgern, unter keinen Umständen.

„Na gut. Wenn du meinst..." Harry beugte sich wieder über seinen Aufsatz. „Wo war ich..._Rattenknochen_...ah ja... _anschließend werden die Knochen der Ratte gebrochen_... äh-" Er fluchte leise und strich wieder etwas durch. „- _fein gemahlen und in den Kessel geworfen_... mhm... _vier mal im Uhrzeigersinn rühren bis_...hm...- fertig!" Er lehnte sich erleichtert zurück. „Jetzt habe ich hunger."

„Ich auch. Sollen wir die Küche aufsuchen?", fragte ich und ich musste unweigerlich an Schokolade denken.

„Ja."

Wir packten unsere Schulsachen zusammen und verließen die Bibliothek. In den stillen Gängen liefen wir ganz gemütlich Seite an Seite, amüsierten uns über die armen Erstklässler, die sich verlaufen hatten oder von Peeves und ein paar der Portraits, die Streiche einfach liebten (oder Kinder einfach hassten), in die Irre geführt worden waren (Harry half ihnen natürlich aus ihrer misslichen Lage wieder hinaus, während ich gleichgültig daneben stand) und redeten über dies und das. In unserem Alltagsleben hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Nun. Wir standen uns vielleicht noch näher als zuvor, so nahe, dass wir uns berührten. Wenn uns niemand sah, zog ich ihn hin und wieder in eine verlassene Ecke und- äh- ja... Keine allzu großen Veränderungen. Wir wollten unsere Situation- unsere Beziehung- langsam angehen. Genau...

„Warte, Blaise-" Harry hielt an, machte kehrt und bückte sich, um etwas vom Boden aufzuheben. Ich sah verwundert auf das weiße viereckige Papierstück. „Du hast was verloren..." Er drehte es um und ich erstarrte. _Oh nein! Bei Merlin! Warum, warum, warum-_ „Hm? Das ist ja ein Foto von... von mir... uh-" Er schnappte leise nach Luft. Mir wurde es unangenehm warm. „Wa- Wie-" _Merlin, Slytherin, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff stehe mir bei- und wenn es sein muss auch Gryffindor!_ „Wo... woher hast du- hat das etwa..." Ich konnte seinen Blick nicht begegnen, aber ich ahnte, dass er genau so rot im Gesicht sein musste, wie ich.

„Dieses Foto... Ich wollte nicht, dass du das sieh-" Ich unterbrach mich mit einem nervösem Hüsteln. Wie konnte ich mich nur ausreden? Meine Gedanken rasten. Ach ja! „Dieser kleine Gryffindor hat das fallen lassen und, nun, ich dachte, wir hätten es als Beweismaterial benutzen können-"

„C- Colin... dieser...", hörte ich ihn murmeln.

„- um meine Mutter zu überzeugen!" Diese Ausrede klang doch ganz glaubwürdig, überlegte ich.

„Und du hast es gesehen... alles...", murmelte er weiterhin. Er schien von der Sache sehr mitgenommen zu sein.

„Ich werde es ihm wiedergeben! Schließlich brauchen wir es nicht mehr!", versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen.

„Du hast es gesehen! Wie... wie kann-"

„Es tut mir leid, Harry!", sagte ich etwas lauter, als ich merkte, dass er mir nicht wirklich zuhörte.

„Hm?" Harry blinzelte und sah mich erstaunt an. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen. „Oh... Blaise, äh, was... hast du noch mal gesagt?"

„Ich habe mich entschuldigt. Ich werde das Foto wieder zurückgeben, falls dich das beruhigt-"

„Nein, das beruhigt mich nicht!", brauste er plötzlich auf und ich zuckte zusammen. So hatte ich ihn noch nie erlebt. „Colin hat- hat anscheinend doch s-solche Fotos gemacht! Wer weiß, vielleicht hat dieser unachtsame kleine-" Er unterbrach sich. „Vielleicht hat er noch mehr fallen lassen und-" Er biss sich auf die Lippen und runzelte die Stirn. Ich fragte mich, was er dachte.

„Harry, wenn du-"

„Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren, 'tschuldigung. Aber... weißt du was, Blaise?" Harry sah mich auf einmal mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Er hatte ein ungewöhnliches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es war seltsam, denn er sah jetzt aus, wie ein Slytherin mit einem Plan. Fast schon wie Mutter.

„Äh... nein?"

„Mir ist was ganz wundervolles eingefallen!" Er strahlte und seine Augen funkelten. Ich glaubte, auch Heintücke in ihnen zu lesen. Vielleicht hatte ich sie mir nur eingebildet.

„Ach ja?" Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich ein wenig... Angst bekam. Hoffentlich sah man mir das nicht an.

„Ja... ja, natürlich... Ich frage mich wo Colin ist..." Harry drehte sich um und lief wahllos in irgendeine Richtung. „Die könnten es vielleicht wissen!" Er steuerte eine kleine Gruppe an, die aus Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs bestand. Ich folgte ihm wie ein treuer Hund. Gut, dass mir das andere Foto nicht ebenfalls rausgefallen war. Wenigstens das blieb mir, dachte ich erfreut. Ich musste es nur gut verstecken... ja. Das war ein guter Plan.

„Gehen wir erst in die Küche", sagte ich, als einer in der Gruppe uns mitteilte, dass dieser blonde Gryffindor Zauberkunst-Unterricht hatte. Harry seufzte und nickte.

„Ja." Wir steuerten den Gang an, in dem ein Bild mit einer Obstschale hing. „Wenn ich Colin erwische... dann...", hörte ich ihn vor sich hin grummeln. Ich lächelte, legte ihm besänftigend meine Hand auf seinen Rücken und steuerte ihn zum Eingang der Küchen.

„Das wird schon. Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall helfen."

„Danke." Harry umarmte mich kurz und lächelte zurück. Wir betraten das Paradies in welchem ich mir Schokolade erhoffte. Und da kam auch schon der erste Hauself!

Wie es schien, gab es nun einen neuen Plan. Diesmal war er Merlin-sei-Dank nicht lebensgefährdend, also hatte ich kein Problem damit bei diesem mitzumachen. Harrys Art und Weise Dinge zu planen konnte bestimmt nicht so schlimm sein wie die meiner Mutter. Bestimmt. Dennoch... Harry schien wirklich verärgert zu sein. Ich starrte auf meinen Schokoladenkuchen und kam zu einen Entschluss.

Solange es nur dieser blonde Zwerg war, der leiden musste, dann hatte ich nichts auszusetzen.

„Guten Appetit, Harry", sagte ich und nahm den ersten himmlischen Bissen.

„Ebenfalls", erwiederte er. „Pass nur auf, dass du nicht zu viel isst und umfällst, wie letztes mal."

Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mein Kuchen zu verspeißen, um ihn mit schlagfertigen Argumenten davon zu überzeugen, dass ich niemals zu viel essen konnte, wenn es um Schokolade ging. Als ich in Rekordzeit mein Teller leerte sah ich auf und erstarrte.

„Blaise? Was ist mit dir?" Harry wedelte mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. „Hast wohl doch zu viel gegessen. Wenn du auf mich gehört hättest-"

„Nein, nein! Du hast da nur-" Meine Blick wanderte zu seinem Kinn. „- ein paar Kuchenkrümel... vergessen..." Schokoladenkuchenkrümel.

„Wirklich? Wo?" Harry wollte sich mit einer Serviette putzen, aber ich schlug ihm diese grob aus der Hand. Er sah mich irritiert an.

„Ich habe sie zuerst gesehen! Das sind jetzt meine Krümel!" Ich beugte mich über den Tisch und zog ihn gleichzeitig näher zu mir.

„Hey-!"

* * *

**ENDE**

* * *

_Danke für's Lesen! :D_

_(Wahrscheinlich sind hier Unmengen von Fehlern vorhanden, aber was soll's- äh_

_ich meine, sorry... XD)_


End file.
